Error de Cuentas
by LizzieSwanFerrell
Summary: Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.
1. Promesas Rotas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 1_ _: Promesas Rotas_

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Tomé mis tacones y mi bolso, revisando que nada se me quedara por ahí y salí por la puerta de entrada del departamento. Cerré con cuidado para no despertar al chico con quien acababa de estar. No recordaba su nombre. ¡Mierda! Me había prometido que no haría esto cuando estuviera en Denver, pero, una vez más, rompí una de mis cuantas auto-promesas.

Mi celular sonó dentro de mi bolsa y lo saqué mientras esperaba el ascensor. Tenía 12 mensajes de texto y unas cuantas llamadas perdidas. El bolso había quedado olvidado en algún rincón de la sala del apartamento que acababa de salir, mientras que con el chico rubio nos besuqueábamos y nos dirigíamos a trompicones a su recámara.

¿Era rubio o moreno?

Mientras el ascensor bajaba leí cada uno de los mensajes que tenía:

 _._

 _Bella, dónde estás?_  
 _Llamé a tu casa luego de tratar miles de veces con tu móvil, y Charlie me dijo que saliste con Rose. Llámame cuando puedas._  
 _Alice_

 _._

 _Supongo que te estás follando a un buen hombre por ahí…_  
 _Digo, no contestas el teléfono así que es probable._  
 _Recordarás su nombre mañana?_  
 _Rose_

 _._

 _Bells, llámame cuando veas este mensaje._  
 _Edward_

 _._

 _Te parece si vamos a ver una película? :)_  
 _Edward_

 _._

 _Estoy aburrido, Bells!_  
 _Te dije que no era bueno venir a Denver estas vacaciones, Esme está como loca preparando pasteles y galletas -.-_  
 _Edward_

 _._

 _Olvidé mencionarlo, Esme pregunta si quieres venir a probar sus pastelitos._  
 _Son de chocolate!_  
 _Edward_

 _._

 _Lo prometiste, Bells!_  
 _Ven a mi casa ahora mismo, dijiste que no me dejarías solo con mi abuela!_  
 _Edward_

 _._

 _Bella, hija, cómo van tus vacaciones?_  
 _Podrás venir a Jacksonville este verano? Hay una piscina esperando por ti ;)_  
 _Mamá_

 _._

 _Ok… Ya entendí la indirecta._  
 _No contestas, por lo que supongo que tu plan "no follar en Denver" falló._  
 _Suerte con ello, espero que te toque uno bueno ;)_  
 _Edward_

 _._

 _Ten un par de orgasmos por mí, sí?_  
 _Esta sequía me está matando_  
 _Edward_

 _._

 _Belly-Bells! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, primita :)_  
 _Dime, estás en Denver?_  
 _Jasper_

 _._

 _Hey, cuando termines de follártelo como loca, podrías venir a mi casa?_  
 _Estoy que muero de lo aburrido que estoy aquí…_  
 _Edward_

 _._

Me reí de cada uno de los mensajes de Edward. Él es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, fuimos vecinos cuando pequeños, así que fue inevitable formar una amistad con el niño colorín, como solía llamarlo cuando pequeña.

Fui a mi agenda telefónica del teléfono y busqué a Alice entre mis contactos. Marqué su número y al primer pitido me contestó:

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó atropelladamente.

Suspiré cansinamente. Alice era una de mis mejores amigas, además de Rose, pero a diferencia de ésta última, no me apoyaba del todo en mi estilo de vida. Quiero decir, Alice Brandon era una niña buena, no como yo que era una jodida zorra. Sin embargo, seguía siendo mi amiga, y la amaba por preocuparse tanto de mí, pero a veces llegaba a desesperar. La conocí cuando recién iba en primaria, Alice era nueva, por lo que yo me acerqué a ella de inmediato, yo no era de muchos amigos que digamos, sólo tenía a Edward. Luego de eso, nos hicimos inseparables.

—Sí, Allie, no te preocupes, todo está bien. Sólo salí a caminar, ya sabes.

—O sea que te estabas follando a alguien de por ahí, ¿verdad? —dijo con humor. Sí, había dicho que Alice era una niña buena, pero no era que digamos una santa paloma, también tenía sus deslices, pero nunca quedaban de sólo una noche, siempre terminaban en algo más, y es que así era la pequeña Alice.

—Exacto —reí entre dientes—. ¿Qué querías de mí, enana?

—Sólo quería saber si querías salir mañana por la tarde. ¿Te parece bien un día de compras? —preguntó.

Y sí, Alice era una compradora compulsiva, lo cual realmente era bueno porque sabía qué diseñador estaba de moda y sus consejos sobre moda me ayudaban para pescar a un par de hombres por ahí.

—Estaría bien, pero déjame ver qué quiere hacer Edward mañana. Le prometí que saldríamos a alguna parte.

Un taxi iba pasando, y como buena neoyorkina que era, di un fuerte silbido para que parara.

—¡Taxi! —grité agitando mi mano libre. El auto había parado cuando silbé fuerte, pero me aseguré con el grito para que nadie lo tomara.

—Supongo que estás ocupada ahora, te llamo mañana para ver lo del día de compras, ¿sí? —dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea, mientras yo me subía al taxi.

—Al 2675 de Forest St. —le dije al taxista—. De acuerdo, Allie, nos vemos.

—Adiós, Bella, cuídate —se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Suspiré viendo la hora de mi iPhone, era recién media noche, ya era tarde como para alcanzar a ver a mi papá despierto. Seguramente se quedó dormido en la sala viendo televisión.

Aún tenía que llamar a Renée, mi madre, pero decidí hacerlo mañana temprano, tal vez si la llamaba ahora, la despertaría, y sí que es una bruja cuando la despiertan de improvisto. El verano pasado no había ido a Jacksonville solo porque me fui con Edward a Brasil de viaje. Y fue el mejor viaje del mundo. Así que estas vacaciones sí o sí tendríamos que visitar a mi mamá. Y digo tendríamos, porque Renée siempre espera que Edward vaya conmigo. Y aceptémoslo, es mucho mejor pasar unos días con mi madre con Edward cerca. De esta manera, los discursos llenos de regaños de Renée se disipaban mucho más rápido.

Pasé mi dedo por la pantalla táctil para escribirle un mensaje a mi primo, Jasper. No lo veía hace bastante tiempo. Y, joder, sí que lo extrañaba. Jasper estaba primero y último en la lista de mis primos favoritos, o sea, que sólo él me caía bien, el resto de mis primos eran todos unos desperdicios para el mundo, sobre todo la hermana menor de Jasper, Jane, quien sí que era una puta. Yo podría acostarme con un tipo desconocido, sin compromisos, pero ella lo hacía con cinco por noche, mientras que tenía novio. Al menos yo era un poco honesta y no entraba en una relación sabiendo que no duraría. A veces me avergonzaba que ella fuera mi prima; aunque pensándolo bien, sonaba un poco hipócrita de mi parte.

 _._

 _Hola, Jazz! :)_  
 _Sí, estoy en Denver, quieres juntarte un día de estos?_  
 _Bella_

 _._

—Llegamos, señorita —avisó el taxista. Le pagué por el viaje y me bajé rápidamente, dirigiéndome a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, y rápidamente me fijé que la televisión de la sala estaba prendida. Caminé unos cuantos pasos, con mis tacones resonando suavemente por el piso de madera. Encontré a mi papá dormido en su sillón reclinable. Sonreí suavemente, apagué la televisión y lo cubrí con una manta.

Luego de poner una notita en la nevera que le informaba a Charlie que estaría en casa de Edward, salí de nuevo de casa y crucé los jardines de nuestras casas para llegar al patio trasero de la casa de Edward, la ventana de su habitación daba hacia el patio trasero, así que siempre me colaba por allí, era la suerte de vivir en casas de un piso. Su ventana estaba abierta, así que seguramente había esperado que yo me metiera en su habitación como siempre. O simplemente tenía calor. Levanté una pierna, haciendo que el vestido se me subiera mucho más, la pasé por el marco de la ventana e hice el mismo proceso con la otra hasta estar dentro de la recámara de Edward.

Esto era normal para nosotros; siempre que queríamos, nos colábamos en la habitación del otro. Desde que éramos unos niños lo hacíamos, aunque Edward fue el primero en hacerlo.

—Edward —susurré, no queriendo despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa. La habitación estaba a oscuras así que no podía ver nada—. Edward, joder, ¿dónde estás? —dije con un tono más alto. Caminé lentamente, hasta que alcancé la cama. Un faro de la calle iluminaba muy poco de su habitación, por lo que acostumbrándome un poco a la oscuridad, pude ver su silueta acurrucada bajo las mantas.

Prendí la lámpara de su mesilla de noche, haciendo que Edward se quejara un poco, removiéndose por la cama.

—Edward, soy yo, Bella.

—¿Ah? ¿Bella? —musitó con la voz ronca. Si hubiera sido otro hombre que dijera eso, con el mismo tono de voz, de seguro lo encontraría de lo más sexy, pero como sólo era Edward, mi mejor amigo, sólo lo encontraba gracioso.

—Sí, dormilón, despierta —dije, zarandeándolo un poco.

Se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo. Suspiró y finalmente abrió sus ojos, mirándome fijamente.

—Al fin llegas —dijo con su voz patosa. Se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo—: ¿Leíste mis mensajes?

—Uh-huh —asentí—. Perdón por dejarte solo con tu abuela. Sé que lo prometí, pero ya era tiempo de romper el celibato —me reí entre dientes.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh?

—Nop —negué con la cabeza—. Me gusta mi vida así —me encogí de hombros—. Además, ¿a quién le interesa si me comporto como una puta?

Edward se rio entre dientes, sacudiéndome mi melena.

—¿Tuviste ese par de orgasmos que te pedí? —alzó las cejas en un gesto lascivo.

Bufé sonoramente.

—Si hubiera leído ese mensaje antes de estar con el tipo ese, le hubiera obligado a que me diera un par de orgasmos más para no quedarme sólo con uno luego de obtener los tuyos.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sólo te dio tres orgasmos? —Su rostro era de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? Fue una noche buena —me encogí de hombros—. Hacer que te corras tres veces no lo hace cualquiera.

—Uff… Y yo que pensaba que tenías expectativas más altas para los hombres.

—¿Y es que acaso tú eres de los que da orgasmos múltiples? —arqueé una ceja, casi burlándome de él.

Edward era un chico guapo. Tenía unos ojos verdes irresistibles y un cabello rebelde que alteraría a cualquier mujer, y qué decir de su tonificado cuerpo. Todas las chicas caían a sus pies. Sin embargo, Edward no era de los típicos mujeriegos arrogantes que se aprovechan de que las mujeres babean por él. No. Él fue educado por Esme Cullen, la mujer más bondadosa que conozco en el mundo, por lo que siempre tuvo relaciones serias donde trataba a la chica como si fuera una pieza única y extravagante. De lo que llevamos de amistad, que son más de 20 años, he conocido a todas sus novias, sus tres novias que ha tenido a lo largo de sus 23 años.

—Sólo diré que depende de la chica y, claro, tener habilidades especiales —meneó las cejas y me miró lascivamente.

Me reí entre dientes y lo empujé un poco con mi mano en su hombro desnudo.

—Y bien, señor habilidoso, ¿por qué te dormiste y no me esperaste? —pregunté dejando sobresalir mi labio inferior un poco.

—No sabía si vendrías o no —se encogió de hombros—. Me aburrí de esperarte y me quedé dormido. No siempre estaré despierto cuando te coles a mi habitación, ¿sabes?

—Ahora lo sé… —Luego de un pequeño momento en silencio, le pregunté—: ¿Podría quedarme a dormir? Ya le puse una nota a Charlie diciéndole que volvía mañana.

—¿En serio lo preguntas? —dijo incrédulo. Me encogí de hombros ante su mirada—. Ya sabes la respuesta, Bell. Supongo que no trajiste pijama. —Negué lentamente con la cabeza—. Bien, te daré una camiseta para que estés cómoda.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario. Él sólo llevaba un bóxer puesto, por lo que dejaba en vista su perfecta espalda, su perfecto trasero y sus perfectas piernas; en síntesis, Edward tenía un cuerpo perfecto, que si le perteneciera a otro hombre, de seguro me lo estaría follando en este mismo instante, pero sólo era Edward, mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano. Sería un poco asqueroso si lo hiciera, de todas maneras.

Edward se dio la vuelta y me lanzó una camiseta, la cual alcancé antes de que me llegara al rostro. Le miré burlona como siempre que él no podía cumplir su objetivo: golpearme en la cara.

Me levanté de la cama, sacándome los tacones y dando un gemido de placer al sentir la alfombra en mis pies desnudos. Aunque me encantaban los tacones, siempre eran una tortura cuando corría para alcanzar un taxi. Me saqué el vestido por encima de mi cabeza y lo doblé, caminando para dejarlo en la silla del escritorio de Edward. Caminé de vuelta a la cama, tomando la camiseta que Edward me prestó para ponérmela. Luego de ponerme la gigantesca camiseta de Edward, desabroché mi sujetador y me lo saqué sin remover la camisa. Gateé por la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera y me metí bajo las cobijas, dejando mi espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Le sonreí a Edward que estaba lavándose los dientes en su baño, lo podía ver gracias a que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos estábamos bajo las mantas de la cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y nos mirábamos de frente.

—¿Quieres devolverte a Nueva York? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Hemos llegado recién anoche.

—No lo sé… Sólo lo digo porque el objetivo principal de este viaje ya acabó…

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—No porque haya roto la estúpida promesa de no follar en este viaje, voy a querer devolverme a nuestro departamento.

Sí, nuestro departamento. ¿Había olvidado mencionar que vivía con él?

Encogió un hombro.

—¡Joder, no! No quiero devolverme a Nueva York aún, Edward —aclaré—. Son nuestras vacaciones y, mierda, quiero disfrutarlas en vez de estar encerrada en un apartamento.

—Bueno, prácticamente no pasarías encerrada, te la pasarías en fiestas para buscarte un hombre con quien follar —meneó sus cejas.

Lancé una suave carcajada y le pegué en el brazo. Amaba esto de nuestra amistad. Ambos nos molestábamos, pero nunca nos enojábamos. Era simple estar con Edward.

—Touché. Pero de todas maneras no quiero volver a Nueva York aún. Quiero pasar tiempo con papá, lo extraño demasiado a lo largo de todo el año.

—Lo sé. Nos quedaremos más si quieres.

—No. Está bien. Quiero tener al menos una semana para visitar a mamá y recompensarle que no la fui a ver el verano pasado. Aunque sea casi una tortura.

—Cierto. ¿Me ha invitado este año? —puso sus ojitos de cachorritos marca Cullen, y tuve que desordenarle el cabello por eso.

—Sabes que ella siempre espera que vayas conmigo a visitarla —le sonreí y bostecé, cerrándolos ojos. Supuse que ya no íbamos a hablar más, así que di por terminada nuestra noche—: Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bells —pronunció bajito.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Luego de mucho tiempo, he vuelto con una nueva historia. En un principio pensé que demoraría menos en subirla, pero luego de inseguridades y un montón de revisión casi inútil, aquí estoy :) Primero quería agradecer a Kären Lorena Parra Dueñas por la hermosa portada que hizo :3 y también a Emily Reina que leyó antes todo el desastre y me apoyó :)

Espero de verdad, de verdad que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Y solo una aclaración por hacer: Bella NO está enamorada de Edward, al menos de momento :3 El segundo capítulo será este, pero contado desde la perspectiva de Ed ;)

No hay mucho que decir sobre la historia, ya que todo está en el summary. Pero por si acaso, esa escena estará en el capítulo 6 ó 7, aún no lo sé, porque tengo escrito solo hasta el 5, lo que nos lleva a que actualizaré una vez por semana (los viernes) para no atrasarme :)

Comenten si les gustó o no :) Ya saben, eso ayuda a la inspiración ;)

Cuídense mucho, mucho. Un beso y un abrazo n.n

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	2. Malditamente Enamorado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 2_ _: Malditamente Enamorado_

* * *

 **Edward POV**

—¡Edward, cariño! ¡Ven! —gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

Gruñí pasándome una mano por mi pelo. ¿No podían entender que quería estar en mi habitación, _solo_? Bueno, no solo exactamente, me encantaría que Bella estuviera aquí conmigo porque ella lo _prometió_. Juró que no me iba dejar con mi madre y mi abuela solo. Pero la maldita no lo hizo. ¿Y por qué? Porque probablemente se estaba follando a un tipo, o buscando a uno con quien follar, en su defecto, rompiendo su promesa autoimpuesta. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues la conozco demasiado como para saber que cuando tiene el móvil apagado es cuando está jodiendo con un hombre. Digo, es mi mejor amiga, sé perfectamente cómo es ella.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Esme estaba preparando galletas y más galletas. A veces me preguntaba si me quería hacer engordar… Pero obviamente ése no era su objetivo, sólo que yo era un exagerado de mierda que pensaba que _todos_ estaban en su contra. Tal vez no todos… no hay que exagerar.

Cerré la laptop un poco más fuerte de lo que debería. Estaba entretenido, ¡mierda! No quería ir a la cocina donde probablemente me esperaran temas aburridos sobre que mi abuela estaba orgullosa de mí porque seguí los pasos de mi abuelo al estudiar psicología. Es una simple carrera universitaria, ¡joder! Aunque, bueno, debía reconocer que mi difunto abuelo también había tenido algo que ver en mi decisión.

Caminé por los pasillos de mi casa lo más lento posible para atrasar lo más que podía una conversación con mi abuela. Bufé cuando llegué a la cocina más rápido de lo que quería.

—¡Edward, dulzura! —exclamó mi abuela como si no me hubiera visto en años.

La vi ayer por la noche cuando llegamos, maldita sea. No tiene que ser _tan_ exagerada cada vez que me ve.

—Hola, abuela —le sonreí dulcemente.

Bien, lo admito, soy un jodido mentiroso. _Amaba_ a mi abuela. Sólo que no hablaba de tanto con ella desde que tengo como 16.

—Estás cada día más grande, Ed—me acarició la mejilla con cariño.

—Abuela… me viste ayer —dije con una mueca.

Ella jadeó dramáticamente, llevando una mano a su pecho, haciéndose la ofendida. _Sí, claro_ , bufé internamente.

—Las abuelas se dan cuenta de todo, Edward Anthony, no menosprecies mi habilidad. —Se hizo la dolida. Casi podía ver que se le iba a escapar una lágrima.

Sip, Carmen Platt era una _muy_ buena actriz.

—Ya déjalo, mamá —reprendió dulcemente mi madre.

—Ugh, tienes que dejarme jugar con él un poco, cariño.

Abrí la boca sorprendido. Sabía que cada vez que me veía jugaba conmigo hasta el cansancio. Incluso algunas veces le llegaba a creer, para que luego se largara a reír. Pero nunca lo había confesado directamente.

—¿Le haces eso a tus demás nietos? ¿O es sólo conmigo? —entrecerré los ojos.

—Sólo contigo, Ed —me desordenó el cabello—. Siéntete único y especial, hijo —me guiñó un ojo.

Yo sólo pude bufar ante su punto de vista. Como si ser un ingenuo me hacía ser especial…

Me senté en el banquillo del lado de mi abuela y saqué una galleta con chispas de chocolate. ¡Estaban jodidamente deliciosas! Creo que mi madre debería abrir su propio local de postres. Ah, no, espera… ¡Ya lo tiene! Y debo decir que era el mejor local de postres de Denver.

—Sigues siendo la mejor para preparar estas cosas —apunté el bol con galletas.

—Gracias, cariño. Me hace feliz que te gusten —sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

¡Dios! ¡Amaba a esa mujer! Y sé que puedo sonar como un niño de mamá diciéndolo, pero me da igual. Esme era la mejor madre del mundo.

—Oye, Edward, y la chica que estaba contigo ayer, esa chica guapa, ya sabes, la castaña ¿dónde está? —fingió desconocerla.

¡Joder! Mi abuela _sí_ que es una buena actriz (y eso que no estudió nada relacionado con ello). Ella conocía _perfectamente_ a Bella. Quiero decir, es obvio que la conoce si es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria. Además, Carmen Platt e Isabella Swan eran lo más parecido a mejores amigas, se la pasaban hablando horas y horas cuando tenían la oportunidad. Supongo que Bella es un alma vieja. O tal vez mi abuela sea un alma joven.

—Oh, hablando de Bella, invítala a comer algunos pasteles que hice. Dile que son de chocolate, los que le gustan —sonrió mi madre—. ¡Casi no la vi anoche! —reprochó.

Suspiré y me dispuse a enviarle un mensaje. Ella tenía el teléfono móvil apagado, obviamente, así que ella lo vería más tarde. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero prefería fingir que desconocía su actividad actual.

 _._

 _Olvidé mencionarlo, Esme pregunta si quieres venir a probar sus pastelitos.  
Son de chocolate!  
Edward_

 _._

Le envié el mensaje y luego dejé mi iPhone en la isla de la cocina.

—¿Vas a responderme, Edward Anthony?

—Abuela, ya deja de jugar. Conoces perfectamente a la "castaña" de ayer.

—Bien, sé que es Bella, la chica que has amado _toda_ tu vida —dijo con simplicidad.

Abrí los ojos como platos y debo admitir sentí mi cara calentarse un poco también.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por Dios! Bella es como mi hermana. Joder —susurré la última palabra y me levanté casi furioso del banquillo tomando mi móvil. Me fui dando zancadas hasta llegar al patio trasero.

Odiaba cuando nos involucraban a Bella y a mí en temas de corazón. ¡Era mi mejor amiga! ¿Es que nadie lo puede entender? La había visto crecer. La había visto en sus peores momentos en la adolescencia. Presencié su primera desilusión amorosa. Vi su transformación de personalidad cuando decidió que follaría con medio instituto. Conocía todo acerca de ella y sólo podía tomarla como una hermana más, sólo le tenía un cariño fraternal, nada más que eso. Bella era guapísima, en eso mi abuela tenía razón. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, unas piernas interminables, un trasero de los que matarías por tocarlo y unos senos firmes y de la medida justa. Y su cabello, Dios… era la melena más larga y sedosa del mundo, sus ojos… sus ojos eran dos achocolatados mares donde podías ahogarte y sus labios, joder, sus labios… mataría por probar esos rosados y suaves labios…

¿Ya mencioné que soy un jodido mentiroso?

¿A quién quiero engañar? Amaba a esa chica, y no de la manera fraternal como había dicho antes, sino como un hombre ama a una mujer. Diablos, ella me volvía loco… Dios, si hasta cuando era un pequeño de cinco años le había prometido a mi madre que la amaría por siempre. Y debo confesar que aún no he roto esa promesa, y no es que no lo he intentado —Dios sabe cuánto intenté sacármela de la cabeza, y lo sigo intentando—, sino que mi corazón no me dejaba. Éste seguía latiendo rápidamente cuando nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

Tomé mi celular y le envié otro mensaje desesperadamente, aún fingiendo que desconocía lo que hacía.

.

 _Lo prometiste, Bells!  
Ven a mi casa ahora mismo, dijiste que no me dejarías solo con mi abuela!  
Edward_

 _._

Recordé, de pronto, que le había gritado a mi abuela, y no había sido muy bonito que digamos. Así que me levanté del pasto, luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, y me adentré nuevamente a mi casa.

—¿Abuela? —llamé.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una mirada llena de dulzura. ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sabía.

—Siento haberte gritado antes… —le susurré con una mueca.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Edward. Sé que no fue tu intención hacerlo —me dijo sonriéndome con ternura—. En ese sentido te pareces a Eleazar, siempre que le tomaban desprevenido gritaba como un loco —se rio entre dientes, con la mirada un poco perdida, seguramente recordando a mi abuelo Eleazar.

—Ok, entonces… voy a ir a mi habitación.

—Ve, cariño —sonrió mi madre.

Casi corriendo me metí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Suspiré tirándome a mi cama y escuchando los murmullos que mi abuela y mi mamá producían al estar, seguramente, chismeando en la cocina. Esas señoras cotillas… Saqué mi teléfono y decidí que tenía que dejar de parecer ajeno a lo que mi mejor amiga estaba haciendo.

 _._

 _Ok… Ya entendí la indirecta.  
No contestas, por lo que supongo que tu plan "no follar en Denver" falló.  
Suerte con ello, espero que te toque uno bueno ;)  
Edward_

 _._

Suspiré nuevamente y puse una almohada sobre mi cara y lanzar un grito exasperado. Bien, eso no fue muy maduro que digamos, pero sólo pensar en que Bella se estaba tirando a un tipo que no conocía me mataba de los nervios. ¿Qué esperaban si estoy enamorado de ella? Era un hombre común y corriente… En términos simples, era un celoso de mierda. Y era peor cuando estábamos en Nueva York…

Sí, era peor, porque vivíamos juntos, y la chica llevaba constantemente a sus "conquistas" a nuestro apartamento. Para suerte de los engreídos de mierda, yo nunca los alcanzaba a ver a la mañana siguiente, si no, seguramente les golpearía sin pensarlo dos veces por haberse tirado a la chica de mis sueños.

Tomé mi iPhone y le envié otro mensaje a Bella.

 _._

 _Ten un par de orgasmos por mí, sí?  
Esta sequía me está matando  
Edward_

 _._

Tenía que confesar que era un jodido masoquista por pedirle algo como eso, pero estaba caliente.

Sí, no follaba desde hace cinco meses, simplemente porque mi novia Kate se había ido a California a cuidar a su abuela que estaba muy enferma.

¿Novia? Sí, tenía novia. Y llevábamos un año y medio juntos. ¿Que qué hacía teniendo novia cuando estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía con seguridad.

He aquí una teoría:

Según mi molesta prima Tanya, yo estaba tratando de sacarle celos a Bella, saliendo con Kate. Lo cual es casi imposible, porque sabía que mi mejor amiga no se ha fijado en mí ni una vez de una forma distinta.

Una segunda teoría:

Según Rose, la adorable mejor amiga de Bella —nótese el sarcasmo—, yo había conseguido novia ya que los gemidos de Bella y sus conquistas de mierda, en el apartamento, me ponían caliente y necesitaba liberar toda esa tensión con alguna chica; y, como yo no era de los que buscaban mujeres por una noche, decidí tener una novia. Esta teoría tal vez sea más acertada que la anterior…

Y una última teoría, y la más sensata:

Según mi mejor amigo Jasper, quien a propósito es el primo de Bella, había decidido ser novio de Kate para tratar, por una vez más, sacarme a su prima de la cabeza.

Sí… la verdad es que la tercera teoría era la más cercana a lo que me ocurría. Aunque lo más probable era que las tres jodidas teorías se mezclaran y formaran una cuarta, la cual sí sería lo que me pasó por la cabeza al pedirle a Kate ser mi novia.

Kate Lockwood era una compañera de carrera que se había acercado sólo para pedir ayuda con un ramo que no iba tan bien. Yo era el que tenía el mejor promedio de ese ramo en mi generación, por lo que Kate simplemente se acercó con la intención de estudiar. Y era verdad, la chica estaba peligrando de tener que repetir la materia por tercera vez. Luego de unos meses en los cuales le ayudé casi todos los malditos días a la semana, descubrí que yo le gustaba. Y bueno, por todas las razones ya mencionadas, empecé a salir con ella. No fue un error, para nada. Me la pasaba bien con Kate, era una chica dulce y simpática, era una buena amiga con quien pasar el tiempo, además de tener los obvios beneficios de una relación.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba solo y me ponía a pensar sobre la relación que tenía con ella, una culpa me carcomía por dentro. Era injusto que ella diera todo en nuestro noviazgo cuando yo no lo daba, por obvias razones: no me podía sacar de la cabeza a mi mejor amiga.

Suspiré, tomé mi teléfono y abrí WhatsApp. Kate me había enviado un mensaje y estaba en línea.

.

 ** _Kate:_** _Edward, amor! Cómo estás? [21:03]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Bien :) [21:06]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Tú y tu abuela? [21:06]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Las dos estamos bien, gracias por preguntar [21:07]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Te envía saludos :D [21:07]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Gracias. Cómo ha ido todo? Te matricularás allá o en NY? [21:07]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Aún no lo he pensado… [21:08]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Qué crees que debería hacer…? [21:09]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Ya te lo dije, Katie, piensa en lo que tú quieres y crees que es lo correcto [21:09]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Te estaré esperando de todas maneras, lo sabes [21:09]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Sí, lo sé… Eres tan dulce [21:10]_

 _._

Me envió un corazón.

.

 ** _Kate:_** _Está todo bien allá en Denver? [21:11]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Sí… Aparte de que mi abuela y mi mamá me están volviendo loco, está todo bien [21:11]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Cómo que te están volviendo loco? [21:11]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Son molestas… Ya sabes, sobre todo mi abuela ¬¬ [21:12]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Hahaha [21:12]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Me gustaría conocerlas… [21:12]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Cuando estés de vuelta, sí? [21:12]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Cobraré tu palabra, Cullen ;) [21:13]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Mi abuela me necesita… [21:13]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Te llamo mañana, ok? [21:13]_

 ** _Edward:_** _Okey, duerme bien :) [21:14]_

 ** _Kate:_** _Igual tú [21:14]_

 _._

Me envió un corazón de nuevo.

Di por terminada la conversación y cerré la aplicación.

Cada vez que Kate me enviaba un corazón por WhatsApp, Facebook o incluso por mensajes de texto, yo nunca se los respondía. ¿Para qué hacerlo si estaría mintiendo? Sí, le tenía cariño, pero como el que le tenía a mi hermana, no como a la novia que era. Claro que ella se daba cuenta, era obvio, pero siempre lo ignoraba y lo dejaba pasar.

Y nop, nunca había presentado a Kate a mis padres. Simplemente me parecía poco sensato hacerlo cuando yo no la amaba. Sí sabían de ella, sin embargo, pero los únicos que la conocían eran mis amigos más cercanos.

Suspiré y decidí ser un poco más masoquista, le envié un nuevo mensaje a Bella:

 _._

 _Hey, cuando termines de follártelo como loca, podrías venir a mi casa?  
Estoy que muero de lo aburrido que estoy aquí…  
Edward_

 _._

Me quedé mirando la pantalla de bloqueo, en la cual había una foto mía y de Bella en nuestro viaje a Brasil. ¿Había olvidado mencionarlo? Sí, nos habíamos ido allí de vacaciones de verano el año pasado. Y sí, estaba saliendo con Kate en ese tiempo.

No recuerdo cuándo me quedé dormido, sólo que después de unos minutos mi abuela me despertó con un beso en la frente y un adiós. Decidí no esperar más a Bella y meterme a la cama. Estaba cansadísimo por haber ayudado a mi mamá a limpiar el puto garaje en la mañana.

Unas horas más tardes, cuando ya me había quedado jodidamente dormido, el brillo de una lámpara me hizo removerme. Después escuché cómo Bella me llamaba:

—Edward, soy yo, Bella.

—¿Ah? ¿Bella? —susurré con una mierda de voz patosa.

—Sí, dormilón, despierta —dijo, zarandeándome. Maldita. Juro que si hubiera sido otra persona, le hubiera golpeado en la cara, pero era, para mi pesar, una mujer y yo era un jodido caballero.

Me restregué los ojos y se senté, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Qué ganas de seguir durmiendo entre las mantas, joder. Suspiré, tratando de eliminar cualquier pensamiento asesino hacia su persona y abrí los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Estoy seguro que ella no sospechaba que la quería matar ahora mismo por haberme despertado de mi jodido sueño.

—Al fin llegas —dije con todavía la voz patosa de mierda. Me aclaré la garganta y pregunté—: ¿Leíste mis mensajes?

—Uh-huh —asintió con un suave susurro y un movimiento leve de cabeza—. Perdón por dejarte solo con tu abuela. Sé que lo prometí, pero ya no soportaba más el celibato —se rio entre dientes.

Maldita risa encantadora. Negué con la cabeza, mientras creaba una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh? —afirmé.

—Nop —negó con la cabeza—. Me gusta mi vida así —se encogió de hombros—, Además, ¿a quién le interesa si me comporto como una puta?

Me reí entre dientes mientras le sacudía su pelo jodidamente hermoso.

—¿Tuviste ese par de orgasmos que te pedí? —alcé las cejas.

Bufó sonoramente. Nada fino para una señorita debo decir. Eso era una razón más de por qué la amaba.

—Si hubiera leído ese mensaje antes de estar con el tipo ese, le hubiera obligado a que me diera un par de orgasmos más para no quedarme sólo con uno luego de obtener los tuyos.

Me sorprendí. ¿El tipo sólo le dio tres orgasmos? Si yo tuviera a Bella en mi cama, seguramente serían más de tres orgasmos que le daría, pero para mi pesar, y tal vez el de ella, eso no ha ocurrido nunca y no ocurrirá, por la simple razón de que yo era como un jodido hermano para ella.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sólo te dio tres orgasmos? —pregunté.

—¿Qué? Fue una noche buena —se encogió de hombros—. Hacer que te corras tres veces no lo hace cualquiera.

Bueno, supongo que le han tocado tipos peores…

—Uff… Y yo que pensaba que tenías expectativas más altas para los hombres.

—¿Y es que acaso tú eres de los que da orgasmos múltiples? —arqueó una ceja. Estaba seguro que la muy maldita se estaba burlando de mí. ¡Y no tenía derecho de hacer eso! Más de una vez me ocurrió con mi segunda novia.

—Sólo diré que depende de la chica y, claro, tener habilidades especiales —moví mis cejas de arriba abajo.

Ella se rio y me empujó un poco.

—Y bien, señor habilidoso, ¿por qué te dormiste y no me esperaste? —preguntó haciendo un delicioso mohín con sus labios.

—No sabía si vendrías o no —me encogí de hombros—. Me aburrí de esperarte y me quedé dormido. No siempre estaré despierto cuando te coles a mi habitación, ¿sabes?

—Ahora lo sé… —estuvimos un momento en silencio y luego me preguntó—: ¿Podría quedarme a dormir? Ya le puse una nota a Charlie diciéndole que volvía mañana.

—¿En serio lo preguntas? —dije incrédulo. Era una cosa estúpida que lo preguntara. Sabía que se había colado por mi ventana, ¿por cuál otro lugar si no? Siempre que nos metíamos en la habitación del otro nos quedábamos a dormir. Se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes la respuesta, Bell —informé despreocupadamente—. Supongo que no trajiste pijama. —Negó con la cabeza—. Bien, te daré una camiseta para que estés cómoda.

Me fui a mi armario y le lancé una camiseta a Bella para que le llegara al rostro, pero, como siempre, la alcanzó en el aire. Me miró burlona y yo negué con la cabeza. Aún tenía que lavarme los dientes, así que mientras Bella hacía lo que tenía que hacer, me di la vuelta y me metí al baño de mi habitación. Sí, tenía mi baño propio, ventajas de hermano mayor…

Escuché un leve gemido proveniente de Bella y tragué saliva. Mierda, si la chica seguía así, mi amigo por allá abajo iba a despertar de su sueño… Sacudí la cabeza y me tiré agua en la cara para dejar de ser un imbécil. Suspiré y me empecé a lavar los dientes. Estaba en eso cuando vi, a través del espejo, a Bella caminando por mi habitación en ropa interior, sólo veía su perfil, pero, diablos, ella era hermosa. Respiré hondo y traté de desviar la mirada. Joder, ya la había visto en sólo ropa interior más de una vez, debía controlarme y no parecer un maldito adolescente. Cuando ya me estaba enjuagando, miré hacia mi cama, Bella estaba gateando por ésta y así llegar a la cabecera, y pude tener un perfecto plano de su, oh Dios, perfecto trasero. Debo confesar que eso hizo despertar a mi jodido amigo de ahí abajo, por lo que decidí seguir lavándome los dientes hasta que la puta erección se me fuera. Me miré al espejo y pude ver que Bella me sonreía entre las mantas de mi cama, estaba preciosa con mi camisa; y, mierda, estaba sin brasier.

Una vez que estuvimos los dos en la cama, frente a frente, algo que me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, desde que me di cuenta esta tarde que Bella estaba, seguramente (y bueno, al final fue así), follándose a un tipo, se me vino a la mente de nuevo.

—¿Quieres devolverte a Nueva York? —pregunté.

—No —frunció el ceño—, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Hemos llegado recién anoche.

—No lo sé… Sólo lo digo porque el objetivo principal de este viaje ya acabó…

Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

—No porque haya roto la estúpida promesa de no follar en este viaje, voy a querer devolverme a nuestro departamento.

Debo decir que me sorprendí. Suponía que en Nueva York podía conseguirse más tipos fácilmente, por eso le había preguntado si quería regresar. Encogí un hombro.

—¡Joder, no! No quiero devolverme a Nueva York aún, Edward. Son nuestras vacaciones y, mierda, quiero disfrutarlas en vez de estar encerrada en un apartamento.

—Bueno, prácticamente no pasarías encerrada —precisé—, te la pasarías en fiestas para buscarte un hombre con quien follar.

Lanzó una suave carcajada (¿ya dije que amaba su risa?) y me golpeó ligeramente en el brazo. Bella era, de verdad, una debilucha. Cuando éramos más pequeños y teníamos una pelea, ella terminaba golpeándome (su parte favorita: mi brazo); luego yo me burlaba de ella porque no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para que me doliera. Obviamente, después de que me cagaba de la risa, ella volvía con sus miles de débiles puños en mi brazo, el cual al otro día amanecía todo morado y adolorido, y, claro, ella me veía con una mueca de suficiencia en su rostro. Aquello pasó unas cinco veces y luego aprendí que no debía volver a burlarme de sus débiles golpes. Y si es de su interés, ella seguía siendo una debilucha.

— _Touché_. Pero de todas maneras no quiero volver a Nueva York aún. Quiero pasar tiempo con papá, lo extraño demasiado a lo largo de todo el año.

—Lo sé. Nos quedaremos más si quieres —ofrecí.

—No. Está bien. Quiero tener al menos una semana para visitar a mamá y recompensarle que no la fui a ver el verano pasado. Aunque sea casi una tortura.

—Cierto. ¿Me ha invitado este año? —puse los ojitos que, seguramente, había heredado de mi abuela Carmen, y Bella desordenó mi cabello.

— Sabes que ella siempre espera que vayas conmigo a visitarla —me informó. Bostezó y cerró sus ojos—. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bells —susurré.

Al cabo de unos minutos, pude observar su pecho moviéndose al son de su respiración acompasada. Supe que se había quedado dormida y suspiré. Ella, realmente, era jodidamente hermosa.

Diablos, realmente estaba malditamente enamorado.

* * *

Hola! ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) Como ven, ya se sabe un poco más de Edward :) Por mi parte, es uno de mis favoritos de los que he escrito. Pero sí, se la va a pasar muy mal a veces por culpa de su mejor amiga u.u

Quería agradecer enormemente a las chicas que le pusieron favorito y alerta a la historia, y también aquellas que comentaron :D Me pusieron muy, muy feliz. Espero que me digan su opinión en este capi ;)

Un beso y un abrazo n.n

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	3. Cena

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 1_ _: Promesas Rotas_

* * *

 **Bella POV**

 _Los brazos que me envolvían en un abrazo me hicieron suspirar. Era así como quería estar toda mi jodida vida. Con el hombre de mi vida a mi lado. Miré hacia arriba y me fijé que el hombre no tenía un rostro definido. Fruncí el ceño un poco y luego le sonreí. No me importaba cómo era de apariencia. Él era definitivamente el amor de mi vida._

—Belly —susurraron en algún lugar—. Psst. Bells.

 _Hice caso omiso a la vocecilla y me acerqué a la boca del hombre. Le iba a dar un beso justo cuando todo comenzó a temblar. Fruncí el ceño y el hombre se deshizo entre mis brazos._

—¡Bella! Vamos, despierta. —Me zamarrearon un poco hasta que abrí mis ojos.

Frente a mí estaba la otra Cullen. Vanessa.

—¡Belly-Bells! —La pelirroja se me tiró encima y me abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Yo respondí el abrazo torpemente por estar aún un poco adormilada—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Bella.

Me reí entre dientes y la abracé fuerte.

—Yo también te extrañé, Ness.

Vanessa Carlie Cullen Platt era la hermana menor de Edward. Era cuatro años menor que nosotros —tenía 19—. Era alta, delgada y pelirroja. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, iguales a los de Carlisle (el padre de Edward y Ness). La verdad es que siempre me había llevado bien con ella, ambas nos juntábamos a hacerle la vida imposible a Edward cuando éramos más pequeños.

No había visto a la pequeña Nessie en todo el año, ya que ella iba en la Universidad de Illinois, en Chicago, y los tres no teníamos nada de tiempo con todos los putos exámenes y trabajos como para viajar a otro estado.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunté.

—Ayer en la noche. Creo que eran las 11 o algo así. Ed estaba durmiendo, así que lo llegué a saludar hoy en la mañana. —Sonrió.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más hasta que decidí que ya era hora de irme a mi casa. Eran las 10 y pensaba disfrutar el día con Edward y con mi papá. Nessie salió de la habitación y me vestí con un pantalón de yoga que tenía en el armario de Edward y una camiseta de él.

Cuando finalmente salí, me encontré con Ness a un lado de la puerta. Juro por Dios que me dio un susto de mierda. Y sí, se podría decir que la chica parecía una jodida lapa, pero la amaba demasiado como para molestarme por eso, y debía confesar que yo también la quería a cada puto momento a mi lado.

Llegamos a la cocina y el malditamente delicioso olor a tarta de arándanos me hizo llegar al mesón casi corriendo. Amaba esa mierda y mucho más si estaba recién hecha por Esme, quien por cierto se iba cada mañana a las 9 para su pequeña tienda.

— _Buongiorno, signorina_ —me saludó Carlisle—. Me alegro de verlas juntas de nuevo. —Sonrió mirándonos a Ness y a mí.

Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Vanessa y Edward, era descendiente de italianos, por lo que cada vez que tenía oportunidad, decía una que otra palabra en italiano, el cual lo había aprendido por su abuelo paterno. Él era, definitivamente, el doctor más entregado a su trabajo que he conocido en mi vida.

—Hola, Carlisle —respondí mientras me servía un gran pedazo de tarta—. ¿Y Edward? No lo vi esta mañana.

—Debe estar trotando aún, se fue temprano.

Vi el reloj de la pared y eran las diez veinte aproximadamente. Fruncí el ceño. Siempre que Edward iba a trotar no regresaba más tarde de las 9:30 de la mañana. Tal vez había ocurrido algo y simplemente quería quitarse el estrés trotando. O quizá simplemente fue a desayunar a la pastelería de Esme. Seguramente, el cabrón estaba comiéndose todos los jodidos pastelitos.

Carlisle se sentó con nosotras a tomarse un café antes de entrar a su turno en el Saint Joseph Hospital, en el cual trabajaba desde que éramos unos bebés. Y también, por cierto, era el hospital que me estaba guardando un lugar cuando me graduara de medicina. Sip, estaba estudiando la jodida carrera de medicina. Y sólo para aclarar, era una de las mejores alumnas de la puta generación.

Después de unos minutos, Carlisle se levantó y besó nuestras cabezas para irse al trabajo.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? ¿Cómo está Chicago? —pregunté a Nessie.

Ella se sonrojó casi de inmediato. Solté una risita. ¿En qué estaría metida esta chica?

—Mmm… pues bien, todo va muy bien. Demasiado bien, se podría decir. —Sonrió pícaramente.

Abrí mis ojos y grité:

—¡¿Qué no me has contado, pelirroja?!

—Bueno… puede que tenga un novio esperándome allí —dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

—¿Así que ya comenzaste a dejar corazones rotos?

—Nop, nada de corazones rotos. Me encanta… Creo que estoy enamorada de él —susurró la última parte.

Casi me atraganto con lo que dijo. ¿Amor? ¿Es que esta chica no aprende de las desgracias ajenas?

Claro que susurró la última parte, no quería que la escuchase. Yo era la menos indicada con quien hablar estas cosas, y ella lo sabía.

Era la menos indicada, porque simplemente no era de las que se veía que buscaban un amor para toda la vida. Pero, sin embargo, sí tenía una pequeña esperanza de que apareciera casi de la nada y que obviara lo puta que he sido en casi toda mi adolescencia y mi adultez. Que estuviera esperando a aquel hombre indicado, no quitaba que yo fuera casi una jodida alérgica al tema del amor. Sí, lo buscaba, pero tenía miedo a que me ilusionaran nuevamente y me rompieran el corazón como lo habían hecho hace tantos años atrás. No era una insensible de mierda, así que sí me he enamorado, hace —pareciera— millones de años. No he experimentado tal sentimiento desde aquel momento.

Alec McVey era el chico más introvertido de la escuela, era estudioso, afanado a la ciencia ficción, casi un nerd, pero también era muy, muy guapo. Estaba realmente bueno, y eso era decir mucho para un adolescente de 17 años. Nadie lo había notado. Nadie, excepto yo. Él iba en mi clase de arte y tuvimos que hacer el trabajo de final de curso, juntos. A él, claro, no le agradó en nada la idea, pero yo estaba que saltaba en una pata. Alec era mi amor platónico desde que habíamos entrado a la secundaria; tanto así, que Edward estaba harto de que le hablara de él todos los días. ¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? Era mi primer amor de adolescencia.

Todo pasó muy lento entre los dos. Alec era tan tímido que tuve que aprender a ser una lanzada. Le daba pequeñas pistas cuando nos juntábamos para terminar el proyecto final de arte, pero él parecía indiferente a ello. Así que tuve que confesarle mis sentimientos.

Decirle que estaba enamorada de él no fue nada de fácil. Él pensaba que le estaba haciendo una jodida broma de mal gusto, así que decidí que Edward le confirmara todo. Hablaron solos, y hasta hoy no sé qué se habían dicho, pero funcionó. Alec lo creyó finalmente.

No duramos mucho la verdad. Empezamos un Junio y terminamos en Octubre del mismo año. Fueron cuatro efímeros meses, pero eso no me impidió enamorarme más de lo que ya estaba y que sus caricias quedaran grabadas en mi piel. Sí, él fue mi puta primera vez. Y, bueno, yo no fui la suya —según él—. Luego de un mes de relación, él ya me estaba diciendo que me amaba profundamente, y yo, como una jodida estúpida, le creí con lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Ese verano, Alec volvió cambiado del campamento —el cual duraba 3 semanas— que le obligaban a ir sus padres todos los años. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero Edward sí que lo hizo. Me advirtió, incluso, de que tuviera cuidado con él, pero no le hice caso.

El caso es que desde Junio a finales de Octubre el cabrón me tuvo completamente engañada. Sí, toda la jodida relación había sido una total y vil mentira de su parte. Me había dicho que me amaba para acostarse conmigo, mientras hacía lo mismo con otras chicas de otras escuelas. Al parecer, el parecer tímido sólo era una maldita fachada.

Luego de que Edward lo atrapara engañándome (si, Edward lo hizo), yo despotriqué frente a su cara que era un maricón y que se lo haría saber a todas las chicas con que se acostaba. Él por su parte, me amenazó con contarles a todos la verdad un poco alterada: diría que yo le había engañado y que era una hija de puta. Finalmente, cuando Edward escuchó aquello (sí, Edward estaba a mi lado cuando ocurrió) se abalanzó contra él y le golpeó hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente. Si yo no le hubiera detenido, mi mejor amigo lo deja muerto a mitad de la calle. Con esos golpes pudimos evitar, por suerte, los rumores que tenía planeados Alec.

Fueron semanas de sufrimiento, en las cuales Edward fue mi mayor apoyo.

Pero hubo un día que me desperté con una rabia casi irracional. ¡El hijo de perra se iba a salir con la suya! Cada día en la escuela, Alec me miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, como si mis ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto le alimentasen ese horrible monstruo que estaba dentro de él. No podía soportar que él me viera así. Necesitaba vengarme de una forma u otra.

Lo mejor que se me vino a la mente en ese minuto de rabia irrefrenable fue comportarme como una ramera. La decisión no fue para nada aceptada por Edward, pero yo era una testaruda que necesitaba llamar la atención de sus padres —recién divorciados— de alguna forma. Para mí, esa opción resolvía todos mis problemas.

Con el tiempo, me di cuenta que no era así, pero el maldito de Alec se quedó tan tatuado en mi mente, que tuve miedo de iniciar relaciones formales unos años después.

—¿Enamorada dices? —pregunté con una sonrisa amable. Tampoco era tan hija de puta como para quitarle todas las ilusiones a mi pequeña amiga.

—Mmm… Eso creo. —Ella sonrió—. Quiero decir, él es todo lo que pudiera desear en un hombre. Es tal y como me imaginaba a mi hombre indicado. Tiene una sonrisa tan perfecta y unos ojos color miel tan cálidos. —Suspiró.

Me reí entre dientes. ¡La chica sí que había caído a los pies del hombre! Edward se moriría cuando lo supiera.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —pregunté.

—Jacob Black.

Casi se me sale una risa. ¿Jacob? ¡Tenía nombre de perro!

—Tiene nombre de perro —dijo una voz seria a mis espaldas.

Y no pude contener más mis risas. ¡Con Edward siempre pensábamos putamente igual!

—Ja, ja, miren cómo me rio —dijo Ness con sarcasmo.

Edward sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana. Ella no se pudo resistir y le devolvió la sonrisa. Sé que si Edward no estuviera totalmente sudado, Nessie se le hubiera tirado encima para darle un abrazo.

—Buenos días, Edward-Sudado-Cullen —saludé.

—Oh, hola. ¡Se me olvidó darte el abrazo de buenos días! Ven aquí, Bells. —Abrió sus brazos y dejó al descubierto todo el sudor en su camiseta que tenía bajo de éstos.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, me levanté como un resorte de mi silla y salí corriendo. Lamentablemente, el niño era más rápido que yo y me alzó en el aire.

—¡No! —chillé.

—¡Buenos días, niña-ruidosa-para-dormir! Supuse, con tooodos esos ronquidos que hiciste anoche, que dormiste bien.

—¡Mentiroso! Sabes que yo no ronco. —Fruncí mis labios y el ceño a la vez.

Él me bajó, me dio un beso en la frente y el maldito se rio de mí.

—Sí lo haces. —Finalizó la conversación—. Ahora, volviendo al tema de tu novio con nombre de perro, Ness.

Lancé un gritito de exasperación y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, cuando el brazo de mi tonto mejor amigo me atrajo a él.

—Ya, pequeña fiera, relájate.

Me quité su brazo de encima y me quedé a un lado enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya, lo siento, ¿sí? —susurró Edward en mi oído.

—Bien —acepté vencida y le sonreí para que no le quedara ninguna duda que ya todo estaba olvidado. No podía durar ni un minuto enojada con él, maldita sea.

—Entonces, háblame de ese tipo con nombre de perro, Vanessa —pronunció serio con los brazos cruzados. Tuve que aguantarme las risas. Pobre chico cuando conociera a la bestia de los celos Cullen.

—Hey, ¡ya basta! Deja tranquilo a Jake.

Me reí con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¡¿Jake?! ¿Le dices así, como al perro que tenían cuando éramos pequeños? —pregunté entre risas. Edward se me unió y comenzó a decir incoherencias sobre qué bueno sería conocerlo y mostrarle fotos del dicho perro para compararles y saber si se parecían.

—¡Ya! ¡Basta! —gritó Ness con su rostro enrojecido de furia—. No es justo que los dos se junten y confabulen contra mí.

—No confabulamos contra ti, chiquitita —informé—, sólo nos reímos del nombre de tu novio. —Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

—No es justo, Bella, no le conoces, ¡él es un buen chico!

—Bien, más le vale que lo sea —amenazó Edward—. Ahora lo importante, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Uhh… tiene 24 —dijo susurrando.

—¿24 dices? ¡¿24?! —gritó Edward.

Abrí mis ojos, impresionada. ¿De dónde salió este Edward celoso y demandante? ¿Dónde estaba el Edward dulce, alegre e inalterable? ¿En serio estaba gritando por cinco años de diferencia? Quiero decir, es la puta vida de Ness, a él no debería de importarle ni una mierda si sale con chicos "mayores."

—¡No puedes estar saliendo con un graduado!

—¡No se ha graduado aún! —gritó de vuelta la hermana.

—Independientemente, Vanessa Carlie, no puedes salir con un chico mayor que tú por cinco putos años. ¡Tiene mi jodida edad!

—Oye, oye, oye, Edward —interrumpí—, ¿estás hablando en serio? —Él me miró con una ceja alzada, como diciendo: "¿Tú que crees, joder?"—. ¡Son cinco malditos años de diferencia! ¡Vane tiene 19! Entiéndelo de una puta vez. Diferente sería si tuviera 17, pero ya es mayor de edad, Edward, no puedes ponerle trabas en un noviazgo, porque es _su_ vida, suya, Edward, no tuya.

—No te metas aquí, Bella —gruñó.

—¡Eres un jodido exagerado! No logro saber cómo Kate aún te soporta. Y siento compasión por tus futuras hijas.

Edward me miró como si quisiera que miles de cuchillas vinieran de la nada y me atravesaran lentamente solamente para ver mi sufrimiento. Y yo, por mi parte, lo miré como si quisiera que una bola demoledora lo aplastara contra el muro de un edificio.

—Hey, chicos —llamó Ness—. No es por interrumpir la batalla de miradas que están teniendo aquí, pero como que es mi asunto si Jacob tiene 24 años. No me importa lo que diga ninguno de los dos, o que si tiene el nombre de nuestro perro de cuando éramos pequeños, solo me importa que es una excelente persona y que lo amo, y nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Al parecer, con ese pequeño discurso, Edward pudo calmarse completamente. Pude vislumbrar una pequeña mueca de comprensión en su rostro, como si él estuviera pasando exactamente lo mismo. Supongo que lo sentía con Kate.

—Okey, Vane, lo siento, tienes razón —le sonrió Edward y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Suspiré tranquilamente y me dispuse a irme a mi hogar. Me despedí de los chicos y salí por la puerta principal. Casi me caigo corriendo por el césped para llegar a mi casa, pero logré llegar a salvo.

Cuando abrí la puerta principal de casa, mi papá estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable con el periódico en sus manos. Parecía concentrado.

—Hola, pá —saludé.

—Hey, pequeña, ¿cómo estaba Edward?

—Bien.

—Esme nos invitó a cenar —informó concentrado en el periódico.

—¡Qué bien! ¿A qué hora debemos estar en la residencia Cullen? —pregunté con un raro acento, era entre británico e italiano.

Charlie me vio con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de diversión en los labios.

—A las 7:30, así que no hagas planes, por favor. Supongo que nos quedaremos hasta tarde.

—Okey —respondí.

Me fui a mi habitación y dispuse a bañarme. ¡Me sentía hecha un puto asco!

Antes de meterme a la ducha, llamé a Alice, Jasper y Rose —quien estaba por Denver visitando a una tía— para invitarlos a la cena que se haría en la casa de Esme. Ella siempre nos decía que podíamos invitar a quienes quisiéramos; además, Esme los conocía a todos muy bien.

.

Después de que mi rutina de limpieza hubo acabado, preparé pollo con verduras para almorzar con mi padre. Ya era el segundo almuerzo que compartía con él y sabía, por sus gestos, que había extrañado mis comidas. No era que mi padre no cocinara nada de nada, pero él prefería mil veces la comida que hacía yo a la que hacía el.

Justo cuando acabamos de almorzar, mi mamá me llamó a mi celular.

—¡Bella! —exclamó mi madre cuando contesté.

—Hola, má.

—Ayer te llamé incontables veces a tu móvil, hija, ¿dónde estabas que no contestabas? —preguntó en un tono serio.

Carajo, sabía lo que se venía, siempre era lo mismo. Siempre que utilizaba ese jodido tono era para "regañarme" —entre comillas, ya que nunca lo dejaba expresado— por mi estilo de vida. Aunque intentara por todos los putos medios de que mis padres no sospecharan lo que hacía en las fiestas a las que iba, ellos lo sabían, claro que lo hacían, no eran tontos.

—Salí con Rose, mamá —respondí.

—Sí, okey, eso suena bastante convincente, Isabella —me dijo en un tono irónico—. Sólo te diré que te cuides, ¿bien?

—¡Mamá! Ya —la corté—. No quiero hablar del tema. Sólo te diré que Rose te envió bastantes saludos anoche.

—Bien. Supongo que al menos leíste mi mensaje.

—Sí, má… Edward quería saber si…

—Sí, está invitado, obviamente —me interrumpió—. Él ya me dijo que vendría, así que supongo que tú también lo harás —dijo alegre.

Suspiré.

—Ese es el plan —respondí más relajada—. Creo que estaremos un par de semanas aquí en Denver y luego partiremos a Jacksonville.

Mi madre se había cambiado a Jacksonville a principios de este año. Ella amaba el calor, así que era un lugar perfecto para ella.

—Está bien, cariño. Sólo avísame cuando tengas el horario del vuelo para que yo los vaya a buscar al aeropuerto, ¿sí?

—Tenlo por seguro.

Luego de unas palabras más, mi madre se despidió y colgamos.

La cena con los Cullen comenzaba en unas cuantas horas más, así que decidí ir antes para ayudar a Esme en lo que pudiera.

Fui a mi cuarto, y buscando entre la ropa que traje en mi gigantesca maleta —de verdad era gigante, nada de sarcasmo por aquí—, decidí utilizar un vestido corto. Era azul, con encaje blanco en la parte del pecho. Era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego era suelto hasta arriba de las rodillas. Elegí unos tacones altos color crema, y finalmente, mi pelo lo dejé suelto y en ondas. La razón de por qué iba tan "elegante" era porque todas las cenas que organizaban los Cullen al principio del verano, cuando todos estábamos en Denver, eran semi-formales.

Salí de mi habitación poniéndome los tacones a trompicones, dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada.

—Hey, hey, hey, jovencita, alto ahí —exclamó Charlie.

Lo miré fijamente y con las cejas alzadas una vez que estuve completamente derecha sobre mis zapatos.

—¿Adónde vas tan arreglada? —preguntó con una mirada severa.

—Donde los Cullen, papá. Iré a ayudar a Esme con la cena. Al fin y al cabo, vienen _todos_ , y cuando digo todos, eso incluye a Emmett, sabes que hay un montón de comida por preparar.

—Oh, bien, lo siento. Dile a Esme que llevaré un vino de la reserva.

Oh, sí, mi padre, un policía retirado hace un par de años, coleccionaba vinos desde que se casó con mi madre, hace más de veinte años. La verdad es que tenía una gran variedad, y Carlisle cada vez la aumentaba con una o dos botellas más cuando iba a las conferencias de médicos en los distintos estados del país.

Después de despedirme de papá me fui tranquilamente a la casa de al lado.

Esme me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y un delantal con tres pares de manitos pintadas en él. Sonreí por verlo impecable y sin ningún daño. Esme siempre decía que era uno de sus mayores tesoros, ya que lo habíamos hecho Edward, Ness y yo cuando éramos pequeños. En el delantal salían nuestras manos con nuestros respectivos nombres arriba de ellas. Y cerrábamos la "obra de arte" con un «Te amamos.»

—¡Bella, cariño! —Me saludó, dándome un gran y apretado abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí, cielo?

—Quise venir a ayudarte un poco. Supe que venía Emmett, así que…

Luego de que Esme me agradeciera y yo le dijera que Charlie traía el alcohol, nos dirigimos ambas a la enorme y hermosa cocina de Esme.

—¿Y Edward? —pregunté al no verlo merodeando por ahí, buscando qué comer.

—Está en su habitación hablando con Kate.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse el delantal que Esme me ofrecía.

Kate Lockwood era la actual novia de Edward. Era bastante simpática; la chica que mi mejor amigo merecía, porque, ¡rayos!, ella era jodidamente dulce. Si es que no hubiera tenido que correr a cuidar a su abuela que estaba enferma, seguramente nos hubiéramos hecho buenas amigas, ya que pasaba la mayoría del jodido tiempo en nuestro departamento; ya se imaginarán para qué…

Esme estaba haciendo carne asada al horno, así que para acompañar decidimos un puré de papas, y verduras salteadas; además de varias ensaladas que Edward haría.

Faltaba media hora para que la carne estuviera lista (y para que la cena comenzara) cuando llegó Emmett, el tío-muy-joven de Edward. Emmett Cullen era hijo del segundo matrimonio del papá de Carlisle —Edward—. Eso los hacía sólo medios hermanos, pero ellos se trataban como si lo fueran completamente. Emmett tenía sólo 27 años.

—¡Hola, Chocolate! —exclamó cuando entró a la cocina y me vio junto a Esme.

—Hola, tío Emm —lo molesté de vuelta.

Me entrecerró los ojos reprobatoriamente y luego me abrazó como sólo él lo sabe hacer: rompiéndome todos los putos huesos.

—¿Dónde está tu menta, eh, Chocolate? —preguntó cuando ya me puso sobre mis pies.

—Está hablando con su novia. —Me encogí de hombros. Emmett saludó a su cuñada, Esme, con un beso en la mejilla.

Él jadeó dramáticamente con una mano en su corazón.

—Eso es imposible, Chocolate. Sabes que el relleno de menta no puede estar separado de su chocolate.

—Bueno, eso díselo a él.

—Y me tendrá que escuchar, Chocolate, como el tío que soy.

Todo el tema de "chocolate y su relleno de menta" era como Emmett se refería a Edward y a mí. Era una simple cosa sobre los colores de nuestro ojos —yo los tenía del color del chocolate y Edward del color de la menta—. En un principio sólo lo decía por separado, pero como luego se dio cuenta que pasábamos _todo_ el jodido tiempo juntos, que decidió llamarnos «Chocolate Menta» cuando nos veía juntos, y cuando no lo estábamos, simplemente nos reprendía y comenzaba a despotricar que su genialidad de apodo no funcionaba así.

De a poco, fueron llegando los invitados: Rose, Jasper, Carmen —la abuela de Edward—, Alice, Carlisle y Charlie. Rose, Jasper y Alice siempre estaban incluidos en las reuniones "familiares Cullen-Swan" simplemente porque Jasper era mi primo y Alice y Rose ya eran de la familia. Esme les había tomado mucho cariño a todos.  
Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, unos diez minutos después que todos llegaran, y de a poco comenzamos a conversar de variados temas, la universidad, Nueva York, Chicago, y el más temido por mí: matrimonio.

—Y díganme, Chocolate Menta, ¿cuándo tendremos la boda? —Emmett preguntó, haciendo que reinara un enorme silencio en la mesa.

Lo miré seriamente y sacudí la cabeza, comenzando a molestarme. No le di importancia y seguí comiendo la putamente deliciosa comida que preparamos con Esme hace algunas horas.

Supuse que nadie iba a seguir lanzando esos putos comentarios de mierda que nos comprometían a mí y a Edward como una pareja enamorada cuando Carlisle preguntó sobre la universidad a Alice, pero mi querido primo —sip, sarcasmo puro— siguió el jueguito de Emmett:

—Emmett tiene razón, Bell, supongo que se la pasan bastante bien en el departamento en Nueva York ustedes solos —dijo con voz contenida para no soltar la carcajada.

Suspiré y no hice caso, tratando de concentrarme en lo que Alice estaba contando, reanudando lo que Jasper había cortado.

—Si se quedaron callados, Chocolate Menta —dijo Emmett en un tono más alto, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando—, supondré que Jasper tiene razón. Sólo espero que no traigan un bebé al mundo muy pronto. —Movió las cejas.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Charlie—. Edward sabe muy bien que deben casarse primero, ¿cierto, yerno?

Edward a mi derecha se aclaró la garganta y miró a su plato a medio comer. Su postura era tensa, al igual que la mía. Creo que como nos quedamos callados, sin protestar nada, los presentes supusieron que sus jodidos comentarios no nos molestaban y siguieron:

—Oh, claro que Edward propondrá matrimonio antes de tener hijos, se le ha criado como un caballero —aportó Carmen.

—¡¿Imaginas los bebés de Bella y Edward, Allie?! —exclamó Rose emocionada a mi izquierda.

—¡Apuesto que serán hermosos! —respondió.

—Retiren lo que dije —agregó Carmen—. Edward, cariño, ¿podrían ya ponerse a hacer bebés? Estoy ansiosa por ser bisabuela.

—¡Quiero sobrinitos! —exclamó Ness dando aplausos pequeños.

A estas alturas, estaba respirando pesado y mi uñas se enterraban en mi palma.

—Sí, sí, todos estamos muy ansiosos por los bebés de Chocolate Menta —dijo Emmett—. Así que, yo sólo diré que espero la invitación a la boda pron…

Y exploté.

—¡¿Pueden parar?! —grité, parándome de mi silla. Creo que más de alguno saltó por mi grito—. ¿No pueden entender acaso que _no_ estamos enamorados? Edward _no_ me ama a mí, y yo _no_ lo amo a él. Y si por si se lo preguntaban, _no_ nos enamoraremos en un futuro, ni próximo, ni lejano, eso _nunca_ pasará. _No_ habrá matrimonio, _no_ habrá bebés, en ningún… puto… orden.

»Lo siento si rompimos sus esperanzas de un próximo matrimonio, sobrinos, nietos o bisnietos. Simplemente entiendan de una maldita jodida vez que Edward y yo _no_ somos compatibles, no de esa forma. Él es mi hermano, no tengo otra forma de verlo.

En todo mi pequeño monólogo, mi voz cambiaba a cada vez más alto en las partes de los negativos para resaltarlos, y no había ninguna mosca volando.

—Permiso —dije con la respiración agitada.

Salí de la casa Cullen, no sin antes tomar mi chaqueta de cuero del sillón, la cual me había traído Charlie cuando había llegado.

Hola! n.n Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi. Las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar :)

Solo quiero hacer una aclaración: La historia ya empieza con algo muy cliché, con lo de la amistad y que uno esté enamorado del otro, además de que Bella empezó con su "vida libertina" por una desilusión amorosa, así que el resto de la historia no va a serlo demasiado, con el tiempo sabrán a lo que me refiero ;)

Díganme lo que opinan de los nuevos personajes que se van viendo :) Jake aparecerá, pero no será un problema :3 "Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar, dar favorito y alerta a la historia :D De verdad me alegro cada vez que me dicen que les gusta :)

Un beso y un abrazo n.n

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie

PD: Espero que todas las chicas que viven en Chile también, estén muy bien :* Fuerza! Y Felices Fiestas Patrias! (A todas las que las hayan tenido en estos días)


	4. Encuentro Desagradable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 4_ _: Encuentro Desagradable_

* * *

 **POV Bella**

Cuando salí de la casa de los Cullen, me dirigí a una de las plazas que quedaban cerca, donde con Edward, cuando éramos más pequeños, pasábamos una gran cantidad de tiempo allí. Y no bromeo; prácticamente pasábamos todo el jodido día ahí, sin aburrirnos.

Ya cuando era una adolescente, una con nula experiencia en hombres, me gustaba venir aquí para imaginarme que, en un futuro cercano, estaría como las parejas enamoradas que se veían. Obviamente, después de lo que pasó con Alec, mi percepción del amor cambió, y esa niña con sueños inocentes se enterró en lo más profundo de mi ser, donde casi ni yo la sentía o escuchaba.

Me senté en una de las muchas bancas que se encontraban ahí y empecé a pensar en lo que había pasado en la cena.

Me sentía traicionada por todo el mundo, incluyendo a Carlisle, Esme y Edward —quienes fueron los únicos que se ahorraron comentarios—, porque aunque pudieron decir algo para que todos pararan con el jueguito, no lo hicieron.

No entendía el ímpetu que todos tenían para que Edward y yo fuéramos novios. Nunca habíamos demostrado a los demás que nos veíamos como algo más que amigos; de hecho, con Edward nunca había pasado nada más que abrazos larguísimos, besos en la frente y en la mejilla. Y si en algún momento, pasara algo más entre nosotros, como besos o sexo, sería completamente extraño para ambos. Los dos nos veíamos como hermanos.

Creo que toda nuestra jodida vida hemos sido molestados por nuestra familia entera. ¿Es que no se cansarían algún día?

—¿Puedo? —preguntaron a mi lado. Era Alice. Asentí con la cabeza.

»Bells, perdona por haber seguido el juego de Emmett —comenzó—, pero todos esperamos con tanta ansia de que estén juntos, solo porque creemos que serían perfectos como pareja; traen una historia tan larga detrás de ustedes que uno tiende a pensar que terminarán cansándose y todo eso…

—Sí, llevamos una muy larga historia detrás de nosotros, pero de amistad. Nunca he pensado en Edward como algo más, ni él tampoco —dije con convicción—. Nunca ha pasado algo como para que los demás se entusiasmen de que nosotros terminaremos siendo pareja. Y en un punto, los entiendo. Sí, sería una hermosa historia de amor —dije sarcásticamente—. Pero exploté. Ya no soporto esas bromitas, ¿sabes?

—Bien… Solo te pido que no te enojes con Carmen. Ella de verdad se pondría mal si lo hicieras. Tienes que entender que Edward y Ness son sus únicos nietos y ella espera conocer a sus bisnietos, por lo que la opción más pronta es su nieto mayor.

—¿Y por qué piensa en mí y no en Kate? Edward ha estado con ella por más de un año.

—Edward no la ha presentado a la familia, solo habla de ella. Por lo tanto, Carmen tiene una mala imagen de Kate. —Fruncí el ceño—. No que Edward hable mal de ella, lo sabes. Sólo que Carmen piensa que es Kate quien no se ha atrevido a conocer a la familia de su novio.

—Bueno, si la conociera, de seguro que le encantaría que Kate fuera la madre de sus bisnietos.

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de mi amiga. Ella, lentamente me acarició el cabello. Como cuando éramos niñas. Alice siempre ha llevado el cabello corto, por lo que siempre jugaba con el mío, peinándolo de distintas formas.

.

Después de la charla con Alice, me fui directo a mi casa y me metí en mi habitación. Dejé la ventana sin el seguro puesto, por si a Edward se le ocurría colarse en mi habitación, me metí en mi cama y apagué la luz.

Pude perfectamente tomar la sugerencia de Alice en ir a la casa de los Cullen nuevamente y hablar con los demás para que vieran que no estaba tan enfadada como todos pensaban, pero decidí que mañana sería ideal; habría pasado un tiempo y yo no hablaría desde el poco de rabia que quedaba en mi cuerpo aún.

Edward estaba sosteniendo a un bebé, no sabía si era niño o niña, y yo le miraba sonriendo. Edward, por su parte, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Un calor en mi pecho me dijo que ese bebé era especial para mí.

De pronto, el bebé no era tan pequeño, y aparentaba a un niño de unos cuatro años. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El pequeño tenía un hermoso y rizado cabello color chocolate y unos bonitos ojos color miel. Cuando llegó a mí, mi primer impulso fue tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo fuerte para sentir su delicioso aroma a bebé.

—Mami —pronunció, dirigiéndose a mí.

Abrí los ojos apresuradamente y sentí el mismo calor en mi pecho que sentí cuando supe que el niño de mi sueño era alguien especial para mí.

Miré a mi alrededor y estaba claro. La ventana de mi habitación de adolescente estaba abierta y corría una suave y refrescante brisa. Probablemente, Charlie la abrió.

Suspiré y me levanté. Por la posición del sol, debían de ser las nueve de la mañana más o menos. Me duché rápidamente y me vestí con unos shorts, una playera y unas Vans. Quería ir a ver a Esme lo más rápido posible por disculparme por haberme exaltado en su casa. Quiero decir, era lo correcto, ¿no? Si yo hubiera sido un poco más paciente con los putos comentarios, la cena no se habría arruinado.

Me encontré a Charlie en el desayunador con una humeante taza de café y el periódico.

—Buenos días —saludé, tímidamente.

Mi padre, por su parte, me dio una media sonrisa, en la cual se podía ver un poco de arrepentimiento. Se levantó y me besó la coronilla.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí. —Restándole el extraño sueño del bebé que aún me tenía con una maldita sensación extraña en el pecho—. ¿Tú? —pregunté mientras me movía en la cocina para hacer unos huevos con tocino para mí y Charlie.

—Bien… —Se quedó en silencio un momento y agregó—: Siento haber dicho esos comentarios ayer en la cena, hija.

Suspiré mientras sacaba el sartén de la cocina y lo ponía en la encimera. Me serví jugo de naranja, me senté y vi a mi papá a los ojos.

—No te preocupes. —Me encogí de hombros—. Solo no entiendo por qué tan eufóricos de que Edward y yo estemos juntos como pareja.

—Bueno, por mi parte…, estoy preocupado por ti, Bella. —Fruncí el ceño, no comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar. Él suspiró—. Quiero decir, no estoy de acuerdo al estilo de vida que tienes, Bella, y lo sabes. —Tomó mi mano—. No te juzgo, es tu cuerpo, y desde siempre, tú eres la dueña de él y puedes hacer con él lo que se te da la reverenda gana, solo que algunas personas no piensan igual que yo.

»Hija, no es nada agradable escuchar a la gente del vecindario diciendo que mi hija es una… —Se quedó en silenció y luego continuó con un suspiro—: una cualquiera.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas traicioneras. Cuando empecé con todo este remolino de parejas sexuales, Edward, un buen consejero como siempre, me advirtió que la otra gente podría juzgar. Me había prometido a mí misma y a él que no me importarían las opiniones de los demás, porque ¿qué tiene de malo disfrutar de mi cuerpo mientras pueda? Sin embargo, Edward me encontró más de una vez llorando por los jodidos comentarios que escuchaba en el instituto y luego en la universidad; después, con el tiempo, me hice inmune a ellos. Pero nunca pensé que esos jodidamente horribles comentarios llegarían a mi padre alguna vez. Y dolía. Dolía mucho.

Solté un sollozo y mi papá se acercó a abrazarme. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y lloré libremente.

—Sólo quiero que tú estés bien, princesa. Te mereces todo en este mundo y más. Y espero que en algún punto de tu vida, un chico bueno te conozca, vea lo buena que eres y puedas formar una hermosa familia. Y si no quieres eso, simplemente espero que tengas éxito en cada una de las cosas que hagas.

Suspiré y sonreí separándome de su abrazo. Me puse en puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, con su bigote picándome mi cara.

Luego de eso, continuamos el desayuno normalmente. Obviamente yo estaba más abstraída, recordando cada una de sus palabras.

Sabía que mi papá era muy consciente del tipo de relaciones que yo llevaba, pero nunca dijo nada, sólo unos cuantos comentarios de que me cuidara, porque cargar con una ETS o un bebé a edad temprana era muy difícil. Sin embargo, el hecho de que otros dijeran en frente de Charlie que yo era casi una puta, me hacía sentir terriblemente mal, pero nunca tan mal como para dejar el tipo de relaciones que yo llevaba; quiero decir, si es que algún día dejaba de tenerlas, iba a ser por mí y no por un par de jodidas viejas chismosas.

Luego de despedirme de mi papá, fui al garaje a buscar mi bicicleta de adolescencia (era una simple de paseo color celeste) para ir a ver a Esme a la tienda. Eran las 11 de la mañana, así que tal vez me encontraría a Edward o a Ness.

Luego de media hora pedaleando, llegué al local donde Esme hacía sus maravillosos _pies_ , tartas, pasteles y cupcakes. El local se veía bastante lleno. Supongo que ser la mejor tienda de pasteles, donde además servían unos desayunos espectaculares, llevaba a todo este gentío.

Entré y me dirigí a la cocina inmediatamente ante la mirada de sorpresa —y otros, rabia— de algunos que estaban en la larga fila frente a la caja registradora.

—¡Hola, Charlotte! —saludé a la cajera.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? —Sonrió—. Serían 6 con cincuenta, señor —informó al hombre frente a ella.

—Estoy bien. Veo que esto está copadísimo. Hablo con Esme y te ayudo, ¿bien?

—Okey, ¡gracias!

Sonreí a la chica que entregaba los pedidos —quien era nueva—, y me metí en la cocina.

Esme estaba en la zona de decorado de pasteles. Parecía un lindo pastel de cumpleaños para niño.

—Bells, cielo, qué alegría verte aquí —me saludó cuando me vio a su lado. Le di un abrazo rápido y ella siguió decorando el pastel, mientras me ofrecía algún pastel o cupcake. Obviamente le dije que sí y elegí un cupcake "Chocolate Menta". Sí, no había casualidad alguna entre el sobrenombre que nos puso Emmett a Edward y a mí con el pastelito. Según Esme, era el cupcake que más se vendía. Había inventado la receta, años atrás, una vez que Edward y yo estuvimos peleados por una semana (lo máximo que hemos durado en toda nuestra vida), y luego ambos pedimos perdón al mismo tiempo porque los dos ya no podíamos estar más separados del otro. Esme observó la escena y le cautivó lo dulce que habíamos sido al disculparnos (el chocolate) y luego lo fresco que fue todo, como si nada hubiera pasado (la menta). Al principio, no le tenía un nombre específico, así que Esme sólo lo dejaba en el mostrador y sus clientes lo pedían por el color. Después, Emmett vino de visita y decidió llamarnos Chocolate Menta oficialmente. Y el nombre se quedó para el cupcake. No era muy original para un pequeño pastelito, pero funcionaba para Esme y los demás.

—Esme —llamé luego de que me acomodara en un banquito a su lado con mi "Chocolate Menta" viéndola decorar torta tras torta. Ella lo hacía tan calmada y con tanta dedicación, que se notaba en su rostro que amaba hacer esto.

Ella me respondió con un "mmm" y yo continué:

—Quiero disculparme por arruinar la cena ayer por la noche.

Ella levantó la vista, alarmada, y dejó a un lado todo para enfrentarme.

—Cariño, por nada en el mundo digas eso —dijo suavemente, tocando mi mejilla—. Tú no la arruinaste, se arruinó por todos esos comentarios de los demás.

—Pero me refiero a que no debí reaccionar tan explosiva. Otras veces no he reaccionado así, solo lo dejaba pasar.

—Bueno, pero llega un punto en donde hay que decirle a todos explícitamente que la situación te molesta, no con todas esas groserías de por medio, por supuesto —sonrió.

Yo reí quedito y asentí. Le di un fuerte abrazo y ella siguió con su tarea.

Luego de un momento, Edward apareció casi de la nada detrás de Esme y la abrazó, haciéndola saltar del susto.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! —exclamó Esme. Luego de que se repuso del susto, se dio la vuelta y le abrazó fuerte, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí ante el gesto.

—¿Qué haces, peque? —me preguntó mientras veía entre los platos qué conseguir.

—Como nuestro cupcake —le señalé. Él sonrió victorioso cuando vio lo que estaba comiendo y con un movimiento rápido me lo sacó de entre mis manos y le dio el último mordisco. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me tiré contra él. El único objetivo de su vida era molestarme hasta el infierno. Y el mío era golpearle cuando lograba su objetivo. Así comencé a golpearle tal y como lo hacía cuando éramos unos niños, débil pero certeramente. Edward solo se reía de mis golpecitos, aunque luego no lo haría, eso era seguro.

—¡Sólo tenías que pedir uno! —le grité cuando dejé de golpearlo.

—Lo sé, pero quería el tuyo, tiene más Chocolate —me sonrió mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Suspiré y me di por vencida. Miré a mi alrededor y todos los ayudantes de cocina estaban viéndonos divertidos. Todos nos conocían desde que éramos unos bebés, así que siempre que no estaba Esme, nos consentían a mí y a Edward. Me ruboricé un poco y fui a la caja para comprar dos Chocolate Menta más.

Le di uno a Edward y me senté a su lado, frente a Esme, viendo cómo decoraba pastel tras pastel. Pasamos la mañana entera en Esme's (yo ayudando un poco a Charlotte y Edward merodeando por allí) y luego nos fuimos a almorzar a mi casa con mi papá, quien acababa de terminar una mesa de centro en el taller que tenía al fondo del patio. Desde que tenía 10 años, más o menos, Charlie comenzó a tener como hobbie la carpintería. Hacía muebles hermosos que lo vendía fácilmente. Ya cuando se retiró hace unos pocos meses, empezó a hacerlo diariamente y era feliz haciéndolo.

Después de comer, Charlie se fue a su taller a terminar una estantería para uno de los vecinos de la cuadra, y nosotros, por nuestra parte, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver películas.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde, Edward se fue a su casa y yo llamé a Alice para salir junto con Rose y Ness. Quedamos en que a las diez nos juntaríamos e iríamos a algún bar a pasar el rato conversando.

.

El _Cedar Creek Pub_ estaba llenísimo cuando llegamos. Era un pequeño bar restaurant donde siempre íbamos con Alice y Rose luego de que cumplimos los 21. Muchas veces, durante las vacaciones, veníamos todos los días a cenar en el "Happy hour."

—Suerte que mi papá conoce a Marcus —dice Ness, caminando junto a nosotras hacia la mesa que estaba reservada. Sí, teníamos suerte porque o si no, no tendríamos mesa ni podríamos entrar con Ness que tenía solo 19 años.

Marcus McKee era un viejo amigo de Carlisle y Charlie, con quien compartían el gusto por el vino y demás. Lo conocieron cuando él se mudó de Los Angeles a Denver. Venía saliendo de una relación un poco tormentosa con su ex mujer. Digamos que Marcus habían elegido un poco mal la persona con quien casarse, ya que ésta terminó siendo un poco psicópata —esa es una de las palabras más suaves para describirla—.

Di un vistazo a la barra y saludé con la mano a Marcus que estaba sirviendo bebidas con Dydime, su actual pareja. Era una de las mujeres más bondadosas que yo he conocido en toda mi vida, y ella sí que era la indicada para el bueno de Marcus. Ambos nos sonrieron cuando vieron que habíamos llegado.

Cuando nos sentamos, Alice comenzó a preguntarle a Ness sobre su nuevo novio en Chicago. Yo sólo miré a Vane y la escuché.

—Es estudiante de Ingeniería —informó—. Lo sé, es extraño que una estudiante de Literatura sea novia de uno de ingeniería, pero teníamos amigos en común y nos conocimos en el cumpleaños de una de mis compañeras.

—A mí no me parece muy extraño —opinó Rose—. Quiero decir, miles de personas en la calle se conocen y estudian cosas completamente contrarias.

—Sí, pero nunca pensé que iba a estar con un chico que no estudiara algo de mi área. Menos que fuera un ingeniero… Tenía un maldito prejuicio que eran horriblemente cuadrados, pero Jake no es nada así, ama la filosofía y la literatura, solo que los números le llaman más.

—Me alegro que estés con alguien con quien compartes cosas en común, eso es importante —le dije sonriendo.

Cuando Alice iba a agregar algo, el mesero se acercó con las cartas y la recibí sin poner atención en quién era. Rose, a mi lado, se tensó y la miré extrañada.

—Hola, Bella —saludó una voz que no pensé que volvería a escuchar. Y ahí entendí por qué Rose se había inquietado. Suspiré y me di la vuelta a mirarlo.

—Hola, Alec —respondí sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

—Me extraña verte por aquí un día sábado en la noche. Uno creería que estarías en una cama a esta hora y no precisamente para dormir, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

En mi estómago hubo una puntada, como si con esas palabras ya me hubiera dado el primer golpe de la pelea de la noche. Me sentía como si estuviera en un ring de lucha libre y en cualquier momento alguien tomaría una silla y la tiraría en contra de la cabeza del otro.

Justo en ese momento, no supe por qué me había acostado con él cuando era más joven. Él se notaba tan poco simpático a la vista. ¿Cómo pude haber sido engañada doblemente por el maldito bastardo?

—Porque sigues siendo una puta, ¿cierto? —continuó—. Te entregaste tan fácil a mí hace años atrás, lo harías de nuevo, ¿verdad?

La furia brotó en mí y le di una cachetada en su rostro.

—Oh, no sabía que podría ofender a una _puta_ —dijo la palabra casi con asco—. Porque eso es lo que eres, Isabella.

—No te atrevas a decir cómo soy, porque no me conoces realmente, Alec.

—Dilo a ti misma todas las veces que quieras, pero sabes que eres una maldita puta. —Sus palabras a este punto ya no me estaban afectando, pero lo que dijo luego fue un golpe muy bajo—: Hasta Edward lo sabe, Bella, y toda tu familia.

Lo miré fijamente sin demostrar cuánto me dolía esa afirmación.

Marcus vino por detrás de Alec y puso su mano en el hombro.

—Chico, creo que está de más decir que estás despedido luego de ese comportamiento tan grosero con una clienta. Toma tus cosas y te vas enseguida —dijo con voz dura.

Alec me miró con ira y luego se fue a los vestidores de los trabajadores.

Agarré mi bolso y me fui en silencio a la entrada del local. Tomaría un taxi y me iría directo al aeropuerto, no soportaba ni un minuto más en esta ciudad de mierda. Había olvidado por qué amaba tanto vivir en Nueva York, allí no había nadie que pudiera dañarme en contra de mi voluntad. Y aunque no lo hubiera querido, Alec sí me hizo daño esta vez. Sabía perfectamente cómo se vería desde afuera como yo me comportaba, sabía perfectamente que la gente hablaba —incluso en Nueva York—, pero eran murmuraciones a mi espalda que no me molestaban. Alec había llegado a un punto en el que me dolía. Decir que Edward sabía que era una especie de puta me había llegado, porque mi amigo era muy bueno para una persona como yo. No lo merecía. Y lo sabía. Estaba presente en mi mente siempre, aunque algunas veces, más latente que otras. Nunca lo había hablado con Edward, sabía que se enojaría si dijera todo aquello.

Estaba a punto de tomar el taxi cuando una mano me tiró de mi brazo y me dio la vuelta.

Era Edward.

Y no pude contenerme más y me eché a sus brazos a llorar.

* * *

Hola! Primero, lo siento por no haber subido ayer, pero estuve un poco ocupada :/

Segundo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 Pobre Bella, no? Ya está viendo las consecuencias... Solo les advierto que Edward y Bella son unos mentirosos en algunas cosas. Qué piensan del sueño que tuvo?

En lo personal, me encanta que Charlie sea así de "relajado" porque, al fin y al cabo, es la vida de Bella y mucho no puede hacer, solo aconsejarle.

El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Edward ;)

Cuídense mucho, mucho :)

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	5. Jacksonville: Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 5_ _: Jacksonville: Parte 1_

* * *

 **Edward POV**

La sonrisa de Bella se amplió más cuando el pequeño, de aproximadamente un año, caminó hacia mí con sus bracitos delante de él, tambaleándose un poco. Cuando llegó a mí lo alcé en mis brazos y le di un beso en su frente. No sabía qué relación tenía conmigo, pero estaba seguro que era alguien muy especial para mí y sobre todo para Bella.

—Pa… pa —balbuceó.

Miré a Bella con una sonrisa en mis labios, pero ella estaba con el ceño fruncido. Vino hacia mí y quitó al bebé de mis brazos. El pequeño comenzó a llorar y con un sobresalto finalmente desperté.

Bella aún dormía a mi lado y estaba oscuro afuera. Vi mi reloj y eran las 5:53 de la mañana. Sabía que no podría dormir nuevamente, siempre que despertaba a esta hora, aprovechaba para ir a correr, así que me levante sin hacer ruido y me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta y una sudadera.

Cuando me fui a la cocina a tomar una botella de agua, me encontré a una pequeña figura, fisgoneando en la nevera. Sonreí al darme cuenta que era Nessie, mi hermana menor. Me acerqué lento y la tomé de los hombros diciendo un pequeño "buh." Ella lanzó un gritito y saltó, dándose vuelta enseguida. Vi el alivio pasar por sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo el que la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Me asustaste! —susurró. Yo le sonreí y ella me reprendió con la mirada—. ¿Cómo está Bella? —preguntó después de un rato.

Suspiré y me quedé pensando un poco la respuesta. No se podía decir que Bella estaba bien después de la escena que vivió con ese bastardo de Alec, pero estaba mejor a cuando me la encontré a punto de tomar un taxi.

—Mejor.

Rose me había enviado un mensaje en cuanto Alec apareció como su mesero. Ella sabía que algo malo tendría que salir de aquello y me llamó, suponiendo que Bella me necesitaría luego de eso. Llegué justo cuando vi salir a mi mejor amiga, con el rostro en blanco, del bar de Marcus. Cuando al fin pude tenerla entre mis brazos, ella se echó a llorar a mares. En ese instante solo quería matar al jodido de Alec, pero necesitaba estar con Bella.

Me la llevé a mi casa y se quedó, nuevamente, a dormir. Lloró todo el camino a casa, pero sin sollozar, solo eran lágrimas que corrían por su hermoso rostro. Cuando llegamos y nos instalamos en mi cama, ella se lanzó a hablar del porqué había reaccionado de esa forma. Lo que le dijo Alec había sido una puta mariconada. Ni siquiera si me tuvieran amenazado con una pistola en mi cabeza, diría que Bella era una puta. Bella lloraba porque, según ella, sabía que ella era una zorra y que ella no me merecía. Traté de decirle de mil y una formas que eso no era cierto, que era la mejor amiga que podría existir en el mundo, pero sabía que en esa pequeña cabecita aún quedaban restos de esos pensamientos.

—¿Por qué estás despierto? —preguntó Nessie, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Tuve un sueño extraño… Pero nada importante —agregué antes de que comenzara a preguntar al respecto.

Vane se encogió de hombros y sacó un vaso de leche del microondas, que hasta ese momento, no me había percatado que estaba andando. Se levantó en puntillas, me dio un beso en la mejilla y en silencio se fue a su habitación.

Estaba indeciso en ir o no a correr. Quería quedarme con Bella hasta que despertara. Tomé un par de galletas de un recipiente que Esme siempre mantenía lleno, y me fui a la cama otra vez, decidiendo que correr podía esperar.

Bella estaba en posición fetal, abrazando mi almohada con fuerza. Sonreí un poco mientras me metía entre las mantas nuevamente. Ella sintió el cambio entre sueños y cambió la almohada por mi cuerpo. Suspiré y dejé la galleta que me quedaba sobre la mesita de noche para abrazar el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de la hermosa castaña que tenía en mi cama.

Miré su rostro lo detallé por completo. Sus pestañas eran largas y espesas, y cada vez que pestañeaba, me seducía un poco, ella no lo sabía, claro; Bella nunca ha sabido cuál es el efecto que causa en mí. Sus pómulos casi siempre estaban rosados y eso me parecía de lo más delicioso.

Bella se removió y abrió un poco los ojos, cerrándolos casi al instante por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y le caía directo a su malditamente hermoso rostro. Me apretó más por mi cintura y acomodó su cabeza en mi estómago. Tragué en seco. Estaba tan cerca de la parte más sentible de mi cuerpo.

¡Contrólate!

—Buenos días, peque —susurré.

Ella solo murmuró un ininteligible "hola."

Se quedó un minuto más allí, hasta que se levantó de golpe y me miró fijamente, con resolución impresa en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Quiero ir a Jacksonville mañana —soltó de sopetón.

Levanté las cejas y suspiré. Pensé que anoche la había persuadido de que nos quedáramos en Denver lo que habíamos planeado, pero al parecer no fui muy convincente.

—Bella, si es por el imbécil de Alec, yo…

—No, no es por él —aclaró—. Creo que si más rápido voy a Jacksonville, más rápido saldré de ahí.

Cierto, Bella, por una parte, odiaba Jacksonville. Digamos que no le agradaba para nada porque Renée se ponía en modo madre sobreprotectora y "a la antigua", o sea, que le largaba inmensos discursos a Bella que a ella, personalmente, no le interesaban, ya los había oído de diversas fuentes, ¿para qué repetirse el plato?

—Okey… Sacamos pasajes para mañana en la mañana y nos vamos a Jacksonville.

—Gracias, Ed.

—No te preocupes, ya me pensaré una manera de que me lo devuelvas. —Le sonreí para que se diera cuenta que solo bromeaba. Nunca podría exigirle cosas a Bella.

Se apoyó con su codo y se levantó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

.

Cuando mi abuela llegó a mi casa para comer, Bella aún estaba rondando por allí con Ness, así que luego de dejar su abrigo en el armario, Carmen comenzó a gritar el nombre de Bella, como si fuera una verdadera desquiciada. Tuve que contener mi risa por eso y escuché un poco de "Perdóname, cariño" y "No lo volveré a hacer" antes de meterme a mi habitación y encender la computadora para comprar los pasajes para mañana.

Fue un poco difícil encontrar una aerolínea que tuviera pasajes de un día a otro, pero finalmente di con unos. El vuelo saldría a las 1 de las mañana de Denver y llegaríamos a Jacksonville a las 6:30 de la mañana de Florida, aproximadamente.

Con Bella habíamos quedado de acuerdo que solo estaríamos en casa de Renée por unos días y luego nos devolveríamos a New York. Desde que su mamá se fue de casa, Bella comenzó a tener problemas con ella; al parecer, sus caracteres eran muy opuestos y chocaban a cada momento que estaban teniendo una tranquila conversación. Las mayores discusiones aparecían cuando alguien nombraba el estilo de vida sexual de Bella, o simplemente cuando Renée lo recordaba, o sea, siempre.

Para despedirnos, Esme decidió hacer una pequeña comida con Charlie, mis padres, Ness, Bella y yo. Fue mucho más relajada que la anterior, debido a que Emmett no estaba allí para hacer sus bromas fuera de lugar.

Cuando tuvimos que dejar la casa, Charlie se ofreció a llevarnos al aeropuerto Internacional de Denver para pasar un rato más con su hija.

Luego de despedirnos de todos, incluido Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper y mi abuela Carmen, quienes habían ido solo para despedirse de nosotros, nos subimos al auto de Charlie y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Cuando ya fue tiempo de despedirnos de Charlie, pude escuchar que él le decía a Bella que la amaba y que no tomara en cuenta los discursos de Renée, sonreí ante eso, pues Charlie, aunque pareciera un padre aprensivo, dejaba que Bella tomara sus decisiones, fueran las que fueran; claramente él le decía cuándo se estaba equivocando, pero en general Charlie era bastante liberal para su edad.

Apenas estuvimos acomodados en nuestros asientos, Bella y yo nos dormimos profundamente.

.

 _"_ _Buenas tardes damas y caballeros. Estamos haciendo nuestra aproximación final al aeropuerto Internacional de Jacksonville. Por favor abrocharse sus cinturones. La hora local es las 6 de la mañana con una temperatura de 28 grados Celsius. Para aquellos que tienen conexiones a otros vuelos, la información correspondiente será entregada en informaciones. Por el contrario, aquellos que se quedan en Jacksonville, su equipaje estará en el carrusel número siete. Gracias por elegir nuestra aerolínea."_

Gruñí y me moví un poco en mi incómodo asiento. Íbamos en la jodida clase económica, no podíamos esperar más.

Un quejido a mi lado me llamó la atención. Recién en ese momento, caí en la cuenta que tenía a Bella en mis brazos. Sonreí al verla apoyada en mi hombro con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Si tan solo ese gesto significara algo más que el cariño de hermanos que ella me tenía... Porque sí, ella sólo me veía como un puto hermano más.

—Bella —susurré en su oído—. Hora de despertar, pequeña.

—No quiero, Ed. —Apretó más el agarre que tenía en mi cintura.

—No es de querer o no. Debes despertarte. Ya vamos a aterrizar.

—Nooo —se quejó.

—Sííí —le rebatí.

Suspiró y se enderezó en su asiento. Cuando abrió sus jodidamente lindos ojos, me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—¡Me interrumpiste en lo mejor de mi sueño!

Una risita se sintió al lado de Bella. Joder, había olvidado que habían tres malditos asientos por fila. En el asiento del pasillo había una pequeña niña de pelo rubio, parecía de unos 10 años o un poco más. Como habíamos quedado fritos luego de acomodarnos en los malditos asientos, no habíamos notado que había una niña a nuestro lado.

—¿Se van a casar? —preguntó inocentemente.

Bella rio suavemente.

—¿Con el chico colorín de aquí? —preguntó a la vez que despeinaba mi pelo. Gruñí. Maldita sea, ella sabía cuánto odiaba que me desordenaran el puto pelo. La niña rio y asintió con la cabeza—. No, él sólo es mi gruñón mejor amigo.

Una azafata apareció a un lado de nuestra fila.

—Siento interrumpir, pero deben abrocharse los cinturones, vamos a aterrizar en unos momentos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se abrochó su cinturón y también el de la niña rubia. Abroché mi cinturón. Mientras el avión aterrizaba, Bella trató de distraer a la niña a nuestro lado de las turbulencias. Hasta ahora, sabíamos que se llamaba Anne y tenía 11 años y que iba a visitar a su padre que se llamaba Phil.

Cuando bajamos del avión, fuimos con Anne a recoger nuestro equipaje. Bella insistió en acompañar a la niña hasta su papá para que no se perdiera.

Fue una total sorpresa cuando vimos a Renée tomada de la mano de un hombre que sonrió cuando vio a Anne corriendo hacia él. Justo me estaba preguntando quién era él cuando la pequeña rubia gritó:

—¡Papá!

Renée le sonrió a la pequeña y luego nos miró casi avervonzada. ¿Qué relación tenían esos dos?

Bella me miró alzando una ceja, como preguntándome si sabía algo de la escena que ocurría delante de nuestros ojos. Yo solo me encogí de hombros. ¿Cómo carajos podría saber algo cuando ni ella tenía idea?

—Hola, mamá —saludó Bella, casi susurrando.

—¡Bella! ¡Te he extrañado tanto, pequeña! —exclamó enérgicamente Renée. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo aquí?

Bien, una de las razones de que me sorprendí por el saludo de Renée es que ella casi nunca era así de intensa en espacios públicos. Y digo casi, porque cuando le ponías unos tragos encima, podía ser mucho más extrovertida que ahora. Y la otra razón era que ¿desde cuándo Renée le decía pequeña a Bella? Quiero decir, ella fue una de las primeras personas que dejó en claro que Isa (porque así era como le decía, sí, otra gran impresión para mí que no le haya llamado así), cuando había cumplido los 16, ya no era una pequeña, que era casi una adulta. Casi nadie de mi familia ni la suya le había tomado en cuenta su comentario, y Esme y Carlisle le siguieron diciendo pequeña hasta que cumplió los 18 (algunas veces todavía lo seguían haciendo).

Bella, al igual que yo, tenía una mueca de confusión en su rostro, pero abrazó a su madre como siempre hacía cada vez que la veía. Renée me saludó con la misma energía con que lo hizo con Bella y luego saludó a la pequeña Anne. Al parecer, esta última ya sabía qué se llevaban Renée y su papá, porque lo hizo como si nada extraño estuviera ocurriendo.

—Uh…, chicos, él es Phil, mi novio —presentó Renée con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La causa de ese rubor era simple: ella había jurado y re-jurado que nunca tendría un novio si es que Charlie y ella se llegaran a divorciar.

Bella subió sus cejas hasta el punto que se le formaron un par de arruguitas en la frente —vale hacer notar, que esas arrugas aparecían solo y únicamente cuando algo le sorprendía demasiado—. Yo simplemente abrí un poco la boca y luego sonreí en dirección de Phil y lo saludé con un apretón de manos, diciéndole que era el mejor amigo de Bella. Mi corazón hacía un sonido como un "crack" cada vez que decía eso.

Luego de que Bella saliera de su asombro inicial y saludara alegremente a Phil, fuimos todos, incluyendo a la pequeña Anne que iba hablando con su papá, al auto para ir a la nueva casa de Renée.

Después de 45 minutos escuchando hablar a Bella con su nueva amiga Anne, llegamos a la nueva casa de Renée y Phil. Ésta quedaba justo frente al mar.

Anne, quien al parecer ya conocía la casa, entró corriendo y subió por las escaleras con su maleta colgando de su pequeño brazo. Según lo que Renée nos explicó después, Anne ya había venido aquí a pasar año nuevo. Sí, eso llamó la atención de Bella y mía. Renée había tenido a Phil malditamente bien escondido.

Como estábamos en Julio, el calor en Florida era casi insoportable, y la humedad lo hacía todo malditamente peor.

Bella y Renée se alejaron rumbo a la playa. Al parecer tenían temas pendientes. Solo esperaba que no terminaran discutiendo como locas, como usualmente terminaban sus conversaciones.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, por lo que Phil me dijo que me pusiera cómodo en la habitación de invitados y que luego le fuera a ayudar con la barbacoa.

Cuando Bella y Renée llegaron, mi mejor amiga estaba con una cara de perros. Seguramente la conversación terminó con Renée despotricando contra el estilo de vida de su única hija.

Seguí a Bella y ella me dejó entrar a la habitación enseguida.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado en la pequeña cama de una plaza.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo con una mueca y una lágrima escapándole de la comisura de su ojo. Fruncí el ceño ante eso. Ella normalmente no se ponía así por culpa de Renée. Supuse que la escena con Alec aún le estaba afectando al ser tan reciente.

Luego de un momento, ella suspiró, se levantó de la cama y buscó en su bolso. Sacó un _Snickers_ y lo empezó a abrir casi desesperadamente. Entrecerré los ojos y la miré con duda. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban esos jodidos dulces? Todos estos años que he conocido a Bella, ella nunca había escondido su desagrado por esas barritas de mantequilla de maní, caramelo y chocolate. Siempre me había dicho, cada vez que yo estaba comiendo un _snickers_ , que no sabía cómo mi cuerpo soportaba toda esa bomba de azúcar.

—¿ _Snickers_? —le pregunté sospechosamente cuando ella ya le había dado una mordida a la barrita.

—¿Tienes un problema con eso? —Levantó su ceja izquierda y me miró como si quisiera que un montón de espadas atravesaran mi cuerpo. Yo solo pude levantar mis palmas, casi queriendo que ella dejara de mirarme así. En serio. Ella muchas veces daba mucho miedo.

—Solo me preguntaba cuándo comenzaron a gustar esas bombas de azúcar —expliqué.

Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo. Parecía una pequeña niña que necesitaba un abrazo.

—Lo siento. —Se sentó a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi hombro—. Solo que con la noticia que me dio Renée y luego que me haya regañado por lo mismo de siempre… ¿Por qué no simplemente acepta que su hija es una suelta y no puede hacer nada contra eso? Quiero decir, ahora que se casará, ella teme que haga un gran escándalo tratando de tirarme a todo soltero que esté en la fiesta, incluyendo el padrino, que es el hijo mayor de Phil.

Yo simplemente le frotaba la espalda mientras ella suspiraba y dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas. A la vez, yo recibía la información que salía a borbotones de ella, casi en shock.

—Además, ¿qué se cree ella en decirme esto? Ella dejó a papá porque se sentía atrapada en su matrimonio. Es su culpa que yo haya empezado en esto, ¿sabes? Ella me decía que siguiera con Alec y que le diera una oportunidad porque parecía un chico bueno, mientras que papá me decía que no confiara mucho en él. Charlie sabía desde un principio que Alec iba a romper mi corazón, ¿por qué no le pude hacer caso? Todo hubiera sido mucho más simple.

»Voy a ser una solterona con más de tres gatos, Edward. Nunca voy a tener hijos y moriré sola, como un maldito dedo. Porque, además, tú formarás una linda y perfecta familia con Kate, entonces te olvidarás de mí para siempre.

—¡Hey! No —la interrumpí—. Escúchame algo, Bella. —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré fijamente a sus ojos—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida te dejaré sola. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y no te alejaré así como así. No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, peque.

"Si me dieras una oportunidad, no terminarías siendo una solterona con más de tres gatos. Tendríamos una linda familia" agregué internamente.

Ella sonrió entre sus lágrimas que salían como ríos de sus ojos y me abrazó apretadamente, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

.

Cuando bajamos ya era hora de preparar la barbacoa y nos dirigimos a la cocina para ayudar en alguna cosa.

—¡Tío Aro! —exclamó Bella al ver su figura en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—Hola, mi bella princesa —saludó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Aro era hermano de Renée, y rara vez lo veíamos, ya que él y su familia vivían en la capital de Gales. Si no me equivoco, la última vez que él había venido a Estados Unidos fue hace dos años aproximadamente.

—¿Viniste con tía Sulpicia? —Sí, raro nombre ¿no? La culpa la tiene completamente la madre de ella.

—No, ella se quedó con los chicos en Cardiff.

—Me hubiera gustado verlos —mencionó Bella en un tono triste.

El tío Aro me miró y me saludó con un apretón de manos.

—¿Cómo va todo, muchacho? ¿La psicología va bien?

—Todo va bien, tío Aro, y la psicología va más que bien.

Phil estaba en el patio trasero preparando lo asadera y mientras tanto, Renée nos ofreció a todos un pedazo de tarta de frambuesa y aceptamos gustosos. Y solo si se preguntan, la tarta fue comprada antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Lamentablemente, Renée no era una muy buena cocinera, y Bella no había alcanzado a hacer alguna de sus putas maravillas.

—Me enteré de que fueron a Brasil las vacaciones pasadas —mencionó Aro, mirándonos fijamente a Bells y a mí.

—Sí, la verdad es que fue todo muy divertido, ¿cierto, Edward?

Asentí con la cabeza y me entretuve mirando mi pedazo de tarta. No tenía un muy buen recuerdo de aquellas vacaciones.

Recordé, silenciosamente, de pronto, el monólogo que Bella había soltado en la cena de "bienvenida" que habíamos dado en nuestra casa. Juro que con cada "no" y "nunca" que remarcaba en voz más alta, un cuchillo más se enterraba en mi corazón. Yo sólo estaba a su lado, respirando profundamente y con la mandíbula y puños apretados. Luego de que se marchó de casa, me levanté de la mesa en silencio y salí de ahí. No para seguir a Bella, sino para respirar un poco de aire. Suponía que si me quedaba un segundo más ahí, iba a golpear a alguien cuando hiciera el más mínimo ruido.

La razón de por qué me dolió tanto el discurso de mi mejor amiga fue porque negó mi amor hacia ella. Se estarán preguntando "¿Pero qué mierda este tipo?" Bueno… sí. Bella sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Lo siento por no haber actualizado ayer, pero estaba muy cansada y me quedé dormida xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n Qué opinan sobre la actitud de Renée con su hija? En el siguiente capítulo será mucho más claro que ella no lleva tan bien la decisión de Bella como lo hace Charlie.

Y cómo creen que Bella se enteró de que Edward está enamorado de ella? En los siguientes capítulos se hablará más de eso ;)

Un beso y un abrazo n.n

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	6. Jacksonville: Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 6_ _: Jacksonville: Parte 2_

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Phil y Aro al parecer se llevaron bastante bien y ambos comenzaron a preparar la barbacoa mientras escuchaban un partido de béisbol en la radio. Yo, en cambio, estaba jugando con Anne y Bella (Phil me había librado de ayudarle con la carne y hamburguesas cuando Aro había llegado). Estábamos corriendo alrededor del patio; yo tratando de atrapar a alguna, y ellas tratando de escapar de mí. Ya había pillado a Bella unas cuantas veces. La chica era jodidamente lenta, había que admitirlo.

Cuando Renée nos llamó para ayudarla en la cocina con algunas cosas, los tres jadeábamos del cansancio y sed y fuimos a refrescarnos a la pequeña llave que había allí. Luego de que Anne saciara su sed y fuera directo a ayudar a "tía Renée, como ella la llamaba, Bella comenzó a tomar agua casi como maniática. Entonces, vi ese pequeño lugar de debajo de la llave donde había montones y montones de barro. Sonreí mientras metía mi mano entre la mezcla de agua y tierra; esto iba a ser jodidamente genial.

Tenía mis dos manos llenas de barro y Bella seguía inclinada tomando agua cuando dejé caer ambas sobre su espalda. Ella jadeó, ahogándose con el agua y se levantó rápidamente para mirarme con su mirada de querer atravesarme con una larga espada.

Y así fue como comenzó una lucha de lodo entre ambos en el gran patio trasero de Renée. Todos los presentes nos miraban aguantándose las risas mientras nosotros éramos un enredo de extremidades envueltos en barro.

Amaba con toda mi maldita fuerza estos momentos con Bella. Era en los únicos momentos donde la podía abrazar a mi antojo, sin que ella se alejase demasiado después. Era cuando estábamos jugando que Bella bajaba ese muro que había puesto para mí y mis demostraciones de cariño luego de lo que ocurrió en Brasil. Y me odiaba a mí mismo por aquello. Nunca debí haberle hecho caso al puto de Jasper. Yo conocía a Bella, joder, sabía que iba a reaccionar de esa manera, debí haberme detenido, pero un par de cervezas de más me hicieron hablar más de la cuenta. Y luego, el maldito recuerdo de su expresión cuando le dije, me hizo confirmarle lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Bella estaba riendo libremente cuando la tomé de su cintura y me la llevé cerca de la manguera. Ya se imaginarán lo que ocurrió luego. Quedamos malditamente empapados de pies a cabeza, gritando como verdaderos desquiciados.

—Será mejor que se sequen, chicos, la carne estará lista en diez a quince minutos —interrumpió Phil.

Acatamos su orden y luego de que Renée nos diera una toalla a cada uno para asegurarse que no estropearíamos su inmaculado piso de madera, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos y estar al menos un poco presentables.

El almuerzo fue jodidamente bien, menos la parte cuando tío Aro le preguntó a Bella si estaba en alguna relación seria. Aro y su familia eran unos de los pocos que nos conocían a Bella y a mí y no nos molestaban con matrimonio y bebés. Mi pequeña se ponía demasiado tensa cada vez que alguien le preguntaba de su vida amorosa. Tenía claro que a ella le gustaba no estar en relaciones complicadas, pero todo tiene un contra; y el de ella y su elección era el de no poder hablar libremente de aquello, además de que no le daría nietos a sus padres —según ella, porque, desde mi punto de vista, probablemente encontraría un hombre que la quisiera a pesar de todo, tarde o temprano—.

—¿Qué estás estudiando, Edward? —preguntó Phil.

—Estudio psicología en la universidad de Nueva York —respondí luego de tragar un pedazo de carne. El puto almuerzo estaba demasiado bueno.

—¿Por qué elegiste esa carrera? —Parecía realmente interesado.

—Bueno… mi abuelo materno siempre me habló sobre psicología cuando era un niño y me parecía sumamente interesante. Pero, más que nada, me intriga mucho el comportamiento humano. Quiero decir, la psique del ser humano sigue siendo un misterio en algunos casos. Debo admitir que también influyó el hecho de querer saber cómo revertir el estado mental de alguien, eso es lo más admiro de la psicología.

—¿Entonces te irás por la rama clínica?

—Sí, ese es mi objetivo.

—¿Estás enamorado, Edward? —preguntó Anne tímidamente.

Casi me atraganto con la ensalada de lechuga. ¿Qué decir en estos casos? ¿Mentir o simplemente decir la verdad?

—Sí. —Me decidí por la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, nadie sabría a quién me estaría refiriendo. Sonreí e inconscientemente miré en dirección de Bella tan solo un par de segundos, lo suficiente como para ver su mirada de pánico.

—¿Quién es? —dijo Anne mientras revolvía su comida del plato.

Me quedé en blanco unos momentos. No sabía qué putas responderle.

—Su novia, Kate —dijo rápidamente Bella—. Es la chica más dulce del mundo —agregó.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de las características de Kate, hasta que la sobremesa acabó y todos nos fuimos a distintas partes de la casa.

.

Luego de aprovechar la playa, que estaba prácticamente al lado de la casa, con todos, unas horas más tarde, llegó el momento de cenar. Renée y Phil decidieron que iríamos a cenar fuera, en celebración de nuestra llegada. Como era típico, Bella se puso un jodidamente corto vestido. No sabía qué tipo era, pero lo único que sabía con seguridad es que se veía malditamente caliente para su propio bien.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, estaba la prima de Bella, Bree, y su familia. Genial… Ella era un verdadero grano en el trasero, maldición. El hecho de que cada vez que me veía quería meterse en mis pantalones, me molestaba como la mierda. Le había dicho en más de un tono que no estaba jodidamente interesado en ella. Odiaba que a Renée se le hubiera ocurrido cambiarse a Jacksonville, donde vivía Victoria, su hermana. Victoria y James Sutherland eran tan molestos como su hija, Bree.

Luego de que nos saludamos entre todos (al parecer Victoria, James y Bree conocían a Phil), nos sentamos en un mesa redonda para nueve personas. Me senté entre Anne y Bella.

Bree recién se había graduado de preparatoria y la habían aceptado en derecho en la Universidad de Florida(*), por lo que sus jodidos padres estaban completamente extasiados y orgullosos de su hija. Casi toda la conversación durante la cena fue sobre eso. Victoria era la que más hablaba sobre ello, que su hija era la mejor y cosas por el estilo. Y como era obvio, comenzaron a compararla con Bella. Según Victoria y James, quienes eran extremadamente religiosos, pensaban que su hijita era una santa; solo sé que eso no era completamente cierto, pues, como había dicho antes, Bree intentó meterse entre mis piernas más de una vez cuando era una chica de 16 años. El hecho es que, como a Renée se le soltaba un poco la lengua con Victoria, ésta sabía que Bella follaba a quien encontrara por ahí, por lo que siempre que había una reunión familiar, daba a entender que mi castaña era una puta. Odiaba que hicieran eso, pero Bella estaba tan acostumbrada que simplemente le sonreía y comenzaba a hablar de otras cosas.

—¿Cómo vas con medicina, Bella? —preguntó James cuando el ambiente se había puesto demasiado tenso con las insinuaciones de su esposa. La verdad es que él no era tan malo como lo era Victoria.

—Uh… Bien, tío. He pasado todas las materias con una nota arriba de 9.—Sonrió mientras revolvía un poco la comida de su plato. Cada vez que le preguntaban sobre sus estudios, Bella se cohibía un poco. La verdad es que no sabía la razón, porque ella era jodidamente fantástica, era demasiado inteligente.

—Eso es excelente, felicitaciones, Bella, serás una estupenda doctora —dijo James con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Bella, por su parte, solo pudo sonreír tímidamente.

—Bueno, de seguro tendría todas las materias con un diez si ella no se dedicara a otras cosas —dijo Renée mordazmente. Yo solo me la quedé mirando entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Qué tipo de madre era ella?

Bella solo bajó la cabeza, seguramente sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Renée —susurró Phil, casi reprendiéndola, como si fuera una niña.

—Solo estoy diciendo que ella sería capaz de más si no se distrajera con estímulos externos, ¿no crees?

—Estoy seguro de que si Bella quisiera tener solo dieces, lo haría incluso con esos estímulos externos —dije duramente, mirando a Renée fijamente a sus ojos.

No sabía qué pasaba con Renée. ¡Bella era su hija! ¿No podía simplemente tratarla como se debía?

Por suerte, Renée se quedó callada luego de lo que dije, por lo que la cena siguió, pero con un ambiente demasiado tenso. Bella se levantó en un momento para ir al baño y antes de que regresara a la mesa, fui a buscarla y me la topé en el pasillo que llevaba a los baños, saliendo del tocador de mujeres.

—¿Bella? —llamé.

Ella saltó un poco y me miró con una mueca. Ella parecía bien, pero si tomabas atención, se notaba que había estado llorando dentro del baño. Nunca antes Renée había sido tan dura con Bella. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté. Negó con la cabeza y me dio esa mirada de perrito triste. Solo pude abrazarla para apoyarla, ya que sabía que esto era nuevo para ella. Me refiero a que Renée siempre lanzaba sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero nunca tan hirientes, hizo parecer que no estaba para nada orgullosa de su hija, lo cual estaba malditamente mal, ya que Bella era una mujer fantástica, y si Renée no era capaz de ver eso, entonces ella estaba completamente ciega.

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que Chocolate, como le decía Emmett, se alejó y me aseguró que estaba bien.

El resto de la cena pasó rápida hasta que llegamos al momento del postre, cuando Bella decidió que era suficiente tiempo con su familia. Se despidió de Aro, de mí y de Anne cariñosamente y a los demás les dio un movimiento de mano. Según ella, iba a juntarse con una antigua amiga que había hecho años atrás cuando veníamos por todo el verano a ver a Renée. Esa era una jodida mentira, o tal vez era la mitad de la puta verdad. Era seguro que iba a buscar a alguien por ahí, y dolía como la mierda saberlo, pero yo simplemente la dejaba hacer su vida, no podía meterme en aquello.

—Discúlpala —susurró Renée a mi lado. Ella había ocupado el puesto de Bella sin que me hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Ah?

—Te pido disculpas por parte de Bella.

—¿Por qué estás pidiendo disculpas? Bella no ha hecho nada malo —dije fuertemente.

—Bueno, sé que eso sería una mentira... Estoy al tanto de las actividades que hace mi hija, Edward. —Bueno, eso se notó durante toda la puta cena, gracias por dejármelo mucho más claro, Renée. Pero, mierda, no me gustaba hablar de esto, menos con Renée.

»No es necesario que mientas, cariño —sonrió tranquilamente. No pensaba hacerlo. Maldita sea, Bella no está haciendo nada por lo que avergonzarse—. Yo no soy quién para decirle qué hacer y no, ya es una adulta... Pero sé que su actitud te hace daño, por eso me estaba disculpando.

Fruncí en ceño. ¡Ella era una jodida bipolar!

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerme daño? —pregunté con los dientes apretados.

—Pues porque estás enamoradísimo de mi hija. Tus ojos lo dicen todo, no lo niegues —sonrió divertida. Supongo que la mueca de horror que debía tener mi rostro era jodidamente graciosa. ¿Tan malditamente transparente era que hasta la madre de la chica que amo se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos? Puse mi rostro carente de expresión y le miré fijamente a los ojos.

—No quiero ser maleducado, pero ese no es tu problema, Renée. Y déjame decirte que cuando das por entender que no tienes problema con su estilo de vida, estás siendo una cínica. Dejaste jodidamente claro que no estás de acuerdo en la cena con tus malditos comentarios.

—Pero, Edward, ¿cómo vas a dejar que siga con esto? Es un maldito capricho para llamar la atención. —Su tono comenzó a aumentar.

—¡La maldita atención que tú no le diste! ¿Quieres que te vean como una maldita madre ejemplar? Entonces déjala tomar sus decisiones y aconséjala, pero no le estés insinuando a cada puto minuto que es prácticamente una puta, porque ella no lo es y no lo será, maldita sea.

Ella solo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de ira. Renée sabía que yo tenía razón.

—¿No recuerdas lo que Esme te enseñó? No deberías faltarle el respeto a tus mayores, chico —dijo de manera despectiva.

—Mi mamá y mi papá también me enseñaron a alzar la voz cuando se está cometiendo una injusticia, y eso es lo que estás haciendo. No conoces realmente a tu hija, ella es una chica fantástica, a ella no la define su decisión.

Me levanté casi botando la silla y me fui sin despedirme de nadie.

Estaba tan furioso con Renée. ¿De dónde sacaba su descaro como para tratar de parecer una buena madre frente a mí? Bueno, tal vez lo fue, pero para ser buena madre se debe, supongo yo, todo el puto tiempo apoyar a tu hijo, aunque sepas que es una maldita mala decisión. Como Esme.

Cada vez que le contaba a mis padres —quienes sabían sobre mis sentimientos sobre Bella— que tenía una nueva novia, ellos no me juzgaban, aunque Esme siempre me dejaba en claro que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno. Esa era la actitud que debería tener Renée con Bella, pero lamentablemente no era así.

.

Llegué a casa de Renée y Phil, entrando con la llave bajo el tapete de bienvenida —sí, bastante original, nótese el sarcasmo—. Cuando llegué a la habitación que me habían asignado, ya tenía una idea formándose en mi cabeza, una muy seria, y el hecho de que Bella estuviera follándose a un tipo de por ahí, hacía que la idea se transformara en una opción. Con el tiempo, la opción se transformó en una firme decisión.

Eran las 1:17 am cuando decidí que no podía seguir viviendo con Bella en el mismo apartamento. Por el bien de mi propia psique y mi corazón.

El problema, claro, vendría cuando tuviera que decirle a mi amiga que la dejaba por su cuenta en el departamento de Nueva York, pero no veía otra solución. Si quería estar bien, debía alejarme de ella. Seguiría viéndola obviamente, pero debía dejar esa rutina que conllevaba ver a Bella en cada segundo de mi día. Sí, pude parecer una decisión un poco egoísta, ya que no estaba tomando en cuenta cómo se sentiría Bella ante esto, pero tal vez necesitaba solo velar por mis sentimientos y mi bienestar en este momento.

Me fui a dormir con un apretón en el pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar.

* * *

Hola! Siento la tardanza! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :)

Qué opinan acerca de Renée? Si creen que eso es malo, será peor con el tiempo! :/ Y sobre la decisión de Edward? Cómo creen que se lo tomará Bella? La verdad es que lo que hará Edward le pasó a una amiga, así que la reacción de Bella será la de ella mezclada con la mía cuando me enteré que su amigo le hizo eso :/

Una cosa que quería decirles es que la próxima semana no creo que haya actualización y lo siento mucho! Pero estoy en mi último año de colegio y en dos meses más (en realidad menos) tengo que rendir la PSU, que para las que no son de Chile, es la prueba que me hará entrar a la universidad y toma todo lo que nos pasaron en los últimos cuatro años de colegio, por lo tanto, tengo que estudiar mucho y concentrarme en ello, además de que estoy con las últimas notas para graduarme, así que, aunque no dejaré de escribir la historia porque amo hacerlo, no habrán actualizaciones una vez a la semana. Tal vez me demore dos, tres o cuatro semanas en escribir el siguiente, o solo unos días, no lo sé realmente, por eso quería decirles. Espero que no se molesten :/

Aunque la buena noticia es que luego del 2 de diciembre estaré relativamente desocupada, ya que tengo el paseo con mi curso, pero desde la tercera semana de diciembre estaré escribiendo y escribiendo ;)

Un abrazo y un beso n.n

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	7. Cambio de Planes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 7_ _: Cambio de Planes_

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Salí del restaurante e inmediatamente tomé un taxi, diciéndole que me llevara a algún bar. La conductora del taxi solo me vio extrañamente y me dijo que ella siempre recomendaba el "Engine 15 Brewing Co." que quedaba a unos diez minutos de distancia. Solo pude responderle con un movimiento de mi cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana.

Tenía un dolor en el pecho constante luego de que hablé con Renée por la mañana. Y tenía un presentimiento que se pondría peor. Ella me llevó a la playa a dar un paseo y conversar conmigo. Me preguntó cómo iba el estudio y cuando le dije que tenía arriba de nueve en cada materia, solo pudo mirarme con una ceja alzada. No agregué mucho luego de eso.

Sabía que mi mamá estaba en completo desacuerdo con que solo tuviera relaciones no serias ni que no lograra estar con alguien por más de un mes, pero ya tenía 23 años (en septiembre cumpliría los 24), ella ya no podía hacer nada para arreglar el puto problema que tenía con las relaciones.

Sí, lo admito, los 16 —edad en que le entregué mi virginidad al maldito de Alec— no son buenos para comenzar tu vida sexual, menos si no tienes la madurez para saber exactamente en qué te estás metiendo. Y tampoco digamos que fui muy inteligente a mis 17 años al comenzar a follar a todos en la escuela. No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero lo hice igualmente. Era el momento perfecto para que mis padres me detuvieran de tener este estilo de vida, pero ambos estaban demasiado preocupados por los papeles del divorcio. Sin embargo, Renée tuvo su gran oportunidad cuando vine a vivir con ella por un par de meses a Florida. Obviamente ella siguió sin prestarme atención alguna y seguí follando a cualquiera. Finalmente, extrañaba tanto a Edward que decidí vivir con mi papá permanentemente. Cuando le dije mi decisión a Renée, ella no dijo nada en contra y dejó que me fuera, casi como si yo no tuviera importancia en su vida y no le importaba verme solo en vacaciones.

Debo decir que mi relación con ella cuando vivíamos juntas no era una de las mejores. Pero una vez que fui a vivir a Denver, nuestra relación mejoró un poco. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para que Renée o Charlie, o cualquier otra persona, me sacara de lo que estaba haciendo. Se me había casi formado en un hábito, y por qué no decirlo, me gustaba. Siempre habrá pros y contras en cada decisión que tomáramos. Mis pros eran sencillos: placer y no enredos sentimentales. Y mis contras, aunque me costaba encontrarlos muchas veces, eran más: no formaría nunca una familia, los murmullos de la gente a tus espaldas, tenía más probabilidad de tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual (aunque siempre usaba condón), y la lista seguía.

Le pagué a la taxista cuando llegamos al bar y entré, encontrándome con un montón de gente sentada en la barra y las mesas. No era un lugar tan ruidoso, tenían música actual y al parecer solo vendían cervezas hechas por los dueños del lugar. Fui a sentarme en la barra y el barman me recomendó "Watermelon Blonde", la cual era una cerveza de temporada y me aseguró de que me gustaría.

Simplemente me senté y escuché canción tras canción, tomando de la deliciosa cerveza que me habían servido, hasta que en algún momento de la noche un chico se sentó a mi lado, tratando de ser disimulado con su coqueteo hacia mí, pero, lamentablemente para él, ya me sabía todos los movimientos de los hombres, por lo que se lo hice más fácil. Me di vuelta hacia él y me mordí el labio mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos y luego a sus labios.

—Soy Bella —dije suavemente, acercándome a él para que me escuchara.

Lo vi tragar fuertemente y me miró con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Tu nombre es…? —pregunté.

—Umm… Ben.

—Bueno, Umm Ben, ¿quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar más? No sé, tu departamento o casa, por ejemplo.

Él levantó las cejas y me miró por unos segundos. Sabía que no parecía de esas mujeres que solo quieren a un hombre por una noche, por eso estaba sorprendido.

—Claro.

Y era así de simple como conseguía ir de cama en cama con un hombre distinto. A veces, sin embargo, no era sobre obtener placer, sino que me comportaba como un robot que estaba programado a hacer algo; la mayoría de veces era así. Sí, obtenía orgasmos, pero el vacío que me quedaba, luego me dolía como la mierda. Cuando era una adolescente había leído suficientes libros sobre romance como para saber que cuando estás enamorado todo se siente mejor y mucho más fuerte. Incluso Esme, quien había tenido la charla sobre sexo conmigo, me había dicho lo mismo. Pero cada vez que lo hice con Alec no se sintió como me lo imaginé. Todos decían que se sentía mucho más intenso, pero al fin y al cabo, como siempre pasa en esta vida, estaban exagerando. Lo que sentía con Alec era simplemente placer y la emoción de algo nuevo. Luego, cuando ya empecé a hacerlo con muchos hombres, esa emoción se fue. Entonces, de repente aparecía esa "Bella-Robot" que odiaba.

Ben vivía a una cuadra del bar, por lo que fuimos caminando. Durante esos 100 metros de caminata me enteré que trabajaba en el área de publicidad y tenía 28 años. Yo simplemente le hice saber que no era de Florida y con ello le dejé en claro que esto no sería cosa de más de una noche; aunque creo que él también quería dejarlo así.

Una vez que abrió su puerta, me lancé a sus labios y lo besé profundamente. Lamentablemente, hoy era una de esas noches donde yo parecía un robot porque tenía la cabeza llena de muchas mierdas. Mientras lo besaba le saqué la camisa y miré su torso. No era para nada espectacular.

.

Ben cayó a mi lado en la cama. Ambos con la respiración agitada y un poco sudados.

Si se lo están preguntando, sí, me corrí, pero no fue nada espectacular. Estaba muy desconcentrada con la voz de Renée diciéndome que era una puta como para esforzarme con el chico.

Suspiré y me levanté rápido de la cama. Él, a la vez se levantó y se fue directamente al baño para deshacerse del condón usado. Me vestí y, sin despedirme, salí de su casa. Así era como lo hacía y ellos lo entendían.

.

Entré a la casa con los zapatos en mi mano y cerré la puerta suavemente. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y sé que si hacía un ruido y despertaba a Renée, a la mañana siguiente vendría con su típico discursito. Caminé por la sala de estar para ir a mi habitación que estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando escuché un fuerte gemido que provenía del dormitorio de Renée y Phil. No pude quedarme mucho rato ahí y empecé a correr al segundo piso. Estaba segura que no me escucharía ninguno de los dos.

Entré a mi habitación y lancé un gritito al ver a Edward sentado en mi cama. Se sacó los audífonos e hizo una mueca cuando escuchó otro de los fuertes gemidos que venían del primer piso. Cerré la puerta y tiré los zapatos mirando a Edward fijamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté—. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—No podía dormir, lo siento.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, escuchando los ruidos del primer piso.

—Me perturba que hagan _eso_ cuando Anne está aquí —dijo Edward después de un rato—. Quiero decir, tienen todo el resto del año como para meter el ruido que quieran, pero eligen justo cuando ella está.

—Solo espero que tenga el sueño profundo —agregué. Me metí al baño y aproveché para lavar mi rostro, quitarme el maquillaje y lavar mis dientes. Me quité el vestido que llevaba puesto y busqué mi pijama entre mi maleta, poniéndomelo enseguida.

Me di la vuelta y Edward me miraba con una expresión incómoda. Fruncí el ceño, extrañándome de que lo hiciera, ya que siempre me cambiaba de ropa frente a él y no parecía importarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado en la cama.

—Umm… —vaciló antes de decir—: Tengo algo que decirte.

Levanté mis cejas, indicándole que siguiera, pero una pequeña molestia en mi pecho me decía que debía escapar de dicha conversación.

—No puedo más, Bella.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a andar alrededor de la habitación con su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello.

—No puedo seguir viviendo contigo, Bella. —Un peso se colocó en mi pecho y casi no pude respirar por el dolor que me produjo su declaración. Casi sabía por qué me estaba diciendo esto y se me formaba un nudo en el estómago por la culpa y la rabia.

»Lo intenté, en serio que lo hice. —Me miró y su expresión me dolió en lo más profundo de mí—. Intenté ignorar todas tus salidas con otros hombres, pero no pude, Bells. Intenté desenamorarme de ti, pero cada día que pasaba contigo a tu lado, te amaba un poco más.

La ira creció dentro de mí y lo miré fijamente a su rostro.

—¡No puedes, Edward! ¡Somos amigos desde que éramos unos jodidos niños! Ya te lo dije una vez, Edward, y te lo volveré a repetir: No permitiré que una cosa tan estúpida como esta me quite a mi mejor amigo.

—¡Esto es a lo que me refiero, Bella! ¡No soporto más tu indiferencia! Te dejé claro en Brasil que te amaba, pequeña —susurró—, y tú decidiste ignorarlo, pensando que si lo hacías, esto desaparecería, pero no lo ha hecho, Bella. Te amo más cada día que pasa, y si quieres que seamos solo amigos, debo separarme de ti para olvidarte, Bells. No puedo más con el dolor que siento cada vez que te veo salir por la puerta de nuestro apartamento, sabiendo que buscarás a alguien para acostarte.

—¡Estás siendo un maldito egoísta! Si de verdad me amaras como dices, no te apartarías tan fácil de mí. —Lo miré con odio—. Sal ahora mismo de mi dormitorio. ¡No quiero verte ahora mismo!

Edward tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro, la cual me dolió justo en mi pecho. Nunca hubiera querido hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo, pero lo hice y me sentiría culpable por el resto de mi vida. Él se dio la vuelta y dejó el cuarto en seguida. No me pude aguantar más y me largué a llorar contra mi almohada para ahogar mis sollozos.

Mis sentimientos eran completamente contradictorios en ese minuto. Una parte de mí estaba furiosa con Edward por arruinar nuestra amistad por algo tan estúpido; estaba furiosa con él porque estaba siendo un maldito egoísta al irse de mi lado así sin más. Pero, otra parte de mí, la que hacía que tuviera un nudo en mi garganta y un dolor en el pecho, se sentía completamente culpable por no estar enamorada de Edward y no poder corresponder sus sentimientos.

Lloré hasta que me quedé dormida y a la mañana siguiente me desperté sintiendo los murmullos de Anne tratando de despertarme.

—Bella, Bella —susurraba.

—¿Mmm? —pregunté, pestañeando para quitarme el sueño de encima.

—Edward me dijo que lo despidiera de ti.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Se fue hace un rato al aeropuerto.

Jadeé a la vez que me levantaba rápidamente de la cama. Anne me miró desconcertada y le expliqué rápidamente:

—Debo llegar a Nueva York antes de que se lleve todas sus cosas de su departamento.

Me metí al baño, me duché, me vestí y ordené mi maleta. En ese momento me importó poco si se me quedaba algo. Lo más importante era llegar a Nueva York para detenerlo de irse tan luego de nuestro departamento.

.

Salí del avión aproximadamente a las 12:30 del día. Casi volé por el aeropuerto luego de recoger mi equipaje para tomar un taxi a la salida. Prácticamente le grité al taxista mi dirección y cuando llegamos le di un billete de 100 dólares, sin recibir el cambio.

Cuando entré por la puerta de nuestro apartamento, Edward me quedó mirando sorprendido. Lo miré fijamente mientras entraba mi maleta a ruedas y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan luego? —preguntó, guardando un montón de DVD's en una caja de cartón. Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Tan luego quería irse de mi lado? Tal vez su idea era que yo llegara de Jacksonville y él ya no estuviera acá.

—Anne me dijo el recado que le dejaste… —Dudé antes de agregar—: No quiero que te vayas, Edward.

Él suspiró.

—Yo tampoco quisiera, Bells, pero cada vez que te veo me duele el pecho. Necesito centrarme en mi relación con Kate. Si no salgo de aquí, nunca podré tener una verdadera relación con ella, y no se lo merece.

Me acerqué unos pasos a él y le miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Si el problema es que no te quiero como más que un amigo, lo intentaré, pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado —rogué.

Edward me miró a los ojos, con su respiración desigual. Lo único que pude identificar en su mirada, fue la duda.

—No, Bella. No es así como funciona, pequeña. —Me acarició la majilla, sonriéndome tristemente.

—Pero te necesito, Edward —susurré—. No puedes irte.

—Seguiremos hablando, ¿bien? Pero no me puedo quedar a mirar cómo pasas de hombre a hombre.

—Okey. —Luego de una pausa, mirándolo empacar las cosas que tenía en la sala, le dije en un susurro—: Umm… Voy a salir, ¿sí? No me esperes para la cena.

Él suspiró con resignación y antes de decir algo, frunció el ceño mirándome fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos, lo cual me hizo retroceder unos pasos, intimidada.

—Espera —dijo débilmente—. Has estado saliendo todo este mes seguido.

—¿Ahora me estás controlando? ¿O es que son tus malditos celos? —pregunté con mi enojo al borde. ¿Qué derecho tenía de ver cuántas veces al mes yo salía?

—¡No! —gritó.

—¡Entonces dime qué mierda está ocurriendo aquí!

Él suspiró hondo y se veía sumamente incómodo.

—¿De verdad me vas a hacer decirlo?

—Dilo de una puta vez, Edward —exigí.

—Bien… —Se pasó la mano por el pelo y rascó su nuca mirándome incómodo—. Solo… ¿No recuerdas que hay una semana al mes en donde no sales? —Fruncí el ceño y le pedí con la mirada que fuera más específico. El me miró de vuelta con vergüenza—. Me refiero a la semana de tu período, Bella.

Y me quedé completamente helada.

Comencé a respirar rápido, casi jadeando, mirando un punto fijo detrás de Edward. Tenía dos meses de retraso y ni siquiera me había percatado. Nunca había sido muy regular, pero los atrasos que sufría eran de unos días, nunca llegaban a tan largos como ahora. Edward me dirigió a un sillón y se sentó a mi lado.

—Necesito que me hables, peque.

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y le miré fijamente con miedo.

—Tengo dos meses de retraso —informé.

Edward me miró con reproche.

—Vas a ser doctora, maldita sea, ¿no estás más atenta a tu ciclo por ello?

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra —dije con voz ahogada. Sentía a mi nariz hormiguear y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba muerta de miedo. Escuché a Edward suspirar y un segundo después estaba en su regazo siendo abrazada.

—Tranquila, Bells. Tal vez ni siquiera estés embarazada. —Me estremecí ante la palabra—, y solo sea un susto. O incluso puede que sea el estrés.

Sollocé en su hombro, reprochándome cuán estúpida fui al no haber sido completamente cuidadosa. No quería un bebé, ni ahora ni nunca. Lo que siempre había pensado es que no me casaría y por lo tanto no tendría hijos. Era por eso que era sumamente cuidadosa con mis métodos anticonceptivos. Siempre llevaba un condón en mi bolso cuando salía, y además me inyectaba mes a mes para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente. Sin embargo, si es que tenía dos meses de retraso lo más probable es que haya quedado embarazada cuando estábamos con los exámenes finales. Dejé pasar la fecha de la inyección y se me olvidó completamente por lo ocupada que estaba.

—No puedo tener un bebé, Edward —susurré contra su hombro—. Sabes que no lo quiero. —Ambos nos quedamos un rato en silencio y una idea me cruzó por la mente. Pero primero debía si de verdad estaba embarazada o no. Me sorbí la nariz y miré a Edward—. ¿Podrías ir a la farmacia y comprar un test de embarazo?

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que me quede hasta que estés más tranquila? —Me miró con una preocupación alarmante en su rostro.

Suspiré y le sonreí sin mostrar los dientes.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré—. Necesito sacarme la duda cuanto antes.

.

Cuando Edward llegó al cabo de unos minutos, yo ya estaba completamente tranquila. Él me entregó tres test de diferentes marcas, indicándome que era para que estuviéramos completamente seguros.

Cuando estaba entrando al baño, Edward me tomó del brazo, me volteó y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Estaré aquí. Avísame cuando termines, ¿sí?

Asentí suavemente contra su cuello y suspiré. Entré al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y miré los tres diferentes test en mis manos. Los abrí y dejé a cada uno con su respectiva indicación debajo del palito.

Dejé entrar a Edward al baño cuando había terminado de poner el pipí en cada test. Debía esperar cinco minutos para que salieran las indicadas marcas del positivo o negativo.

Pasados los cinco minutos, me asomé de a poco a la encimera del baño para ver los terroríficos palitos blancos. Edward me miraba por el espejo.

El primero ponía dos rayitas rojas. Positivo.

El segundo decía "Embarazada". Claramente positivo.

Y el tercero salía una jodida carita feliz. Puto positivo.

Tres de tres. ¡Carajo! Estoy putamente embarazada de un tipo que no recuerdo.

Mi respiración se aceleró y me senté en la taza del baño. ¡No quería un puto bebé! Quería terminar de estudiar, trabajar, vivir sin restricciones, maldita sea. Puse mis manos contra mi cabeza y miré a Edward. Él estaba acuclillado frente a mí con sus manos sobre mis rodillas. Por su mirada, él ya sabía que estaba embarazada.

—Voy a abortar —susurré, mirándole fijamente. Él frunció el ceño y se levantó furioso.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿no es así?

Lo miré y negué con la cabeza.

—¡Dios, Isabella! —Odiaba cuando me llamaba de esa forma—. No lo has pensado bien, maldita sea. Un aborto no es la mejor opción.

—Para mí sí, Edward. No quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de un maldito bebé —elevé la voz.

—Carajo, Bella, ¡vas a ser una puta doctora! ¿No habías dicho que querías estudiar medicina para salvar vidas? Ese bebé que llevas dentro está vivo, y quiere nacer, déjale al menos eso. Y si no quieres al "maldito bebé" como le dijiste, dalo en adopción, pero ¡déjale vivir!

Por mi mente pasaban tantas imágenes de abortos que habíamos visto en clases, que no pude más y me eché a llorar en los brazos de Edward.

Olvidamos completamente el tema de que Edward quería irse de nuestro departamento y él simplemente me abrazó, diciéndome que estaría conmigo en cada paso de este desconocido camino que tomó mi vida.

Cuando recordé a Charlie lloré con más fuerzas, ya que lo único que él me recalcaba era que tuviera cuidado con quedar embarazada de un desconocido. Y eso justamente había pasado. Mi suerte era una mierda. Esto cambiaba todos mis planes.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Queda alguien por ahí? Perdón por el retraso, pero estas primeras semanas de diciembre he estado ocupadísima :/  
Pero ahora que ya terminé todo, podré sentarme a escribir tranquilamente y actualizar más a menudo. Y aunque no prometo un capítulo por semana, intentaré que al menos sea uno cada dos ;)

Cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado :3 Qué opinan sobre la reacción de Bella ante la noticia de que Edward se irá? Creen que realmente Edward dejará sola a Bella?  
Y ya llegamos a lo más importante de la historia! De aquí en adelante solo habrán avances en cuanto a la vida de Bella ;)

Un beso y un abrazo n.n  
Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	8. Wipe Your Eyes (Limpiar Tus Ojos)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Emy :3 Te quiero, chica! Gracias por tus ideas geniales!**

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 8_ _: Wipe Your Eyes (Limpiar tus ojos)_

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Mi idea era dejar el departamento justo ese día, pero no pude. Bella lloró toda la tarde y no tuve corazón para dejarla sola. Estaba preocupado, además, de que hiciera algo estúpido como abortar. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que se arrepentiría después. Ella no era de esas mujeres que mataban a un bebé inocente solo porque pensaban que no podrían surgir.

Mi teléfono y el de Bella sonaron más de las que pudiera contar, pero cuando hacía algún gesto para ir a buscar alguno de los dos, mi pequeña se abrazaba más a mí y no me dejaba ir.

Estuvimos todo lo que restó de la tarde en aquel sillón hasta que ella se calmó un poco y pude ir a buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar a la cocina. Se lo entregué y ella solo me pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndome. Me senté mientras ella se tomaba el agua y comenzaba a respirar más tranquilamente.

—¿Te irás ahora? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Suspiré y la miré a los ojos. Los tenía rojos y brillosos por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo ahora.

—No. Hoy no, Bells —respondí.

Ella suspiró y me abrazó nuevamente luego de dejar su vaso en la mesa de centro.

—Perdón por hacerte daño, Edward —dijo más claramente—. Si estuviera en mis manos, haría todo lo posible para enamorarme de ti, pero no ha pasado.

Esa fue otra puñalada a mi pecho, pero no dije nada. Simplemente me le quedé mirando fijamente y en completo silencio.

— Y si quieres irte, te entiendo, estás en todo tu derecho a hacerlo. Solo debes saber que no estaré feliz dejando ir a mi mejor amigo.

—Lo sé, pero no veo otra opción, pequeña.

Unos momentos después, el estómago de Bella comenzó a sonar y me puse de pie rápidamente para cocinar algo rápido.

—¿De qué tienes hambre? —le pregunté.

—¿Puede ser tu delicioso pollo al horno con puré de papas?

—Lo que quieras, Bells.

Ella se levantó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

.

Ya estábamos sentados en la mesa comiendo cuando volví a sacar el tema de su embarazo. La conocía bastante como para saber lo que estaba haciendo; trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar el asunto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —pregunté luego de haber tomado un sorbo de cerveza.

—¿Acerca de qué? —Estaba mirando su plato y escondiendo su rostro detrás de su cabello.

—No eludas el tema, Bella. El bebé es importante.

Ella simplemente se quedó en silencio y siguió comiendo pequeños bocados de comida. La dejé tranquila hasta que vi una lágrima deslizarse en su mejilla. Le tomé la barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo miedo, eso es lo que pasa —me dijo con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos demostraban ese miedo que me acababa de decir que tenía.

—No debes tenerlo, Bells. Me refiero a que tienes más opciones que solo quedarte con el bebé. Si no quieres tenerlo, puedes darlo en adopción y de seguro tendrá una muy buena familia. Pero, por favor, no abortes.

—No abortaré, Edward. Eso solo lo dije porque estaba entrando en pánico. —Luego de un momento agregó—: Sé que no lo puedo tener y criar, sería una pésima madre. No quiero que ese bebé sea criado en un hogar sin un papá.

—No creo que serías una mala madre. —Ella me miró incrédulamente y tuve que simplemente estar de acuerdo con ella (aunque verdaderamente pensaba que ella sería una mamá estupenda)—. Ok, de acuerdo. Entonces lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a ver a un doctor y luego a un asistente social para arreglar lo de la adopción.

Ella simplemente asintió y siguió comiendo a pequeños bocados.

Sabía que ahora mismo no era el momento como para pedir la hora para un ginecólogo, pero mañana lo haría a primera hora. Quería asegurarme que tanto Bella como el bebé estuvieran bien. Ahora mismo, lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla para darle fuerzas. Sabía que estaba siendo difícil para ella, incluso cuando Bella ya sabía que una de las consecuencias de sus decisiones era esta situación.

Lo más que rondaba por mi cabeza en ese momento era sobre el padre del bebé. Sabía que no era oportuno preguntarle ahora a Bella, ya que ella tenía mucho sobre qué pensar como para agregarle una preocupación más. Ni siquiera quería pensar en qué tipo de idiota podría ser el donante de esperma. Solo estaba seguro de que si Bella sabe quién es, le obligaría a participar del embarazo de alguna manera.

Me quedé toda la noche abrazando a Bella, limpiándole sus lágrimas, las cuales raramente se detenían. Lo extraño era que, ahora que sabía que ella estaba embarazada, me daba cuenta que Bella andaba mucho más irritada últimamente.

.

Me desperté con Bella abrazada a mi pecho en su cama. La noche anterior tuve que llevarla en brazos a su habitación porque se había quedado dormida en el sofá y no quería que estuviera ni un poco incómoda. Me iba a ir a dormir a mi habitación, pero Bella despertó justo en ese momento y quiso que me quedara con ella a dormir.

La miré una última vez antes de levantarme e ir al baño que compartíamos. Me lavé la cara y los dientes y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno favorito de Bella: _pancakes_ de chocolate, jugo de naranja natural y huevos con tocino.

Mientras un _pancake_ se hacía en el sartén a fuego bajo, fui a recoger mis cosas que el día anterior estaba guardando en una caja. Ya no me quería ir, solo por el hecho de no dejar a Bella sola en esta situación nueva para ella, así que simplemente empecé a sacar las cosas de la caja y las puse donde correspondían. Después de terminar con eso, di vuelta el _pancake_ de la sartén y por suerte no se había quemado.

Terminé de cocinar rápidamente, obteniendo tres _pancakes_ para cada uno y una buena cantidad de huevos con tocino. Lo puse en una bandeja y me dirigí a su cuarto. Cuando entré, con un poco de dificultad debo agregar, Bella seguía acurrucada entre las mantas. Puse la bandeja en la mesita de noche y la desperté simplemente acariciando su pelo y susurrando su nombre. Siempre que la despertaba así, ella amanecía con una sonrisa en su rostro, de lo contrario, si la despertaba gritándole que ya iba atrasada, se despertaba con un humor de los mil demonios y que era apenas soportable.

Bella sonrió y abrió los ojos. Éstos brillaban y eso me hizo enamorarme un poco más de ella. Solo un poco.

Bostezó, estirándose un poco y quedándose sentada y mirando a la bandeja llena de comida a un lado.

-Mmm… -murmuró.

Me reí entre dientes y puse la bandeja entre nosotros en la cama. Bella agarró el plato de panqueques y empezó a devorárselo casi sin respirar. Tomó un sorbo del jugo de naranja y me dijo un "gracias" casi inentendible porque justo se metió un bocado de huevos. Solo pude sonreír y comer mi desayuno.

Luego de que terminamos de comer, nos fuimos a la cocina y nos preparé un poco de té, sentándonos en el sillón de la sala.

Bella miraba fijamente su té con el ceño fruncido cuando finalmente saqué el tema.

—¿Tienes algún ginecólogo en específico con el que quieras ir?

—No… Simplemente elige un nombre al azar del hospital más cercano —contestó con la mirada perdida.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé la laptop de la mesa de centro. Mientras más rápido saliéramos de aquello, mejor.

—No sé cómo le diré a mi papá —dijo de repente. Suspiré. No sabía una respuesta para ello. Sabía que Charlie era abierto de mente, pero siempre le reiteraba a Bella que tuviera cuidado de quedar embarazada de un tipo cualquiera.

—Creo que sería mejor si esperaras un poco. Asegurarte que el bebé estará bien y luego decirle. Me refiero a que no es necesario decirle tal noticia si es que luego al bebé le pasa algo.

—Tienes razón…

Terminé de pedir hora con el ginecólogo que tenía un cupo para la tarde, pagué y cerré la computadora para luego mirar a Bella.

—¿Sabes quién es el papá? —pregunté apuntando su estómago con la cabeza. Llevaba esa pregunta en mi cabeza desde que nos enteramos ayer, pero no había querido preguntar. Bella me había hecho entender que si tendría al bebé, sería una madre soltera, pero no sabía si eso era porque ella no tenía idea de quién era el hombre o porque no quería decirle a quienquiera que fuera el papá.

—Uhmm… No, creo que no —dijo bajito—. Me refiero a que si saco los cálculos sabré una fecha aproximada, pero no creo que me acuerda del hombre que me embarazó.

La verdad es que hablar de ello me ponía incómodo, por lo que no seguí con el tema y me quedé callado.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionará Renée —suspiró mirando su móvil—. Bueno, en realidad supongo que me tratará con puta un poco más que antes.

Bufé negando con la cabeza, porque conociendo a esa mujer, era posible que hiciera justamente esa maldita cosa.

Le informé a Bella que teníamos hora con el doctor a las cinco de la tarde y me fui a bañar rápidamente. Cuando salí, el timbre fue tocado y escuché a Bella abrir a quienquiera que fuera. Me dirigí a la sala del apartamento y vi a Alice abrazada fuertemente a Bella con su rostro escondido en su cuello, mientras Rose se iba a sentar al sillón. Fruncí el ceño y le pregunté con la mirada a Rose qué estaba pasando. Ella solo negó y sonrió suavemente.

Le dije a Bella que iría a hacer la compra y salí por la puerta, dirigiéndome al garaje para ir por mi coche. La verdad es que solamente había salido de allí para dejar que las chicas hablaran tranquilamente.

Justo cuando entraba a Target, el cual, gracias a Dios, quedaba a 10 minutos de nuestro apartamento, mi teléfono sonó y vi que era Kate. Puse una mueca y contesté. Sabía que estaba atenta a mi futuro cambio de casa, pero eso ya no pasaría.

—Hola, Kate.

—¡Amor! —saludó con alegría—. ¿Cómo va la mudanza?

—Uhm… Te iba a llamar por aquello, Kate.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —La preocupación se notaba en su tono de voz. Apostaría por que ahora mismo se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

—Ya había hablado con Bella que me iba y lo aceptó, pero le ocurrió algo y no quiero dejarla sola, Kate. Tengo que estar ahora con mi amiga, ¿entiendes?

Había hablado con Kate antes de que Bella llegara a la casa de Renée y Phil luego de la cena, diciéndole que quería cambiarme de departamento. Al principio ella se preocupó, preguntando si algo iba mal. Era obvio que toda la jodida cosa estaba mal, pero le mentí y le dije que quería cambiar de aires y tener un poco más de intimidad cuando ella dejara de cuidar a su abuela. Kate simplemente gritó de la felicidad y solo pude sonreír.

—¡Sí! Lo entiendo completamente, Edward. ¿Bella está bien, cierto? ¿No es nada grave?

—No, no es nada grave, no te preocupes —dije.

—Okey… Envíale mis saludos, ¿sí?

—Bueno, Katie.

Colgamos y me apuré a meter al carrito todo lo que faltaba en el apartamento.

.

Entré por la puerta del apartamento, avanzando solo unos pasos para dejar las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina americana. Escuchaba las risas de las chicas en el cuarto de Bella. Había traído, además de lo que hacía falta, los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un _brownie_ con helado de vainilla, uno de los postres favoritos de Bells.

Cuando comencé a mezclar los ingredientes para hacer el _brownie_ , Rose, Alice y Bella llegaron por el pasillo siendo malditamente ruidosas. Todas se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra de la cocina y me miraron fijamente, haciendo que les diera un ceño fruncido a las tres. Rose era la que estaba más atenta a mí batiendo la mezcla del _brownie_.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente guapo? —preguntó Rose al aire.

Solo la pude mirar con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

—Pensé que estabas más interesada más en mi tío, Rose —dije mientras ponía la mezcla en el molde para hornear. Solo tuve que echar un vistazo para darme cuenta que ella estaba completamente roja.

Había pillado a Rose dándole unas miraditas de más a Emmett en la cena que tuvimos en Denver. No era la primera vez que se veían y tampoco era la primera vez que la veía comiéndoselo con los jodidos ojos.

—Perdón por decir tu secreto, Rose, pero ya iba siendo demasiado. —Me encogí de hombros y metí el _brownie_ al horno.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás haciendo el postre favorito de Bella? —dijo, de pronto, Alice.

Miré a Bells, preguntándole con la mirada si les había dicho algo a las chicas. Ella negó con la cabeza, lo cual no se le pasó a Rose, quien nos miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué traen entre manos ustedes dos? —inquirió.

Yo comencé a cortar una lechuga para hacer sándwiches, dejando que la castaña hablara. No era de mi incumbencia contarles eso.

—Uh… Bueno… —comenzó Bella—. Ayer Edward hizo que me diera cuenta que… —Tragó grueso y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

—¿Qué, Bella? Me estás asustando —dijo Alice.

—Que tenía un atraso de dos meses —susurró en respuesta.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Hice una mueca y seguí dejando los ingredientes para los sándwiches en platos.

—Eso, que estoy…, mierda, que estoy embarazada.

La sala entera quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el tintineo de trastes mientras yo los lavaba.

—¿De quién? —se atrevió a preguntar Rose.

—¿Tú crees que lo sé? —preguntó Bella, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sentándose las dos en el sofá.

Las dejé tranquilas y mientras tanto puse la mesa para que nos sentáramos a comer. Luego de un tiempo que las dejé hablando en susurros, me acerqué y les dije que el almuerzo estaba listo. Bella tenía los ojos rojos y me dio una sonrisa débil mientras se iba a la mesa. Suspiré, pasando mi mano por la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí para ella y seguir limpiándole sus lágrimas cada vez que se pusiera a llorar.

.

Entramos al hospital _NewYork-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center_ y nos dirigimos directamente al área de ginecología y obstetricia. Bella se sentó en una de las sillas y me senté a su lado. Desde que salimos del departamento para dirigirnos al hospital, ella había estado completamente en silencio, solo algunos suspiros por allí y por allá, pero nada más que eso.

Miré alrededor de la sala de espera y vi un montón de mujeres jóvenes y más adultas, embarazadas y con bebés, y había también un par de adolescentes con el estómago abultado. Solo pude agradecer que Bella se haya embarazado por accidente a los 23 años y no a los 17 o 18.

Bella a mi lado se movía nerviosa. Dirigí mi vista hacia lo que ella miraba fijamente, mordiéndose sus labios. Era una mujer que tenía un bebé en sus brazos y, quien era al parecer su pareja y padre del niño, estaba a su lado rodeándola con su brazo. Ambos miraban sonrientes a su bebé. Bella suspiró y me dijo murmurando:

—Espero que el bebé tenga una familia así. —La miré fijamente y sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas. Se dio cuenta que la miraba y me empujó con el hombro—. No porque no quiera tener y criar al bebé, voy a dejarlo botado en un orfanato donde cualquier persona pueda tenerlo. Quiero asegurarme que esté bien, ¿sabes? No soy una maldita insensible.

—Sé que no lo eres. Pero aún creo que serías una buena madre. Solo tendrías que aprender, Bells.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, viendo todavía a la pequeña familia.

—Prefiero que tenga una familia constituida, a una madre soltera que aún no termina sus estudios.

Iba a decirle algo más para que recapacitara, pero una enfermera llamó a Bella para que pasara a la oficina del doctor. Ésta se levantó y me miró, diciéndome con la mirada que no quería entrar sola. Me levanté y caminamos lado a lado hasta la oficina que nos indicó la enfermera.

Cuando entramos, tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos helados al ver a ese hombre más que conocido por nosotros. Él, al parecer estaba igual, pero pronto se recompuso y puso una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual, debo decir, que le hacía tener un rostro que daba miedo. Estaba seguro que Bella se cagaba del miedo en ese exacto momento. Y también, tal vez, estaba pensando todo tipo de malas palabras con las que llamarme solo por el hecho de que pedí la hora justamente en esta clínica y con él. Para mi defensa, no recordaba el maldito apellido del psicópata de Bella.

Peter Odom fue uno de los tantos hombres que Bella se había follado, pero éste pertenecía al grupo menor que se repitieron el plato más de dos jodidas veces. Y además se encontraba dentro de un grupo incluso más pequeño que era el de los que querían mucho más que solo joder. Y finalmente, era el único maldito hombre que fue lo más cercano a un jodido psicópata con Bella. Digamos que Peter no se daba por vencido con un simple no de parte de la chica, por lo que la buscaba en la universidad y en el departamento muy seguidamente, rogando por una oportunidad. La cual, obviamente, Bella no le dio. Y ahora, Peter sería el ginecólogo que la revisaría hoy.

—Izz… —murmuró. El idiota solo tenía ojos para ella.

—Uhm… Hola, Peter.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :)  
El título del capi es una canción de Marroon 5 que es una de mis favoritas y creo que justo calzaba con lo que Bells y Ed están pasando.

Solo diré que no olviden a Peter, porque aparecerá en próximos capítulos, además del siguiente ;)  
Ya vieron que Bella solo dijo lo del aborto porque estaba entrando en pánico, ella realmente no podría hacerle eso a un bebé.

Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas, reviews y sobre todo por leer ;)

Cuídense mucho  
Un beso y un abrazo n.n

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	9. La Primera Consulta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

 **Gracias a Emily Reina por ayudarme con el capítulo! :***

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 9_ _: La Primera Consulta_

* * *

 **Bella POV**

—Izz… —murmuró Peter. Él era el único idiota que me llamaba de esa forma. Y se creía especial por hacerlo. Odiaba ese maldito sobrenombre.

—Uhm… Hola, Peter –saludé.

Él se me quedó mirando fijamente en silencio y comencé a sentirme terriblemente incómoda por ello. Peter siempre había tenido ese terrible hábito de quedarse mirándome por un largo tiempo con una expresión que daba miedo. Creo que intentaba comunicarse conmigo a través de la mirada, pero no funcionaba ni una puta vez.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Peter, ya que él frunció el ceño mirando cómo mi amigo me agarraba fuerte. Si es que era necesario mentirle al maldito psicópata para que me dejara de mirar, lo haría, diciéndole que Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Creo que mi acompañante tenía la misma idea pasando por su cabeza ya que me acercó más a él.

—Estamos aquí para una consulta, no para que siga mirando a mi novia, doctor Odom —dijo Edward con un tono fuerte. Solo pude suspirar de alivio porque se le haya ocurrido lo mismo que a mí, además de que funcionó de maravilla.

Supuse que Peter recordaba a Edward de cuando habíamos estado follando. El doctor Odom era uno de los pocos hombres que han visto mi departamento que comparto con mi mejor amigo. Y la única razón fue porque el maldito jodía tan bien que me dejaba aturdida, por lo que, obviamente me acosté más de una vez con él. Ahora mismo deseé que no hubiera quedado tan maravillada por sus habilidades en la cama para luego ahorrarme ese período donde él me seguía a todas partes para suplicarme una oportunidad. Él se detuvo solo cuando le grité ante varios de mis compañeros de universidad que no quería una puta relación con él y que, por favor, dejara de rogar para no avergonzarse a sí mismo.

Peter se vio confundido por un instante ante la declaración de Edward. Obviamente se estaba preguntando qué tenía Edward que él no para tener una relación seria. Se recompuso después de un minuto y luego puso un semblante serio, el cual, supongo, era el que ocupaba cuando debía ser profesional incluso cuando él no quería.

—Bien, lo siento, señor Cullen —se disculpó. Cómo él sabía el apellido de Edward cuando yo ni siquiera recordaba el de Peter antes de llegar a esta consulta, no lo tenía muy claro—. Asiento, señorita Swan.

Tomé la mano de Edward y lo llevé para que se sentara en la silla a un lado de la mía.

—Cuéntenme, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? —preguntó con sus codos sobre el escritorio, sus dedos entrelazados y su mentón sobre ellos.

Decidí sacar mi personalidad más descarada y, tomando la mano de Edward, dije:

—Ayer descubrimos que estoy embarazada.

Peter alzó sus cejas ante la sorpresa. Tuvo que pasar un rato para que él se recompusiera y se aclarara la garganta.

—Bueno, entonces felicitaciones —dijo con una sonrisa malditamente falsa.

—Gracias —respondió Edward con un dejo de orgullo en su voz. Tenía que admitir que su actuación era bastante buena.

—Bueno, entonces para comenzar —dijo Peter—, necesito saber la última vez que tuviste tu período, Isabella.

Me quedé pensando un rato para saber la fecha exacta.

—Uhmm… Creo que a mediados de mayo. Sí, el 16 de mayo.

—Bien, entonces… —Él sacó una pequeña ruleta donde movió algunas cosas e informó—: Según esto, estás en tu octava semana de embarazo. Eso quiere decir, que será un bebé de febrero. Más específicamente, el 20 de febrero. —Sonrió tensamente.

—¿Oíste eso, Bells? —preguntó Edward, sonriéndome ampliamente—. Estoy tan emocionado, pequeña. —Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó. Yo solo pude sonreírle débilmente. Aún estaba confundida sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Ahora, por favor, anda a la habitación que da aquella puerta, desvístete y ponte la bata que está dentro. Puedes quedarte con el sujetador puesto, pero las bragas necesito que te las quites para hacer una ecografía.

Suspiré y entré para hacer lo que Peter indicó. Sabía, por mis clases de ginecología, que debían hacerme una ecografía transvaginal, porque el feto era muy pequeño y era más conveniente para saber si éste se encontraba bien y no era un embarazo riesgoso. Sin embargo, saberlo no quitaba que yo estuviera muerta de los nervios. Era Peter Psicópata Odom quien lo iba a hacer y eso era muchísimo peor.

Salí tímidamente de la salita y vi que Edward miraba despreocupadamente su celular mientras Peter lo estudiaba con odio. Me aclaré la garganta y el doctor se levantó para hacerme pasar detrás de la división. Edward guardó su móvil y me siguió hasta ponerse a mi lado.

Peter puso mis piernas en los cabestrillos luego de que me recostara en la camilla y comenzó a preparar todo para la ecografía. Edward me tomó la mano y la apretó. Él sabía cuán difícil e inesperado era esto para mí. Quiero decir, nunca había esperado quedar embarazada de un tipo cualquiera. Muy en el fondo de mí aún quedaba un poco de esperanza de encontrar a un hombre que me amara y con el que pudiera casarme y tener hijos.

Una vez que Peter comenzó a ingresar el transductor solo pude mirar a Edward. Él me devolvía una bonita sonrisa y fue en lo único que me pude concentrar para no sentirme incómoda al tener a Peter por allí abajo.

—Bueno, pues por aquí se ve un lindo bebé que se ve sano y salvo —sonrió Peter sinceramente. Tuve que confesarme a mí misma que él no era tan malo al final, solo que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse conmigo.

Miré la pantalla y, a base de lo que había estudiado de obstetricia, se notaba claramente donde estaba el bebé. No pude evitar sonreír. Él ya tenía el tamaño de un pequeño frijol.

—¿Quieren oír el latido de su corazón? —preguntó Peter. Yo lo miré y asentí con la cabeza a la vez que Edward daba un fuerte y claro "Sí."

La sala se llenó de un ruidito firme y rápido. Estaba completamente normal. El bebé estaba totalmente sano. Suspiré y sonreí al darme cuenta que él estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Hasta aquel momento no había procesado en mi cabeza cuán importante era eso. Él dependía de mí, en todo sentido, hasta, claro, dejarlo con una familia bien constituida que fuera capaz de cuidarlo de manera adecuada. Ese pensamiento me hizo volver a la realidad y vi que Edward miraba la pantalla con preocupación. Apreté su mano para que él centrara su atención en mí.

—Late muy rápido —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí y le dije suavemente:

—Eso es completamente normal. Sus células aún son muy pequeñas para estar organizadas como las de un adulto —expliqué rápidamente. Edward pareció satisfecho y sonrió.

Peter sacó las fotografías y me sacó el transductor. Me indicó que me vistiera y que luego fuera al escritorio para darme las últimas indicaciones.

Luego de unos cinco minutos estaba sentada nuevamente frente al que una vez fue mi psicópata personal.

—Bueno, Bella, como no has pasado el primer trimestre, necesito que tengas el mayor cuidado posible por el bien del bebé, ¿bien? Y aunque todo se ve perfectamente bien, no quiero tomar riesgos. —Tomó su taco de recetas y comenzó a escribir mientras me informaba—: Te daré unas vitaminas para que tomes una al día, ¿sí? —Asentí con la cabeza y me miró fijamente—: ¿Has tenido algún síntoma?

—Uhmm… no, creo que no. —Miré a Edward y le pregunté con la mirada si había notado algo distinto en mí.

—Solo cambios de humor, pero más que eso, nada —informó.

—¿Nada de náuseas o mareos? —indagó Peter, mirándonos a ambos.

Negué con la cabeza, agradecida de ser de ese grupo de mujeres embarazadas que no sufren vómitos matutinos.

—De todas maneras, si es que te llegan a dar náuseas matutinas, te recomiendo tener un paquete de galletas saladas a un lado de la cama.

—Okey, gracias —dije recibiendo la receta para las vitaminas.

Él se levantó y se despidió de Edward con un apretón de mano y de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando salimos de la consulta, Edward me miró y sonrió pasándome un brazo por los hombros, apretándome con cariño. Íbamos caminando cuando mi amigo sacó el tema:

—¿Aún quieres dar en adopción al bebé?

Suspiré y dije firmemente, casi sin ninguna duda:

—Quiero una buena vida para él o ella. Necesito que sea parte de una buena familia. No quiero que tenga un desastre como mamá.

—Okey. Entonces mañana tomaremos una hora con la asistente social.

Asentí con la cabeza y el resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. El hospital estaba a un par de cuadras de nuestro apartamento, lo cual era muy conveniente. Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice fue servirme una porción de brownie con helado de vainilla. Era mi postre preferido después de la tarta de arándanos de Esme.

.

Eran ya casi las 8 de la noche cuando decidí llamar a Charlie. Tenía que decirle lo de mi embarazo, pero no lo quería hacer por teléfono. Quería ver su rostro cuando se lo dijera. Sabía muy bien que al principio se iba a enojar porque era una de las cosas que más me repetía, que tuviera cuidado de quedar embarazada de un tipo cualquiera, ya que eso no lo merecía ni yo ni el bebé.

—Hola, Bells —contestó luego del tercer tono.

—Hey, papá. ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté mientras buscaba un pijama en mi armario.

—Bien, pequeña, extrañándote.

—¿Te has estado alimentando bien? —pregunté, sabiendo que cuando yo no estaba, él se pasaba más tiempo en su taller de carpintería que preocupándose de su salud.

—Sí, Esme se asegura de que tenga un buen desayuno y cena —dijo.

Solo podía alegrarme de que mi papá tuviera tan buenos amigos como los Cullen, porque así toda la preocupación que sentía por Charlie al dejarlo, pasaba a ser mucho menor.

—Y dime, ¿Edward se está portando bien? —preguntó luego de un rato de haber estado hablando sobre las comidas de Esme. Ya me había cambiado de ropa y estaba lista para la cama.

—Sí, como siempre, papá. Él siempre ha sido una de las mejores personas que conozco.

—Entonces, ¿no has visto la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad? —dijo susurrando, pero sí que lo oí muy bien.

—Papá, de verdad no quiero escuchar más sobre aquello, ¿bien? —Luego de un momento en silencio, agregué—: En serio, tuve suficiente de todo aquello en Denver.

—Okey, lo siento, Bells.

Suspiré.

—No te preocupes… Uhm… Quería hablarte de algo importante —dije un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué es, pequeña? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó rápidamente.

Por esa razón amaba demasiado a Charlie. Él siempre se preocupaba de mí. Notaba el más mínimo cambio en el tono de voz y preguntaba siempre si estaba bien. La única vez que falló fue cuando él estaba pasando por el divorcio y no notó que yo estaba casi con una depresión por lo que me hizo Alec. Pero una vez que él terminó con aquello y lo superó, se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo estaba mal.

—Está todo bien, papá, en serio. Solo que te necesito aquí conmigo antes de que entre a la universidad.

—Mmm… —murmuró—. Pasó algo con Renée, ¿no es así?

Bueno, por una parte no era eso por lo que quería que viniera, sino que para contarle sobre el embarazo. Sin embargo, ahora que él lo mencionaba, sí que necesitaba un poco de su cariño para borrar todas las palabras que dijo ella.

—Sí… Pasaron muchas cosas donde Renée, pero además necesito contarte algo urgente —dije tímidamente.

—No es nada malo, ¿verdad, Bella? —preguntó preocupado.

—Pues… no, creo que no.

Escuché un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—Okey, pequeña, estoy encendiendo la computadora para comprar un pasaje a Nueva York para estar lo más antes posible, ¿sí?

—Gracias, papá —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Nos despedimos y colgué a la vez que me tiraba a mi cama.

Tomé las fotos que estaban en la mesita de noche y me las quedé mirando. Eran los ultrasonidos de esa tarde. De verdad me ponía feliz el saber que el bebé estaba sano. Acaricié la figura en la fotografía y sonreí.

Pensé en la conversación que tendría con Charlie y un miedo se implantó en mi cabeza. Mi papá había soportado tantas cosas de mí, que había una posibilidad de que el embarazo fuera la gota que rebalsara el vaso. Sabía que Charlie podía tener un carácter bastante malo y, por lo tanto, podía simplemente explotar con esta noticia. Entonces, lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar aquello, fue que le contara en algún lugar público, aunque de todas maneras me cagaba del miedo. Era una hija de lo más jodidamente decepcionante.

Dejé una de las fotos del bebé apoyada en un marco de fotos, donde tenía una de Edward y yo en nuestras vacaciones a Brasil, y me acurruqué en mi almohada. Me quedé dormida luego de que miré la ecografía fijamente bastante rato.

.

Alice había llegado llorando al departamento al día anterior por la culpa de mi _querido_ primo —nótese el sarcasmo—. Le castraría una vez que lo tuviera frente a mí.

Ella y Jasper habían estado en la "Etapa del Coqueteo" desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que Alice quiso que pasaran a la "Etapa de los Besos" cuando estuvieron en Denver. Y esa pequeña lo logró, pero Jasper pensó que sería muy buena idea que también llegaran a la "Etapa del Sexo", y como Alice muere por él, dejó que pasara. Y ahora viene lo peor. Jasper simplemente se fue a la mañana siguiente, dejando una nota que decía «Gracias por lo de anoche, Alice. Estuvo increíble. Pero no puede volver a pasar.»

Cuando mi mejor amiga me contó eso llorando desesperadamente, quise asesinar a mi primo. Él era el único buen primo que tenía y con aquello se fue directamente a la lista negra.

Por todo eso, cuando él me llamó cuando estaba tomando desayuno con Edward, le contesté fríamente.

—Hola, Jasper.

—¡Belly-Bells! —saludó felizmente.

—¡No me llames así, tú cabrón de mierda! —grité parándome de la mesa.

Edward se me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, Jasper, no te hagas el maldito inocente. ¡Sé lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga! —solté.

Él gimió y ya lo podía visualizar escondiendo su rostro en la mano libre que tenía.

—De eso quería conversar, Bella —murmuró—. Lo jodí, lo sé.

—Bueno, sí, es obvio que la jodiste, Jasper. Tanto con Alice como conmigo —dije duramente.

—¡No! ¡Bella! Necesito tu ayuda para arreglarlo… —Suspiró y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, le dije casi gritando.

—No vas a obtener ni una jodida ayuda de mi parte, Jasper.

—¡Solo déjame explicarte lo que pasó! —Él se notaba tan desesperado que me quedé en silencio y continuó—: Verás… Estaba saliendo con esta chica… Lauren. Cuando estaba en Denver no la llamé ni un puto día y ella tampoco, entonces casi me olvidé de ella, Bella. La verdad es que Lauren no tiene importancia, ¿sabes?

—Jasper, de verdad creo que la estás cagando mucho más con cada palabra que dices —dije lo más pacientemente posible.

—Entonces, unos días después de que te fuiste tú y Edward, Alice se me lanzó y me dio un beso. Y de verdad que me encantó. En serio, en serio me gusta Alice, Bella. Entonces nos dejamos llevar y pasó lo que debía pasar.

—Eso ya lo sé. Solo llega rápido a la parte en donde la jodiste, si no quieres que te suelte un maldito discurso con miles de groserías para ti.

—Ya, ya… Bueno, entonces la jodí, realmente, al dejarle esa nota. Pero, Bella, es que justo a la mañana siguiente recordé que estaba Lauren y no quería que Alice fuera la otra. Y ahora Alice no me habla y no contesta mis llamadas.

Solté aire por la nariz a la vez que apretaba mis dientes y mi mano libre.

—Okey, Jasper, esto es lo que creo. Eres un maldito pendejo inmaduro por todo esto de Alice y la tal Lauren, ¿sabes? Me refiero a que no debiste de dejar aquella nota. ¿Qué pasa en esa jodida cabeza tuya? ¿Cuándo pensaste que sería una buena idea, Jasper? ¿Cómo se supone que debía de terminar esto luego de tu _magnífico_ plan? —pregunté sarcásticamente—. Y obviamente Alice no te quiere hablar, cabrón. ¡Le dejaste una puta nota al lado de su almohada!

—¡Lo sé, Bella! Y de veras que lo siento, pero no sé qué hacer.

—¡Las cosas se conversan, Jasper! Empieza por eso, ¿sí? ¡¿Siquiera terminaste con la tal Lauren?! —pregunté exaltada.

—Sí, lo hice cuando llegué a Nueva York. —Luego de un momento, el cual utilicé para calmarme a mí misma, recordando que estada jodidamente embarazada, él siguió—: ¿Cómo lo hago para que Alice me hable, Bella? En serio necesito tu ayuda. Si no fuera necesario no te molestaría en lo más mínimo.

—Bien, primero, no le digas que yo te ayudé, ¿sí? Y segundo, anda a buscarla a su departamento. Ella ya está en Nueva York. Y si no quiere hablar contigo, insiste hasta que ella acepte. Tal vez te tome bastante tiempo lograrlo, pero supongo que no te molestará. Y cuando puedas conversar con ella, háblale honestamente, Jasper, sin bromas ni inventos, ¿okey?

—Sí, Bella. De verdad gracias por esto, no po…

—Espera —le interrumpí—. A Alice realmente le gustan las cosas romanticonas. Sus flores favoritas son…

—Los tulipanes, lo sé —me interrumpió.

—Sí —dije sonriendo—. Creo que, al fin y al cabo, no será tan difícil como pensé.

—De verdad gracias, Bella, no sé qué hubiera hecho si ti.

—De nada, primo. Espero que las cosas se arreglen luego. —Antes de despedirme, agregué—: Y si alguna vez le haces daño de nuevo a mi Alice, te buscaré y esta vez sí que te castraré Jasper. Así que si le tienes cariño a tus huevos, ten jodido cuidado de cagarla.

Le oí tragar y solo pude sonreír.

—Sí, Bella, te juro que ya no le haré daño.

—Bien.

Después de colgar, Edward me miró con duda en su mirada y solo pude contestarle que le preguntara a su amiguito.

* * *

Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :)

Qué les pareció la consulta con Peter? Bella cada vez está siendo más consiente de su estado, pero no por eso borrará la idea de dar en adopción al bebé. Ella ahora mismo quiere lo mejor para ella o él y Bella piensa que es una familia completamente constituida.  
Por si acaso, esa pequeña actuación de Edward diciendo que era novio de Bells, solo será con Peter ;)  
Charlie aparecerá luego de nuevo, así que estén atentas para cuando reciba la noticia.  
Y quién quiere matar a Jasper? Se comportó de manera tan estúpida que dan ganas de golpearlo, pero intentará arreglar las cosas y eso es lo que cuenta :)

Quiero agregar una pequeña cosa: Siempre trato de pensar en inglés mis historias, porque siempre las ambiento en Estados Unidos, por lo que cuando Bella o Edward se refieren a "el bebé", no están dando por hecho que el hombre, sino que en inglés la palabra es "baby" y sirve para ambos géneros.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han puesto las historias en favorito, la siguen y comentan :3 De verdad muchas gracias por leer! Y por si acaso, respondo todos los reviews, así que si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla. Para las que no tienen cuenta en FF, pueden dejar un mail ;) (Recuerden de poner espacios para que FF no los borre ;) )

Un beso y un abrazo enorme n.n

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	10. Síntomas

**Nota 1: Hubo un error gigante al subir el capítulo antes, así que ya está arreglado :) Gracias por avisarme Yoliki!**

 **Nota 2: Por favor lean la nota al final del capítulo! Pero antes, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 10_ _: Síntomas_

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Charlie me había informado que debía terminar algunos trabajos de carpintería para venir a hablar conmigo. Pudo tomar pasaje para el jueves siguiente después de que hablamos, el 24 de julio. Por lo que, por mi parte, pude estar un poco más tranquila y relajarme solo un poco. Conociendo a Charlie, no se enojaría tanto como para gritarme, pero aún seguía inquieta por no saber cómo reaccionaría.

—Hola —murmuró Edward, entrando a la sala. Era el viernes siguiente a la consulta y él llevaba desde ayer sintiéndose como la mierda.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté, tocándole la frente para revisar si no tenía fiebre. Por suerte, no la tenía.

—Acabo de vomitar todo lo que comí en la cena —gimió, recostándose en el sofá.

Fruncí el ceño y le hice levantarse la camiseta para hacerle un chequeo rápido. Apreté su estómago en los puntos específicos, pero no había nada extraño como para decir que tenía un virus estomacal, o al menos, yo no notaba nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a su zona pélvica, Edward siseó e hizo una mueca de dolor. Solo pude fruncir el ceño, porque no estaba segura de lo que podría tener. Fui a buscar mi estetoscopio y lo calenté antes de ponerlo en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Para mí sonaban bastante bien.

—Deberías de ir a ver a un doctor —dije sacándome el aparato de las orejas, dejándolo colgando de mi cuello.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó bajándose la camiseta—. Ya me has visto tú, ¿eso no es suficiente? —Levantó su ceja.

—Bueno, es que no estoy segura de lo que puedas tener… Pensaba que tenías un virus estomacal, pero no se nota nada fuera de lo normal. Tal vez tengas que hacerte algunos exámenes de sangre. Ayer no mantuviste nada de lo que comiste, Edward.

—Okey, bien. Iré, pero estoy seguro que no me dirán nada más de lo que ya me has dicho. —Luego de un momento, agregó—: Sé que debo estar con una dieta blanda, pero es que se me antoja tanto una pizza ahora mismo, Bella.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en comida ahora mismo si acabas de vomitar? —Lo miré fijamente y suspire. Él estaba haciendo su típica mirada suplicante que siempre funcionaba, pero esta vez no podía dar mi brazo a torcer. No quería que Edward se enfermase más, así que negué con la cabeza e hice mi camino a la mesada de la cocina para hacerle un agua de hierbas.

»Sabes que eso no pasará, Edward, al menos no cuando yo esté presente para impedirlo.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor, Bells. No me pasará nada. Lo más probable es que comí algo en descomposición.

—¿Y crees que no será peor que pongas más cosas en tu estómago? Edward, por favor, déjame cuidarte, ¿sí?

Él asintió con la cabeza y tomó la taza que le ofrecía. Se sentó en la barra y se me quedó mirando mientras yo le preparaba un par de tostadas con mermelada. Edward simplemente se las devoró casi sin respirar y me dio las gracias.

Me fui a bañar mientras él se quedó en la sala viendo la televisión. Cuando salí, ya vestida y con el pelo mojado, me fui a la cocina a prepararme un tazón de leche con cereales.

Edward se había quedado completamente dormido viendo una película. La verdad es que ayer también había estado durmiendo bastante luego de haber comenzado con los vómitos en la mañana.

Se despertó de golpe con un ruido de la tele y se levantó alterado del sillón.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mirándome con un horror inigualable en su rostro.

Yo solo pude ponerme a reír, afirmándome el estómago, porque éste comenzó a doler demasiado. No podía parar con las risas y Edward me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Se me acercó casi corriendo y me comenzó a hacer cosquillas mientras yo me retorcía para salir de su agarre.

—¿Así que te parece gracioso que…? —De repente se interrumpió a sí mismo y me alejé de él riendo un poco más y lo observé mientras él se agarraba de la barra de la cocina.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? —Me acerqué y agarré su rostro entre mis manos. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente.

—Me mareé un poco. No es nada.

Le ayudé a sentarse en un banquillo de la cocina y miré fijamente su rostro. Aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba fuerte por la nariz.

—¿Ya está? —pregunté.

—Un poco.

Abrió los ojos y de pronto hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —Siguió arrugando la nariz y alejó su cabeza de mí.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré extrañada. El único olor que sentía era el de mi shampoo de almendra. Sí, era un poco fuerte, pero a Edward nunca le había traído problemas.

Se fue corriendo por el pasillo un segundo después de que sintió el olor. Lo escuché vomitar otra vez y lo fui a ver al baño. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que en seguida lo pude ver con su cabeza contra el retrete. Tuvo otra arcada y devolvió un poco más de su contenido de su estómago. Me acerqué rápidamente y comencé a acariciarle la espalda y su cabello mientras vomitaba un poco más. Cuando terminó, volvió a la posición anterior y me miró. Le di una mirada preocupada.

—Creo que debemos ir a urgencias, Edward —dije, agachándome y viéndolo directamente a sus ojos verdes brillantes.

—¿Debemos? Puedo ir solo, Bella —sonrió débilmente.

—¿Cómo crees que te dejaré ir solo así? —Él se encogió de hombros—. Voy a ir contigo, Edward. Punto.

Edward suspiró y se paró lentamente. Yo me levanté rápido para asegurarme de que no se cayera.

—Gracias —susurró cuando le sostuve de los hombros.

.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, el ala de urgencias estaba repleto. Y como el caso de Edward no era de total urgencia, tuvimos que esperar más de dos horas para que nos atendieran. En ese intervalo de tiempo, el humor de Edward iba de mal en peor hasta que fui a una de las máquinas dispensadoras y conseguí un Snickers para mí y otro para Edward. Era uno de sus dulces favoritos, por lo que en seguida estuvo casi saltando de la felicidad. Luego de que la barra de chocolate se acabó, Edward volvió a odiar a todo el mundo, incluso a mí.

—No entiendo cuál era tu necesidad de traerme para acá, Bella —me dijo después de maldecir a los doctores una vez más.

—¿Mi necesidad? —pregunté—. ¡Es por tu maldito bien! —grité susurrando—. Has estado desde ayer devolviendo todo lo que comes. Espero que sigas con la suerte de mantener el maldito snickers en tu estómago.

Edward iba a replicar cuando una enfermera llamó su nombre.

—No te vas a salvar de esta, Bella.

Puse los ojos en blancos y lo seguí a una de las salas con montones de camillas separadas por cortinas. La enfermera lo guio hacia una de las tantas secciones y lo hizo sentarse. Le hizo algunas preguntas y luego se fue, dando paso a uno de los tantos doctores del hospital.

Desde el instante que entró el doctor, no pude sacarle el ojo de encima. ¡Era jodidamente guapo! Y pude ver que él también me echaba una mirada de vez en cuando mientras revisaba a Edward. Prácticamente hizo lo mismo que hice yo en casa, solo agregando algunas cosas. El doctor, que se había presentado como Sam Claflin (*), llamó a una enfermera e hizo que se le tomaran muestras de sangre a Edward.

El doctor Claflin no sabía lo que Edward tenía a primera vista, por lo que le informó a Edward que los exámenes de sangre eran para descartar cualquier cosa más seria. Pude ver cómo mi mejor amigo comenzó a tomarse con seriedad lo que le ocurría. No era normal y estaba malditamente preocupada por él. Los resultados de los análisis de sangre estarían listos en unos días y el hospital llamaría a Edward para que los fuera a retirar. El doctor Claflin le informó que debía mantener una dieta blanda, solo por si acaso, y que cuando tuviera los exámenes, lo buscara en su oficina para ver qué resultados habían arrojado.

—Bueno, supongo que eso no es completamente necesario, Bella está en la escuela de medicina —informó Edward con un tono de orgullo en su voz. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, él alardeaba que su mejor amiga iba a ser la mejor doctora de todo el país—. Ella puede interpretar esas cosas, supongo.

—Oh —dijo sorprendido—. Supongo, entonces, que mi trabajo aquí está terminado. —Sonrió y luego agregó—: Tienes suerte de tener una novia que es estudiante de medicina, a veces puedes ahorrarte el viaje al hospital.

—No somos novios —aclaré rápidamente—. Edward solo es mi mejor amigo —sonreí.

El doctor Claflin levantó las cejas con interés y sonrió casi complacido. Mordí mi labio y lo miré coquetamente. Él se aclaró la garganta y se despidió rápidamente de nosotros.

—No puedo creer que hayas coqueteado con el jodido doctor, Bella —dijo Edward con un tono de diversión. Ya íbamos de camino al auto de Edward.

—Estaba bueno, Edward, lo viste —me reí entre dientes—. Sabes que no desaprovecho una oportunidad.

—No sé qué te ocurre con los doctores —me dijo en desaprobación—. Solo espero que él no sea un psicópata al igual que Odom.

—No lo es… No tenía los ojos locos de Peter.

.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, obligué a Edward a recostarse en su habitación mientras yo le preparaba algo para que comiera. Cuando estaba cortando los vegetales para la sopa de pollo que estaba haciendo, Edward apareció frente a mí, al otro lado de la barra. Solo pude suspirar y negar con la cabeza, mientras él se sentaba en uno de los banquillos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me había molestado en hacerlo recostarse, Edward era un maldito testarudo cuando estaba enfermo.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo planeas en conseguir el teléfono del doctorcito? —preguntó de repente.

—No necesito su número —le miré fijamente y luego agregué—: Sé dónde trabaja… De repente se me antoja probar tener sexo en un armario o en alguna habitación de urgencias. —Sonreí malvadamente cuando Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Puse los vegetales y el pollo en la olla con agua y la cerré.

—¿Bella? —Me di vuelta y miré a Edward con las cejas alzadas para que preguntara de una vez, porque ya conocía ese tono de voz inseguro de él—. Uhmm… Solo me preguntaba si ya habías visto alguna hora conversar con la asistente social… por el bebé, digo.

Tragué saliva y me di vuelta a revolver la sopa. Había olvidado completamente que debía hablar con la jodida asistente social. Suspiré.

—Lo olvidé… —le dije a Edward—. Voy a traer mi laptop para empezar a buscar.

Cuando abrí el buscador en mi computadora, sentada a un lado de Edward, él puso su mano sobre la mía y lo miré, preguntándome qué era lo que quería. Sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente y me dijo:

—No es necesario que lo hagamos ahora, Bells. Sé que todo esto es muy nuevo y no has tenido tiempo para hacerte la idea de que tienes un bebé en tu… uh… útero. —Reí entre dientes por su comentario.

—Tienes razón, no he tenido el tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea, por eso, mientras antes me ponga en contacto con una asistente social, mejor.

Edward asintió y comenzó a buscar por su cuenta en su teléfono. Pasaron unos minutos, entre los cuales revisaba la sopa y anotábamos en un cuaderno todo lo que encontrábamos en las páginas web del estado. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos sabía jodidamente nada sobre la adopción en Nueva York. La verdad es que no había mucha información para los padres que dan en adopción, pero lo que pudimos encontrar fue que había dos tipos de adopción: por agencia o privada. En la primera, el niño debía pertenecer a alguna organización privada o estatal y la segunda constaba en un trato directo entre los padres biológicos y los adoptivos; en la página decía que normalmente ese tipo de adopciones se hacía por algún anuncio en el periódico o algo así. Tragué saliva al leer eso y me levanté nuevamente a revisar la sopa que ya estaba lista.

Toda la información que encontramos estaba rondando en mi cabeza y la verdad es que aunque no sabía cómo iban a ser los siguiente ocho o nueve meses siguientes, estaba segura de que no quería poner un maldito anuncio en un periódico u online. Solo de imaginarme qué tipo de gente podría llegar por esas vías, me hacía revolver el estómago. Lo único de lo que estaba jodidamente segura desde el momento que escuché el corazón del bebé, era que él o ella merecía una buena familia y por lo tanto, una agencia tenía que hacerse cargo de encontrar los padres perfectos. Me encontré tocándome el estómago un momento, pero corrí mi mano rápidamente. Este bebé no estaba destinado a quedarse conmigo y punto.

.

Después de comer la liviana cena que había preparado, me senté con Edward en el sofá con el cuaderno en las manos.

—Entonces… Estás segura que no quieres hacer una adopción privada. —Asentí con la cabeza y Edward continuó—: Ahora tienes que decidir si quieres una agencia privada o estatal, ¿tienes alguna preferencia? —Negué con la cabeza y Edward puso la computadora en su regazo para seguir buscando información.

»Uh… Creo que es mejor si haces el proceso por una agencia estatal, Bella. —Asentí con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo—. Hay que llamar a la oficina de Servicios para niños y familias —murmuró leyendo la pantalla del ordenador—. Pero… Habrá que hacerlo mañana, las oficinas ya cerraron.

Edward me miró fijamente y sin tener que preguntar por qué estaba tan callada y qué necesitaba, dejó la computadora en la mesita de café y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y solté un sollozo.

La verdad es que no estaba segura de por qué estaba llorando, creo que toda esta situación de buscar cómo dar en adopción a un bebé que no quería me sobrepasó. Así no era como planeaba pasar mi verano. Y aunque no quería quedarme con dicho bebé, no era una jodida cruel de mierda (incluso aunque pensé en abortar), y quería que tuviera una buena vida. Yo, simplemente, no podía entregar bien a ninguna persona pequeña que dependiera completamente de mí.

—Todo va a estar bien, Bella —aseguró Edward, acariciando mi espalda—. Puedes hacerlo, pequeña, eres fuerte. Solo serán unos siete meses más.

—No sé cómo le voy a decir a mi familia —sollocé.

Edward suspiró y me estrechó contra él.

—Para eso no tengo una respuesta, Bells. Pero ya lo averiguaremos, no te preocupes.

Luego de un rato más llorando entre sus brazos, me alejé un poco y le sonreí débilmente. Me levanté del sofá, le di un beso en su cabeza y me fui hacia mi habitación. Ya era bastante tarde y estaba exhausta, necesitaba dormir para mañana asimilar toda la información que habíamos encontrado.

Me acosté en mi cama y una vez más me quedé mirando la foto del pequeño que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

En realidad, aunque haya pensado en abortar al pequeño, Edward tenía razón cuando me quitó ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Fue simplemente un pensamiento desesperado y si lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera arrepentido por el resto de mi vida. Y es que no juzgaba a las mujeres que sí decidían por abortar (es su vida después de todo), pero no era una decisión que yo tomaría. Creo, que por primera vez en mi vida, estaba tomando la decisión correcta: dar en adopción al bebé para que tuviera una familia que lo amara y lo quisiera.

Suspiré, acaricié la foto y cerré mis ojos, quedándome profundamente dormida.

* * *

Uhmm... Hola! De verdad, de verdad lo siento por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero el 2016 fue mi primer año de universidad, y aunque igual tuve tiempo para poder sentarme y escribir, no toqué la computadora en todo el año más que para hacer trabajos. Así que no tengo escusas muy buenas, pero espero ahora poder estar escribiendo más a menudo. Juro que haré un esfuerzo enorme para actualizar a más tardar dentro de dos semanas!

Entonces, después de la pequeña explicación, qué piensan que pueda tener Edward? Y recuerdo haber leído varios reviews diciendo que Bella no tenía corazón por haber pensado en la posibilidad de abortar (no recuerdo si había hablado de este tema antes), pero fue un pensamiento rápido y a la ligera como dejó claro aquí. Por otra parte, creen que aparecerá de nuevo Doctor Claflin? *Suspiro* (amo a este actor, así que por eso lo puse :D)

Y por último, muchas gracias a las personas que se han unido estos últimos días. La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho cuando recibí mails de lectoras nuevas poniendo favorito y siguiendo la historia! Eso fue una de las razones por las que me apuré un poco y terminé el capítulo que tenía guardado y escrito hasta la mitad. Y si eres una lectora de las que están desde el inicio, muchas gracias! Gracias por soportar la espera. Sé lo que se siente cuando te hacen esperar por un capítulo demasiado tiempo y por eso, voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir rápido ;)

Y sin nada más que agregar

Un beso y un abrazo :)

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


	11. Síndrome

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

 **Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1509065105242**

 **Summary:** Dos rayitas, una carita feliz y un "embarazada" me decían que las sospechas de mi mejor amigo, Edward, eran ciertas: estaba jodidamente embarazada de uno de los tantos hombres que han pasado por mi cama.

* * *

 _Error de Cuentas_

 _Capítulo 11_ _: Síndrome_

 **Edward POV**

Los días siguientes a ayudar a Bella con la búsqueda de información para la adopción, comencé a vomitar mucho menos —por lo cual Bella estaba un poco agradecida, pero aún preocupada—. Hubieron días incluso, que solo vomitaba por la mañana y el resto del día estaba completamente bien.

Bella llamó el sábado a las Oficinas de Servicios para Niños y Familias y por lo que pude escuchar y observar, fue bastante incómodo. Creo que la confundieron por una persona que quería adoptar. Pero Bella rápidamente le informó a cualquiera con el que estuviera hablando, que su caso era todo lo contrario: quería dar en adopción a un niño. Más tarde me informó que le habían agendado una hora el día antes de la llegada de Charlie, con una de las asistentes sociales del Servicio de Adopción del Estado de Nueva York para que se informara un poco más.

La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por Bella. Según ella ya se estaba haciendo la idea que tenía un bebé dentro de ella y ya estaba más tranquila, pero creo que aún tenía mucho miedo de lo que pasaría después con todos enterándose del embarazo, sobre todo Renée. Lo único que yo podía hacer en esos momentos era tranquilizarla y decirle que yo estaría con ella todo lo que ella quisiera. Aún pensaba que Bella sería una madre maravillosa y no debería dar en adopción a ese niño, pero no había finalidad en decirle eso; lo único que lograría sería alejarla más y eso no era lo mejor en estos momentos.

Bueno, y con la llegada de la hora de la asistente social, y Charlie, Bella estaba jodente nerviosa. Y cuando estaba así de nerviosa, salía mucho más en la noche para hacer lo que, según ella, le ayudaba a relajarse. Tal vez sea cierto que tener sexo le ayudara con los nervios, pero no le hacía nada bien a su interior.

Hablé con Kate esta mañana y aún no podía decidir si se matricularía en la universidad más cercana a la casa de su abuela, en California, o aquí en Nueva York. La madre de Kate trabajaba demasiado como para cuidar a la abuela, por lo que Kate se sentía mucho más responsable y creo que lo más probable era que se quedara allá por el resto del semestre.

Luego de despedirnos y de ella decir lo mucho que me amaba y sin obtener una respuesta de mi parte, escuché la puerta principal abrirse. Supuse que era Bella, así que salí de mi habitación y fui a revisar, pero no era ella, sino que Alice, quien tenía un montón de bolsas y las dejó a la mitad del living y se acostó en el sillón. Cuando le iba a preguntar qué le había pasado, ella se largó a llorar. Empecé a entrar en pánico y lo único que pude pensar en hacer en ese momento, fue llamar a Bella. Se demoró un montón en contestar, pero después de unos intentos finalmente lo hizo:

—¿Hola? —Su voz estaba ronca y supuse que estaba recién despertando, posiblemente en la cama de un extraño.

—Uhm… Perdón por despertarte, pero Alice está aquí y…

—¿Qué? —me interrumpió—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con una voz un poco de desesperación.

—Son las 11 de la mañana, Bells —le informé. Sí, era bastante extraño que a esta hora no haya regresado aún a nuestro piso, después de haber estado con quién sabe quién.

—¡Joder! —susurró. Y de repente lo oí, una voz de hombre, claramente despertando-: Buenos días, cariño. Vuelve a la cama, aún es temprano. —Bufé a su comentario. ¿11 de la mañana era temprano aún para él?—. Mierda, mierda, mierda —repitió Bella—. Uhmm… Te llamo cuando vaya de camino, ¿sí?

—Okey… Espero que no sea de los pesados y te puedas librar fácil —le dije cuando de fondo se escuchaba el sonido de unos labios pegándose a la piel. Apreté los dientes cuando me imaginé la escena: El jodido tipo se acercaba a Bella, quien estaba sentada en la cama con la sábana envuelta en su pecho, y comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Sacudí la cabeza y traté de olvidar aquella escena tan horrible—. Llámame e ideamos algo si es de los que no entienden el concepto de "revolcón de una noche"—susurré.

Bella dejó escapar una risita. Solo esperaba que fuera por mi comentario y no por algo que había hecho el tipo.

—Gracias. Tal vez tenga que hacerlo. Te llamo más tarde.

Nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono, metiéndolo en el bolsillo para tenerlo cerca cuando llamara. Me acerqué a Alice y comencé a consolarla mientras ella lloraba desconsolada.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? —pregunté.

Aunque con Alice no fuéramos tan cercanos como Bella y yo, nos conocíamos desde pequeños y con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos. Muchas veces Bella se iba por alguna llamada de revolcón y nos dejaba viendo la película solos. La verdad es que lo que no podía hablar con Bella, lo conversaba con Alice.

—No debería hablar contigo; ahora mismo eres el enemigo solo por ser el mejor amigo de Jasper.

Suspiré con exasperación. Luego de que Jasper llamara a Bella para pedir ayuda, lo llamé para saber qué había pasado. El cabrón me contó todo y solo pude contenerme por poco para no ir hacia allá y matarlo con mis propias jodidas manos. Alice era una chica tan dulce que no se merecía lo que Jasper le hizo.

—Solo para que sepas, no estoy de su lado, Alice. Sé perfectamente lo que hizo y solo quiero matarlo lentamente para que sufra —le informé. Ella rio suavemente.

Después de secarse las lágrimas, se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez, Allie? —pregunté una vez más.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Hace unos días se apareció en mi departamento con un ramo de mis flores y bombones preferidos. Simplemente no se los acepté y le cerré la puerta en la cara, pero los dejó afuera. Después de eso, se apareció cada día en mi puerta con flores y algún regalo. Cada vez le cerré la puerta en la cara, pero estaba funcionando, ¿sabes? Estaba logrando que le perdonara por dejarme esa estúpida nota después de esa noche…

Se quedó callada por un momento y luego volví a preguntar.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Ella suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos y justo cuando Alice iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo, mi teléfono sonó.

—¿Bella? ¿Ya vienes en camino? Creo que Alice…

—¡Hola, cariño! —me interrumpió Bella—. ¿Hiciste tus deberes, pequeño?

—Oh, Dios, Bella, ¿estás ocupando la carta de que tienes un hijo? ¿Qué tan difícil es sacártelo de encima?

—Sí, amor, mamá va en camino, no te preocupes, estaré unos en unos minutos en casa.

—Okey, ¿luce disgustado luego de creer que tienes un hijo? —pregunté.

—Nop, no, Edward, eso trae problemas y lo sabes. Espera un minuto, ¿sí?

Bella no colgó el teléfono y pude escuchar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la línea.

— _Perdón, debía llamar a mi hijo para saber que estaba haciendo sus cosas_ —dijo Bella.

— _No te preocupes._ —El tipo sonaba bastante feliz—. _Lo entiendo, mi hija es igual._

Hubo un silencio, hasta que el hombre habló de nuevo:

— _Hey, podríamos juntarnos otra vez y conversar de nuestros hijos._

Escuché a Bella suspirar y luego dijo en voz fuerte y clara:

— _Bien, claramente quieres quedar en humillación. Veo que no entendiste lo que está pasando aquí. No te he dado mi número y no te he dado señales de que quiera continuar alguna relación contigo. Si aún no te queda claro: fue simplemente un revolcón de una noche. Y si no estás acostumbrado con el concepto, ¡es solo sexo! Nada más._

Se escuchó un portazo al fondo y Bella me habló nuevamente:

—Perdón, ¿cómo está Alice? —preguntó.

La miré y estaba mirando a la pared, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No muy bien. Te necesito ahora, ya. Creo que tu primo la cagó de nuevo.

Bella gruñó y luego la escuché parar un taxi.

—¡Lo voy a matar! Voy en camino, llegaré en unos cinco minutos.

Colgamos y me concentré en consolar un poco más a Alice.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta principal, dejó sus cosas en la encimera de la cocina, y corrió a sentarse al otro lado de Alice. La abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Bella me miró por encima del hombro de Alice y me preguntó con la mirada qué estaba ocurriendo. Solo pude encogerme de hombros. Alice debía ser la que le contara.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y lo atendí en mi habitación para que las chicas pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

—¿Edward Cullen? —preguntaron.

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Soy del hospital. Tus resultados ya están listos para ser retirados.

—Okey, gracias.

Colgué y tomé mis cosas. Mientras más rápido supiera lo que pasaba con mi maldito cuerpo, mejor.

.

Cuando volví del hospital con los exámenes al departamento, Alice seguía en los brazos de Bella. Pero al menos no estaba llorando. Ya era pasado el mediodía y decidí hacer un almuerzo rápido. No sabía si Bella había comido algo o se había tomado sus vitaminas, así que me apuré e hice un sándwich de jamón de pavo con lechuga y tomate para cada uno.

Alice y Bella se sentaron en la mesa luego de que les pusiera los sándwiches en sus puestos. Con Bella tratamos de todas jodidas maneras para levantar el ánimo de Alice, que aunque ya había dejado de llorar, seguía bastante mal con todo el asunto de Jasper. Que por cierto, Alice estaba de compras cuando vio al jodido de Jasper con una chica, y justo cuando Alice decidió que no sería nada, y se iba a acercar a saludar, vio al par besándose. Luego simplemente, tomó todas sus bolsas y corrió hasta llegar a nuestro piso, el primer lugar en el que pudo pensar.

—¿Cómo te fue con la adopción del bebé, Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Mañana tengo la entrevista con una de las asistentes sociales.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No… Solo es para obtener más información, nada más. No es que vaya a algo más importante…

Alice asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Mientras las dos estaban concentradas en comer, decidí que debía mostrarle los exámenes a Bella para que me dijera qué mierda tenía en mi cuerpo.

—¿Bella? —llamé—. Tengo los exámenes del hospital, ¿puedes revisarlos?

Bells abrió sus ojos y dejó su sándwich para recibir los papeles donde salían todos los resultados. Los revisó rápidamente y frunció el ceño. Luego, con más calma, leyó papeles una vez más.

—¿Qué exámenes son? ¿Algo está mal con Bella? —Alice me miró con ojos preocupados.

—Uhm… no. Son míos. Fui a urgencias porque he estado vomitando demasiado y el doctor quería descartar cualquier cosa.

—Lo extraño, es que no encuentro nada malo, Edward —interrumpió Bella—. Deberías hablar con el doctor que te atendió esa vez. Pude haber saltado algo importante.

—¡Tienes tan poca fe en ti misma, Bella! —comentó Alice.

—No es eso, es que estoy preocupada por Edward y no quiero que se me escape algo.

—Pero estoy mucho mejor ahora, Bella. Los últimos días solo he vomitado en las mañanas, el resto del día estoy bien.

Alice me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me preguntó:

—¿Has tenido mareos?

—Uh... Sí, creo que unos cuantos —respondí.

—Creo que ya sé lo que puedes tener —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Lo he escuchado una que otra vez —continuó—. Es un síndrome que les da a… —se detuvo y nos miró a Bella y a mí—. ¿Hay algo que no me han contado?

Bella la miró como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Respecto a qué? —preguntó.

—Sobre ustedes —Alice movió su mano entre nosotros—. Sobre el padre del bebé…

—¿Alice, qué estás insinuando? —preguntó Bella, con exasperación notoria en su voz.

—¿Estás segura de que el papá de ese bebé no es Edward?

Bella jadeó y yo simplemente pude mirar a Alice con unos ojos casi saliéndose de mis cuencas.

—¡Alice! Estoy segurísima de eso. Con Edward nunca hemos tenido sexo, y te lo he dicho.

Lamentablemente, Bella tenía razón. Nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros. Ni siquiera un puto beso.

—Okey, okey —aceptó Alice—. ¿Y no tienen nada entre ustedes?

Una vez más, Bella y yo quedamos perplejos por la pregunta. Antes de responder, Bella suspiró.

—Alice, piensa un poco, ¿sí? Acabo de sacarme un tipo de encima por un revolcón. Así que no, no tenemos nada entre Edward y yo.

—Bueno, solo quería descartar. Como decía… He escuchado un poco de este síndrome que les da a los futuros papás. Los hombres, cuando tienen una conexión muy fuerte con su pareja que está embarazada, puede que ellos sean los que tengan los síntomas y las mujeres no los sufran. No sé si se puede dar con algún hombre que no sea el padre del bebé, por eso te pregunté. Supongo que simplemente Edward y tú tienen una conexión bastante fuerte o Edward es demasiado sensible a mujeres embarazadas —rio entre dientes.

Bella se quedó pensando un poco.

—El síndrome de Couvade. He leído de él, pero en ninguna parte especificaba que el hombre que tenía el síndrome debía ser el padre del bebé. Tendría que buscar más, pero creo que eso es lo que tienes, Edward.

Me sentí bastante incómodo al tener la mirada de ambas sobre mí por un tiempo hasta que Alice habló nuevamente:

—Yo creo que es bastante dulce. Piénsenlo, no les pasa a todas las parejas que esperan hijos y que Edward lo tenga, habla de que de verdad tienen una conexión especial.

Bella me sonrió y me miró a los ojos, casi agradeciéndome por tener los síntomas del embarazo y no ella.

* * *

Hola! Como ven, el capítulo es mucho más corto que los demás, pero sentí que ahí era donde tenía que terminar :) Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Ahora, una aclaración: Me tomé la libertad de ficción e hice que Edward tuviera el síndrome sin que fuera el papá del bebé o la pareja de Bella. La verdad es que cuando lo busqué, no vi que debía que el hombre debía ser el padre, pero tal vez se me saltó por ahí. Pero, bueno, creo que es dulce que Edward lo tenga :3 Y por cierto, muchas de ustedes tuvieron razón con lo del síndrome!

Muchísimas gracias por las que comentaron: Yoliki, Guest N°1, puin3, Little Whitiee, Adriu, Guest N°2, Marianacs, Fran Ktrin Black, Jimena, isbella cullen's swan, wen liss, Guest N°3. (Les responderé en seguida!)

Un beso y un abrazo!

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


End file.
